New Beginnings
by klswhite
Summary: Set shortly after The Gift of Promise. In my world, Jean & Laura are good friends. Laura has a new man in her life and has decided that it is time to move on from Robbie. Be patient on the rating, we will get there in later chapters. I don't own any of the characters. If I did, they would have a lot more fun.
1. Chapter 1

Set shortly after **The Gift of Promise**. In my world, Jean & Laura are good friends.

I don't own any of the characters. If I did, they would have a lot more fun.

**Chapter 1**

Jean Innocent walked quickly through the halls of the medical examiners office on her way to see Laura Hobson. As she reached Laura's door, she could hear Laura laughingly say, "Thanks for last night. I had a really good time."

Jean peaked through the blinds on Laura's window to see if someone was in her office or if she was on the phone. She could see the back of a tall man looking down at Laura. Then she saw Laura's arms go around the neck of the mystery and he leaned down and very thoroughly kissed her.

Jean looked away trying to decide who the man was. The height was definitely right for it to be Robbie. However, it couldn't possibly be him, Laura would have told her, surely. Jean stood there debating what she should do when she heard the door open. It was too late for her to leave so she turned to pretend like she was about to knock on the door.

The door opened fully and Jean found herself face to face with a man she had never seen before: a very handsome man, who was most definitely not Robbie Lewis. He smiled at her, "Excuse me, I was just leaving. Are you looking for Laura?

A flustered Jean stammered, "Yes, I am."

He looked back at Laura and smiled, "I'll let you get to work. Let me know about tonight."

Blushing and avoiding Jean's eyes, Laura smiled and shyly said, "I'll call you."

Jean watched the man walk away before walking into Laura's office and closing the door. She looked at Laura, pointed to the hallway, "Who, what, when?"

Laura sat at her desk, she wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or amused. On one hand, she really enjoyed seeing the usually calm, cool and collected Jean Innocent so flummoxed. On the other hand, Jean had most likely seen her kissing someone who wasn't Robbie Lewis. She took a deep breath and dove in, "His name is Jack Avery. He's a professor of Biochemistry at St. John's."

Jean stared at Laura, then finally, "How long?"

Laura took a deep breath, "A couple of weeks, last night was the first night we spent together. He'd picked me up here so he had to bring me to work this morning."

It was Jean's turn to take a deep breath, "What about Robbie? Why didn't you tell me?"

Laura frowned, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want that question asked. You know "What about Robbie?" I've waited long enough for him to be ready. But, when he didn't show up for dinner last month, it was the final straw. I gave him a chance to at least explain what happened and he didn't. I met Jack the next week. And, he was interested and available and he didn't stand me up. So, I went for it."

Jean sat on the edge of her friend's desk and placed her hand over Laura's. "You can always tell me these things. Yes, I have rooted for you and Robbie over the years. But, I also know how hard it's been on you." She paused for a moment waiting for Laura to look at her, "I'm always on your side Laura."

Tears filled Laura's eyes making them even more vividly blue than normal, she smiled at Jean and squeezed her hand, "I know, Jean, I just wanted this for awhile to see if I could do it. I was going to tell you at lunch today."

Jean nodded, understanding what her friend meant. "Yeah, that's why I am here. I can't make lunch today. The Chief Constable has requested the pleasure of my company. I would ask you to dinner, but based upon that earlier conversation, I think you have a better offer."

Laura laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "He's going to cook for me. So, how about tomorrow night? You can come to my place, I'll cook and we can drink too much."

Jean stood up, "You've got a date." She walked to the door and opened it. Before she left the office, she turned to Laura, "If this isn't a passing fling, you need to tell Robbie."

Laura nodded at Jean, "We can talk about that tomorrow night." Laura's mobile buzzed and she looked at the screen, "Speak of the devil, looks like we have a body."

Jean waved at her friend; "I'll let you get on with it then. See you tomorrow."

Jean walked down the hall and after she rounded the corner, she pulled out her mobile and opened a new text message, "Be warned, the lovely Laura has a new friend. Don't think your Guv will be pleased." She hit send and headed back to her office.

**Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

James felt his phone vibrate and pulled it from his pocket. It was a text message from the Chief Super. He opened the message and shook his head as he read, "Be warned, the lovely Laura has a new friend. Don't think your Guv will be pleased."

His head started to hurt just thinking about the possible consequences. The last time Laura Hobson went out with someone he got stuck in the middle. His boss, Robbie Lewis, had been difficult to deal with and Laura had blamed him. Even though they worked it out, it was weeks before they all started to feel normal again. He was not looking forward to a repeat.

He hit reply, "Define friend?"

The difficult boss in question noticed him typing on his phone and asked, "Is that something to do with this case?"

James put his phone back in his pocket and answered, "No, just a mate confirming band practice tonight."

Robbie nodded his head, "Might want to let him know that you have a new case. If this is a bad one, you won't be practicing anything tonight."

James felt his phone vibrate again, "That's probably a good idea sir." He took the phone from his pocket and read the message.

"She spent the night with him. I saw them in her office kissing very passionately." James shook his head as the pounding in his head increased in intensity. Once again, he hit reply, "That's certainly friendly."

He put the phone away again and looked out the car window. This crime scene should be interesting. The last time Laura had avoided Robbie like the plague because she assumed he had had told Robbie about seeing her on a date. Perhaps this time will be better since she won't know that he knows.

They arrived at the crime scene and Robbie immediately started looking around for Laura. They got out of the car and walked towards the river where the body was located. There were several officers wandering around. The SOCOs were taking pictures and looking for evidence. Robbie stopped the closest officer and asked, "Is Dr. Hobson here?"

"Not yet sir."

Robbie looked around and wondered what was keeping her. James had sent her a message as soon as they got the call. She should be here by now.

Laura was sitting in her car trying to compose herself before she joined Robbie and James. She kept hearing Jean's voice telling her that she needed to tell Robbie. She knew that what she had with Jack was probably not a passing fling. But, as much as she knew she needed to move on, she was very scared she would lose Robbie as a friend when she told him. She would talk it over with Jean the next night and come up with a plan. With that decision made, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Robbie saw her the minute she stepped out of her car. He trotted across the field to get to her and help her with her case. As he got closer, he noticed that she looked different. "Hello pet. What took you so long?"

She looked up at him as she was stepping in to her crime scene suit, "Good morning Robbie. I was being dressed down by the Chief Super when the call came in. It took me a few minutes to extricate myself from her clutches."

Robbie smiled as he took her heavy case from the back of her car, "Aye, I've been there myself. You seemed to have come away unharmed. If anything you look quite good for having been so near the fury this early in the day."

Laura stopped for a moment wondering what he meant by looking quite good. After a brief moment, she decided that teasing was the best way to handle this, "Are you suggesting that I don't normally look good Inspector?"

Robbie stopped in his tracks not really sure how he got himself into this situation. "I didn't mean that, you know that, well, you always look nice. But, today you seem almost, I don't know, sparkly. If I didn't know better, I would think you enjoyed having a row with the Chief Super."

It was Laura's turn to stop in her tracks. Did she look different? She didn't necessarily feel different so surely she couldn't look different. "Well, there is nothing particularly enjoyable about having a row with Jean Bloody Innocent. So, I am not sure what you are seeing but as I am certain it has nothing to do with the dead body I am here to examine, I suggest we table it."

Robbie knew when he had lost a battle, he put his hands up and sheepishly said, "Alright, I give, you don't look any different than normal. You don't enjoy having a row with the Chief Super. I'm just going to take your case over to the crime scene, join us when you can." He turned his back and walked away with her case.

Laura couldn't help but laugh at his response. She and Jean had been the best of friends for several years. However, they had decided to keep that fact from the "Dynamic Duo" as Jean liked to call Robbie and James. They had discovered that letting them think they didn't particularly care for one another had its benefits. It still made both of them laugh that two such good detectives hadn't sussed out that the two women were so close.

Laura locked up her car and then followed Robbie to the scene. She saw James watching her and wondered what he was thinking. James had always been a bit of an odd duck. But, one thing she had learned about him is that he saw far more than he let on. She was distinctly uncomfortable being watched by James.

She caught up with Robbie and her case. He sat the heavy case on the ground near the scene. She opened it, removed a pair of gloves and put them on. She approached the body and began her examination.

The body in question was a woman in her late teens to early 20s. There was bruising already showing on her neck. The cause of death on this one wouldn't be too difficult to determine. She, however, gave the body a complete once over before stepping away.

She walked over to Robbie and James, "This one seems pretty easy. Cause of death is most likely strangulation. Time of death is no less than 3 hours but not more than twelve. My best guess is six to eight hours ago."

Robbie looked at the body of the young woman, "Any idea how she was strangled?"

Laura looked at him and waggled her hands, "Good old fashioned manual strangulation. Someone got up close and personal while the life eked out of her. "

Robbie shook his head and made a noise of disgust. He snapped at Laura, "Anything else?"

She didn't take it personally, she knew it was directed at whomever was responsible for this, not her. "I won't be able to get to the post until the morning. It was busy overnight and I have a few customers ahead of you."

Robbie nodded and ran he hand through his head, "Aye, let us know the time."

Laura closed up her case, picked it up and turned to go. She looked over her shoulder, "I'll see you boys later."

James stepped forward, "Dr. Hobson, let me take that for you."

She looked at James for a moment and then relinquished the case, "Alright, James."

They walked in silence and then James looked at her, "You know, Inspector Lewis is right. You do look different."

Laura gave him a look that would have made a lesser man run. "What exactly is that supposed to mean Sergeant Hathaway?"

He laughed at both her look and her words. "I didn't mean anything by it Dr. Hobson. I meant it as a compliment. You seem lighter, happier."

Laura thought about what he said for a moment. She was happy, she hadn't really thought about it. But, she was happy for the first time in a while. "As a matter of fact James, I am quite happy. Thanks for putting it into perspective for me."

James looked at her for a moment, "Anything in particular that has you this happy?"

She smiled at him as she opened the back of her vehicle. "It's a new day James. Sometimes turning over a new leaf is all it takes to change everything."

"And, does this new leaf have anything to do with the Detective Inspector, Doctor?"

Laura thought for a moment before responding, "In a round about way, it does Sergeant."

He placed her bag in the back of her vehicle. "And, is he aware of this round about way?"

That fierce look returned and this time he was slightly taken aback. She looked him in the eye, "I don't know what you think you know Sergeant Hathaway, but what does or doesn't go on between Inspector Lewis and me is simply none of your business."

She saw the flash of anger in his eyes for just a moment before he got it under control, "Dr. Hobson, I will tell you the same way I once told Inspector Lewis, I ask because I care. For some strange reason, the two of you have become very important to me. I want to see both of you happy. And, I will be perfectly honest with you that I think the only way either of you will be happy is together."

Laura took a step back. She had never seen James speak with such passion. It hurt her to think about being with Robbie. She had spent years of her life waiting on Robbie Lewis. And, just when she thought they had finally turned the corner, and could move forward he disappointed her again. She took a deep breath and softened her tone, "James, while I appreciate your concern, you need to know that the chances of Inspector Lewis and I ever being happy together are non-existent. That ship sailed a month ago when he stood me up without so much as an explanation. I knew then that my time waiting for Robbie Lewis was over. So, I went out and found something else that made me happy. And, if you care for Robbie as much as you claim to, you will keep that to yourself. When I am ready, I will tell him."

James reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, "Laura, you have my word that I won't say anything about this to him. But, a word of caution, tell him sooner rather than later. He's a quite good detective, as clueless as he might be about you, he will figure it out."

Laura nodded as she walked around to get into her car. As she started the vehicle, she rolled down the window and looked up at James, "Thank you James. I'm glad that you'll be there for Robbie. And, I do promise to tell him soon." She rolled the window up, put the car in gear and pulled away.

James watched her drive away. Once her car was out of sight, he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his texts. Once again, he hit reply, "Situation worse than feared, lovely Laura admitted that she was happy without him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Laura drove away from the crime scene and headed back to the office. At the first light, she pressed a speed dial button on her phone and waited for the call to connect.

"Hello gorgeous."

She smiled at the warm tones on the phone. His smooth voice was completely different from the Geordie voice that had filled her life and fantasies for the past decade. But, as different as it was it filled her with a sense of happiness that had been missing from her life for longer than she cared to admit. It wasn't until James made the comment about her looking light and happy that she had put a name to the feeling.

Jack whistled into the phone and then asked, "Laura, are you there? Is this you or your pocket calling me?"

She was pulled from her thoughts by that voice and she laughed, "Sorry Jack, I was momentarily distracted but now I am back."

Jack smiled on the other end of the call, "Well, I am glad that you are back with me. Please tell me know you are calling to make me a very happy man."

"Well, that depends on what will make you happy Dr. Avery."

"Dr. Hobson, let me count the ways that you can make me very happy. But, first, you can do me the pleasure of joining me for dinner tonight. After that, we can talk about the other ways you can make me happy."

Even through the phone, Laura could feel the blush heat her cheeks. "Well, then Dr. Avery, I am calling to make you a very happy man. I will be joining you for dinner this evening and I was calling to see if there was anything I needed to bring."

"The only thing I need is you."

Laura could feel a giggle about to escape her lips. She managed to suppress it and instead whispered, "Flattery will get you everywhere Dr. Avery."

It was Jack's turn to blush, "I hope so Dr. Hobson, I do hope so. See you at seven?"

"I look forward to it Jack. See you then." Laura disconnected the call before she could gush more than she already had. She stared at the phone and the giggle she had suppressed earlier escaped her lips. Happiness seemed to suit her.

She made it back to the office and started on her day. By six, she locked her office and headed to the parking lot. As she exited the building, she ran into Robbie Lewis.

"Hello Laura, I was just coming to see you.

Laura stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at him uncertainly, "I didn't get to your body today. I sent James an email to tell him the post would be at ten tomorrow."

He reached out and lightly touched her arm, "I know Laura; I wasn't coming about that. I was coming to see if you might fancy getting a bite. Perhaps a walk along the river, some fish and chips a kip on our bench."

She stared at him for a moment and then recovered, "I figured you would be working all evening on this case."

"We still haven't identified the girl; so it seemed like spinning our wheels. I sent James off to band practice and said we'd start again early in the morning. After he left, I realized I don't fancy eating alone so, here I am."

Laura smiled at him while shaking her head, "Thanks for asking Robbie, but I already have plans and I'm running late." She walked past him towards her car.

Again he reached out and touched her arm, "It's OK. We'll do it another time."

She nodded, "Sure, maybe another time. I really am running late Robbie."

He released her arm and smiled, "Of course, sorry to have kept you. I'll see you in the morning."

Laura turned and rushed to her car. Tears were forming in her eyes and she didn't want him to see them. She got into her car and quickly pulled away from the office. As she pulled onto the road, the first tears fell from her eyes.

Robbie watched her go. For a moment he wondered why she had rushed off. In the past, she had always taken a moment to chat even when she was busy. He wondered for a moment if he had done something to upset her. He thought over the past few weeks and suddenly realized that he hadn't really seen her except at crime scenes. She hadn't joined him and James for a drink in recent memory. She hadn't come by with coffee or to deliver a report in almost as long. It wasn't that she had been rude; she just hadn't been **there**. How was he just now noticing this? He walked back into the station and decided if he couldn't have dinner with his best friend perhaps he would just work.

**Writer's note: I will be honest I didn't think I had this much angst around these two characters. I will be honest, I love Laura & Robbie together, but I do like seeing flirty Laura with someone who actively flirts back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer's Note: Warning, this chapter gets smutty. If that's not your thing, stop reading. Although, if you don't read the first part you will miss some angst, just in case that is your thing.**

**Chapter 4**

Laura made it home and inside the house before the worst of the tears hit. She couldn't believe that he could just casually ask her to dinner. He was the one who hadn't shown for their dinner. He had never even acknowledged her after it. That Monday, he had acted like it was any other day. He'd asked how her weekend was and then went about his day like nothing was wrong. How could he not know how fundamentally their entire relationship had changed?

She stood, shell-shocked, in the entryway to her home as the tears streamed down her cheek. The buzzing of her mobile pulled her out of her reverie. She looked down at it and saw a text from Jack. "Can't wait to see you. I have missed you today. Please hurry."

And, that is when it hit her. This is what she had been missing in her life. Someone, who couldn't wait to see her, who was happy to tell her that and who wanted her. She had always thought that she could love Robbie Lewis enough for the both of them. That she could hold that line until he was ready to come out of his shell and finally be with her. But, that one text had shown her that she needed more, that she deserved more.

She hit the reply button and responded, "I feel the same. Changing clothes now, might be a few minutes late."

She ran upstairs, washed her face and fixed her make-up. She changed from her office clothes to a light summer dress, and packed a bag. Ten minutes later she was out the door on her way.

She pulled up to Jack's house just before seven. She sat for a moment in her car and collected her thoughts. Robbie floated briefly into her mind and she banished the thought. She saw the front door of Jack's house open and there he was smiling at her. She grabbed her bag, got out of the car and smiling walked towards her future.

Jack looked at his watch, "You are right on time."

Laura dropped her bag on the ground, stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him, "Something told me I might be rewarded for being punctual." Then she pulled into him a kiss.

He lifted her off the ground easily and deepened the kiss. Her hands ran through his hair as she tried to pour all of the frustrations of the last ten years into that kiss. Jack met her fervor with passion of his own, his arms holding her tightly to him.

They stood in the doorway kissing deeply for several minutes before Laura broke the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen. She nipped at his lower lip and then smiled at him, "How hungry are you?"

Jack kissed her lightly and nipped at her lower lip before whispering against her lips, "Not at all. At least not for anything that is in the kitchen." He gently lowered her to the ground, reached behind her and grabbed her bag.

She slipped past him into the house. By the time he turned to go back in the house, she was leaning against the door staring at him. She took his free hand, pulled him through the door and closed it. Once the door was closed she pushed him against the door and began pulling his shirt out of his pants. Her hands touch the bare skin on his stomach. She pulls the shirt up and licks the exposed skin. Her hands are still wandering and touching.

Jack drops the bag as her tongue makes contact with his skin. He inhales deeply as his hands go to her hair. Her hands wander his chest and he can feel her thumb slide across his nipple soon followed by her tongue. He exhaled the breath he had been holding and pulled her head to his.

Their lips crashed together. He pulls her hair exposing her neck and proceeds to lick, suck and bite his way down her neck. The moan that escapes her lips spurs him on. She pushes up on his shirt, breaking his contact with her as she pulls it over his head. He attacks her neck again while pushing her sweater off her shoulders. His lips mark her skin.

Her hands stroke the bare skin of his back before moving to the waistband of his pants. Her nimble fingers unfasten his belt and pants before slipping into his pants to take hold of his length. She pushed his pants down with her other hand as she stroked him.

As her hand wrapped around him, he bit into her shoulder and moaned loudly. "Laura, if you don't stop that, we aren't going to make it very deep into my house."

She continued stroking his length as she whispered in his ear, "There is only one kind of deep I care about at the moment, and it doesn't involve your house."

Jack spun them around so that her back was against the wall. His hands lifted her skirt until they reach her underwear. He slowly slid them down her bottom until they slipped down her legs. He lifts her slightly so they fell to the ground then leans down to kiss her as his hand slips between her legs. He slides one finger inside her followed quickly by a second. She moans into his mouth as she tightens her grip on his length. As his fingers pump in and out of her, his thumb grazes that bundle of nerves that will completely undo her.

Within moments, she is moaning and then screaming. He slows his hand as the orgasm hits her and before she completely comes down, he lifts her against the wall and slides his length into her.

Her vision blurs for a moment as he enters her. She wraps her leg around his hips and pulls him deeper into her. Her arms wrap around his neck and she kisses him deeply. His hands cup her bottom as he sets an almost brutal pace. She can feel another orgasm building and whispers in his ear, "More, now, please."

He pushes her harder against the wall and plunges deeply into her. She reaches down to touch herself where they are joined and the second she does, he feels her tighten around him. She cries out again and he follows her over the edge. They kiss as they ride out the pleasure.

Jack and Laura stay there, pressed against the wall kissing as their breathing returned to normal. She smiled against his lips, "If that's the reward I get for being on time, I will never be late again."

They both laughed as Jack slowly lowered her to the ground. He gently kissed her on the forehead as he cupped her face in both hands. "That was amazing. You take my breath away."

Laura was shaken by the expression on his face. She had never had anyone look at her with such adoration. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laid her head against her chest and smiled.

Jack kissed the top of her head and marveled at how perfectly she fit against his body. He held her for a few minutes then reached down and turned her face up so that he could see her. "You are an incredible woman Dr. Laura Hobson and I am very lucky to have met you. And, you have made me a very happy man."

Laura shivered as she smiled up at Jack. "Dr. Jack Avery, I think I might be the lucky one in this equation. And, I have to admit I am quite happy at this moment too."

Jack leaned down to kiss her again. "Perhaps, Doctor, we are both lucky to have found one another. Now, perhaps you will let me feed you and then we can talk about other ways to make each other happy."

**For all of you Laura & Robbie shippers, don't skin me alive. We know Laura dated over the years while waiting for Robbie. You can't tell me that someone didn't break through her love for Robbie and make her question whether it was all worth it. I have just paired that with a time that Robbie let her down creating a chink in her armor. However, hang around because I think some Jean & James conspiring might be next on the horizon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No warnings for this chapter, just some fun with Jean & James. Sorry, for the J&J shippers, no smut, in my world, Jean is happily married and he looks an awful lot like Brendan Coyle or perhaps Peter Capaldi.**

**Chapter 5**

James Hathaway sat at a table for two in the very back of The Lamb & Flag. He was waiting for Jean Innocent to join him. She'd texted him earlier in the day, "We need to chat. L&F 7:30." So, promptly at 7:30 he had ordered his pint and her gin and tonic. Twenty minutes later, his pint was almost gone and her drink was most likely water.

He saw heads start to turn and looked up to see her making a beeline for him. He could appreciate all the looks she was gathering. Jean Innocent was a very beautiful woman.

She stopped at his table and motioned to the drink, "I hope that's for me."

He nodded at her, "Of course it is ma'am. Although by now it is probably watered down. Would you like me to get you another?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, not sure if he was being cheeky because she is late or if he is genuinely being nice and offering her a fresh drink. "I'm sorry that I am late. I was chatting with Mr. Innocent and lost track of time."

James finished his pint, stood and took her drink. "Well, since you have a good excuse, I will gladly get you a fresh drink." He took a few steps and then turned to her, "And, how exactly did Mr. Innocent make you lose track of time?" Then he walked away to the bar.

Jean smiled to herself, definitely cheeky. She watched him walk to the bar and noticed all of the coeds that turned to watch him. James Hathaway was a very handsome man.

James returned with fresh drinks in hand and took his seat. "So, do tell how Mr. Innocent distracts the Chief Super?"

Jean blushed while thinking of what Mr. Innocent had done to distract her and took a deep drink. "Much the same way you distracted multiple coeds while walking to the bar, simply by being Mr. Innocent."

James laughed at the comparison, "You should talk at least ten men in this place have whiplash from turning to look at you when you came in."

Jean lifted her glass in salute, "To turning heads." They clinked glasses and each took a long sip.

James put his drink on the table and leaned forward. "So, Dr. Hobson has a new friend. What's that about?

Jean shook her head, took another sip of her drink and plunged in, "She's angry and she's lonely."

James thought about that, "She's been lonely for a long time. What's the anger about? She mentioned something about Robbie standing her up."

Anger flashed across Jean's face, "Do you remember a little over a month ago when you two were working on that case with the gifted children program?" James nodded. "At the end of the case, Laura invited Robbie to her house for dinner that Friday. Robbie agreed and then he didn't show."

James shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense. He always looks forward to dinner with Laura. Why didn't he show?"

Jean took another sip of her drink, "I don't know and neither does she as far as I know. She called me around ten that night in tears. She had tried to call him but no answer. I went over and spent the night with her."

James smiled, "Mr. Innocent had to hate that."

Jean fixed him with a sharp gaze, "Actually, Mr. Innocent happens to like Laura so he didn't mind."

"Interesting, so, Laura has met Mr. Innocent?"

Jean took a sip of her drink and chastised herself for letting that slip, "He has met her at functions. You seem to forget that we travel in the same circles."

James noted the lie, "You know you may have Robbie and the others fooled, but I happen to know that you and the good doctor are much closer than you let on. So, let's skip the pretense and continue with your story."

Jean's nostrils flared as she shook her head. She should have known they couldn't hide this from James, "Fair enough. I went over to her house, calmed her down, sobered her up and then we talked. I'd never seen her that angry James."

"So, how did she plan to handle it?"

"It's Laura, James. She didn't plan on handling it, head in the sand, like an ostrich. She was going to let him come to her and explain why he didn't show or call or, well, anything."

James shook his head while taking another sip of his ale, "What do you do when the two least aggressive people on the planet are in love with one another?"

Jean smiled, "I encouraged her to confront him about it. But, she said she was done chasing him. If he came to her and had a good enough reason, she'd see how it went from there. Monday morning came and he didn't say a word. And, to my knowledge he never has."

James leaned forward, "So, he stands her up, then ignores the whole situation and Laura goes out and finds herself a new man? Doesn't that seem somewhat drastic?"

"Honestly, James, can you blame her? She's spent at least the last 5 years in love with him. She has waited for him and longed for him. And, when she finally thinks they are going to take a step forward he disappears without an explanation."

James thinks for a moment, "I agree with everything you said. But, this isn't the first time they've taken a step forward to take two steps back. So, what makes this one the catalyst?"

Jean drained her glass and then stood to walk to the bar. "I don't know James. She did mention that she met her new friend the next week. Maybe it's as simple as right place right time." She motioned at his glass to see if he wanted another.

He nodded, downed the remainder of his ale and handed her the empty glass, "If you ask me it's wrong time, wrong place."

Jean takes the glass and nods. She walked to the bar and returned with two fresh drinks. She handed James his drink and sat down. "Well, we can't control time and place, so what can we do?"

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know much. I can tell you he's very good looking. And, he's a professor at St. John's. She's seeing him again tonight. I'm having dinner with her tomorrow night. I'm sure I'll find out more then."

James leaned in, touching his glass to hers. "And, exactly how does the Chief Super define good looking?"

"Oh, you know, tall, medium brown hair, shocking blue eyes, a pronounced dimple on his right cheek." Jean took a deep sip of her drink and smiled at James. "Honestly, from behind I thought it was Robbie."

James leaned back, "So, no love for blondes?"

Jean smiled while shaking her head, "None, whatsoever."

James laughed and took a sip of his ale, "So, what about him made you think of Robbie?"

Jean took a sip of her drink, "Once he turned around, not at all; but, from behind, similar build, height, hair color. He's younger though: probably the same age or slightly older than Laura. Seemed nice enough and she seemed very happy."

"Did she say why she hadn't told you?"

"Yes, actually, she said that she wanted to keep it to herself for a while to see if she could do it."

James leaned forward, interested in that statement, "Do what, exactly?"

"I think she wanted to see if she could date someone who wasn't Robbie."

"She's dated before. I've seen her on a date, ma'am."

"You saw her on _a_ date. And, she has been on other dates, usually singular rarely more than two or three times. I think this was more than going on a few dates."

"So, this is serious?"

Jean smiled and nodded, "Based upon the smile I saw on her face, very much so."

"So, what do we do? Manage the damage when Robbie finally clues in?"

Jean took in a deep breath, "I urged her to tell Robbie sooner rather than later."

"I did the same. She basically told me to mind my own business that she would tell him when she felt like."

Jean took a sip of her drink and nodded, "I got almost the same response. Although she did say we would talk about it tomorrow. What we need to know is why Robbie stood her up?"

James looked at her, "Any clever ideas on how I am supposed to bring that up?"

Jean finished her drink and stood, "You're the brilliant one, I'm sure you'll come up with something. Let's have lunch on Saturday and we can trade information."

"So, 36 hours to get information from Robbie Lewis about Laura Hobson?"

Laughing, Jean started walking away. Over her shoulder, she said, "We'll have a late lunch that'll give you a few extra hours."

"And, what will Mr. Innocent think about you slipping away for lunch with your Sergeant on a Saturday?"

She stopped and turned back to James, "Mr. Innocent is out of town until Monday."

James raised his glass to Jean, "Now, I really want to know what Mr. Innocent does to make you lose track of time."

Jean started walking again and called over her shoulder, "Get that information and maybe I will tell you. Good Night James."

James walked her away, and quietly said, "Good Night ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jack & Laura were curled together on a chaise lounge on his patio watching the sunset. The remnants of their meal were on a table not far away. Jack had his arms wrapped around her and gently kissed the top of her head. He felt her snuggle in closer to him.

He didn't want to risk ruining the moment, but he had to ask her something important. Pulling her closer to him and tightening his arms around her, he plunged in, "Laura, do you mind if I ask you a questions?"

He felt her smile against his chest as she answered, "I think you just did."

He laughed, "Quite right, but this one is a bit more personal."

She tried to sit up but he held her fast against him. After a second, she relaxed into him again, "You want to know about earlier?"

Again he kissed her head, "I'm not complaining mind you but that seemed a bit out of character for you."

"It is and it isn't. I can be very single-minded when I want to be. So, that was me being very single-minded." She shivered slightly as she looked up at him.

He stroked the side of her face, "What prompted such single-mindedness?"

"You! Every interaction I had with you today showed me how much you want to be with me. This morning when you walked me to my office, you kissed me even though anyone could have seen and one person did. Then, in front of my friend you were very clear that you wanted to see me tonight. When we talked later, you made it clear that seeing me tonight would make you very happy. And, when I got home tonight, there was your text and you said you missed me."

"Laura, any man alive would be happy to see you two nights in a row. And, you deserve to be told that every single day of your life."

She looked away from him as tears started to well in her eyes, "You see that, right there, that's what I'm talking about. I've never had someone tell me those kinds of things. So, as I stood in my house this evening reading your text message, I realized what I was missing out on all these years. And, suddenly, I couldn't get here soon enough."

He smiled at her words, "Well, you did make it in record time for someone running late."

She laughed, "I am pretty sure I broke multiple laws getting here. Because, I just wanted to be happy. When I pulled up there you were. All I could think was that you were so eager to see me that you'd been waiting by the door. And, all I wanted to do was touch you and kiss you and, well you know the rest."

He put his finger under her chin and turned her face up to look at him. His thumb ran across her lips before he leaned down and kissed her very gently. After he kissed her, he looked into her eyes, "Laura, I don't know who hurt you and made you feel so unwanted, but it's my mission in life to erase all of that hurt and pain and make you realize just how special you are."

A single tear fell from her eye. Jack kissed it away as Laura sighed. "Jack, that might be the single nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me; thank you."

Jack kissed her tenderly again, "Why don't we clear up this mess, head indoors and I can show you how single-minded I can be?"

The smile she gave him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, "I like that idea very much."

They kissed one last time before getting up and clearing the table. They walked indoors and put their dishes in the sink. As the sun finally fell below the horizon, Jack led her up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Across town, Robbie Lewis had finally figured out who the dead girl was. Her name was Janine Cross. She was a 20-year-old Medical Sciences student at St. John's College. He emailed James and Laura and decided to call it a night. He realized that he was hungry and decided to grab some chips and head to his and Laura's bench.

As he sat on the bench watching the sunset, he thought back to his earlier conversation with Laura. She had seemed eager to get away from him. The more he thought about it; she hadn't been around at all in at least a month. He couldn't remember the last she had gone out with him and James. And, he couldn't remember they last time they had dinner together.

Over the past six months they had made a point of going to dinner every few weeks without James. He felt like they were getting closer. They had had that misunderstanding when James saw her out with an old boyfriend. But, they had put that behind them.

He took his phone from his pocket and found her home number. He hit the send button and waited for the call to connect. After a few buttons, he got her voicemail, he waited for the beep and left her a message, "Laura, it's me Robbie. I was hoping to catch you at home. I thought we might have a chat. I realized after you drove away earlier that I haven't really seen you in almost a month. And, then I felt like you were eager to get away from me earlier tonight and I'm not sure why. I don't know, maybe I am imagining it. Anyway, give us a call." He ended the call and watched the sun slowly slip below the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really can't resist Laura & Jack sweetness. Can't we all agree that she deserves a little fluff in her life.**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Laura awoke to an all-new sensation. She was happy. The man next to her in bed was the cause of her happiness. She smiled as she watched him sleep. He was so peaceful looking.

She thought back to the night before. Every minute of the night from her entrance to falling asleep in his arms had been perfect. She reached out to touch his cheek and Jack grabbed her hand, kissed it and pulled her closer. Before he kissed her he said, "Good morning my dear. Did you sleep well?"

Laura laughed and eagerly returned the kiss before saying, "I slept very well. How about you?"

Jack kissed her again, "Hmm, best sleep I have had since the night before. I could get very used to this you know." His hands stroked her back. "What time do you have to head to the office?"

Her eyes closed, enjoying his hands on her back, "All too soon, unfortunately."

He kissed her forehead, "Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll make you some breakfast."

Laura looped her leg around his and pulled him even closer, "I would prefer that you join me in the shower."

Jack laughed and kissed her, "That's not a very good idea. It's taking every inch of self control I have to not tie you to this bed and spend all day showing you how much I want you."

Laura laughed, "I thought that's what you did last night?"

He stroked her cheek, "That was merely the beginning, my dear. Any chance I can talk you into coming back tonight so that I can continue my sinister plot to make you deliriously happy?"

"As much as I would, no doubt, enjoy that, I have plans tonight."

"Do you have plans for Saturday?"

She frowned at him before kissing him lightly, "I am afraid I do." She saw the disappointment on his face, "I plan on taking a very handsome professor to lunch then perhaps a movie and then I thought we could walk through this beautiful city before heading to my house where we could spend the rest of the evening doing whatever comes to our minds."

He smiled, "Any professor I know?"

She leaned in and kissed him soundly, "You just might."

"Ha ha, now off to the shower with you. At this rate all you are going to get is tea and toast."

Laura kissed him again, "Well, the joke is on you, that's exactly what I love for breakfast." Then she rolled over and strode naked to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, she was standing in Jack's kitchen eating a piece of toast. Between bites, she sipped her tea and watched him move around the kitchen. "You know, you are quite good in the kitchen. I am afraid I am going to disappoint you, I can make toast and two other things."

He moved closer to her and took a bite of her toast. "Well, then it's lucky that you found me because I love to cook and I am quite good at it."

Laura finished her tea leaned over and kissed him, "I have to go as much as I don't want to."

"Come on, I'll walk you out." He turned her around and lightly smacked her bottom. He grabbed her bag as they left the kitchen. When they reached her car, he dropped her bag in the back seat. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply pressing her into the car. Laura wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes, Laura broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard, "I guess that will have to hold me until Saturday."

He softly rubbed her cheek. "I'll call you later."

She opened the door and slid into the car. "I look forward to it."

She started her car and drove away. She could see him standing in the drive until she rounded the curve and could no longer see his house. She reached up and touched her lips. She could still feel their last kiss.

Fifteen minutes later, she pulled into the car park at work. She let herself into the building and headed to her office. At her desk, she waited for her computer to start. As was her routine, the first thing she did was checking her emails. The first one she saw was from Robbie.

"Identified dead girl, her name was Janine Cross. She was a 20-year-old Medical Sciences student at St. John's College."

Laura read the email several times. After the third time, she left her office and headed to the morgue. After a few minutes, she found the person she was looking for. She knocked on the doorframe, "Angus, do you have a moment?"

The large pathologist turned to look at her. "Good Morning Laura, how can I help you?"

"I have a 10 AM post and I was wondering if you could cover it for me? I've had something come up and need to be away for a bit this morning. I can cover any call outs this morning if need be."

He nodded, "Aye, of course I can help out. Who's the DI?"

"Lewis, I'll transfer the case over to you."

He looked at her for a moment, "You normally handle all of DI Lewis' cases. Is everything alright?"

Laura smiled at him, "Everything's fine, I just have a conflict I need to deal with. Thanks Angus, I appreciate the help."

He lifted his chin to her, "Anytime Laura."

She waved at him as she headed down the hall in search of Jean. A few minutes later, she knocked on Jean's door.

"Come in." Laura opened the door, entered and closed it behind her. She waited for Jean to look up. "Good morning Laura, to what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call?"

Laura grimaced, "I need to alert you to something. I don't think it's an issue but I wanted to err on the side of caution."

Jean put her glasses on her desk and motioned Laura to a chair. "You have my attention."

"I just transferred Robbie's case to Rawbones."

Jean gave her a confused look, "Has something happened? Are you trying to avoid Robbie?"

Laura shook her head, "No, nothing like that. Robbie identified the body and I might have a conflict of interest."

"I don't understand; do you know the deceased?"

"No, I don't think I have seen her before. But, as you know I have been guest lecturing at St. John's and she was a student in the Medical Sciences department. So, there's a chance that she has been in one of my lectures. Like I said, I am erring on the side of caution."

Jean nodded to her, "That seems reasonable. Do me a favor and let the boys know? You know they don't really care for Rawbones."

Laura stood to leave and nodded to Jean, "I'll let them know and I'll let you get on with your day."

As Laura opened the door, Jean asked, "So, how was your evening?"

Laura looked back at her, "It was perfect. I'll fill you in this evening."

Jean smiled as she put her glasses back on, "I look forward to it. Seven?"

Laura nodded, "That's perfect. See you then." She opened the door and left Jean's office.

She headed back to her office. Back at her desk, she sent Robbie and James an email letting them know about the change and then started going through the rest of her emails. As she was reading them her mobile buzzed. She looked at the text and smiled, "Miss you already. Saturday can't get here soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry but, this one is not the most exciting but sometimes you have yo set up a few plot points.**

**Chapter 9**

James was just entering the station when he saw Laura Hobson walking into the Chief Super's office. He was curious about what had her here this early in the morning. He hid around a corner to see how long the conversation would last.

A few minutes later, Laura left and walked away. He went down the hall and knocked on Jean's door. "Come in."

James opened the door and stuck his head, "Good morning Chief Super."

Jean looked up at him over her glasses, "Good morning James, how can I help you today?"

He nodded his head to the hallway, "I saw Dr. Hobson come out of your office. Any news?"

She smiled at him, "You'll know soon enough. I refuse to be the bearer of bad news on this one."

"Oh, so now we are keeping secrets. I'll keep that in mind later."

She sighed, "Not keeping secrets James. But, this is news it is best you seem to be just as shocked about as your DI."

James thought for a moment, "And it involves Dr. Hobson?"

Jean shook her head, "James, I am not going to tell you. You will know soon enough. As a matter of fact, by the time you get to your desk you will know what she came by for. Now, shoo, I do have work to do you know."

"Are we still on for lunch on Saturday?"

"Of course James.

"I look forward to it." He moved to close the door.

"Oh and James, do get that information?"

He smiled as he closed the door, "Yes ma'am."

James checked his watch and realized that Robbie would be in soon. He went to the break room, made two cups of tea and headed to his office. He sat one cup on Robbie's desk then headed to his desk. He turned on his computer and waited.

As Robbie walked in the door, James logged into his email. He scrolled through the emails and found one from Laura. He opened the email and read it:

_"Robbie & James _

_Sorry for the last minute change, however, I have a conflict and won't be able to perform the post today. I have asked Dr. Rawbones to full in for me. He will be ready for you at ten. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_Thanks,_

_Laura"_

James groaned. Robbie looked at him, "Something wrong?"

"You aren't going to like it."

"What am I not going to like?"

"Dr. Hobson emailed us. She won't be doing the post today. Dr. Rawbones will be doing it."

Robbie stared at James then exploded, "What? Why?"

"She says she has a conflict."

Robbie grabbed his phone and dialed her extension, "Well, we will see about that." The phone rang four times and then he heard her voicemail. He hung up the phone and reached into his pocket for his mobile. He found her number and hit send. After one ring it went to voicemail. He looked at James, "What does it mean when it goes straight to voicemail after one ring?"

James cringed, "That means she ignored the call." He saw the frustrated look on Robbie's face and changed course, "But most likely it means she was in a meeting and forgot to turn off her cell and had to ignore it."

Robbie shook his head, "No, I think she is avoiding me."

James leaned forward, "I'm sure that's not the case, sir."

Robbie stood and started pacing, "No, then why wouldn't she go to dinner with me last night? And, she hasn't been to drinks with us in a month? And, why hasn't she called me back from last night? And, now, she's pawning off cases to bloody Rawbones. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"Sir, she probably already had plans last night which is why she didn't go to dinner last night. I don't know about you but I haven't specifically asked her to join us for drinks in ages. If she got in late she probably didn't call you back because it was late. And, in all the years, through all of your spats, she has never pushed one of your cases, so it is probably something out of her control. But, just in case, when is the last time you did anything with her?"

Robbie stopped pacing, "I don't know for sure, we had lunch during a case about a month ago."

"And, nothing since then?"

"Nothing."

James groaned inwardly, of course this wasn't going to be that easy. "Look, sir, I am sure there is nothing going on with Dr. Hobson. So, why don't we put this aside, for now, and work on the case? It looks like you identified the victim."

Robbie looked at him for a second and then nodded, "Ta, but it wasn't any great detective work. Her roommate came in last night. She gave me all of the details so really just dumb luck."

James smiled at him, "Let's be honest sir, some of our best work has come from just dumb luck."

Robbie laughed and sat back down, "That's true. I thought after the post we could go over and search her room and chat with the roommate."

"What are the odds that Rawbones can do the post early?"

Robbie lifts up his phone and dials an extension, "There's only one way to find out."

James stands and heads towards the door, "While you do that, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Robbie waved at James as he left the office. Once out of the office, James grabbed his mobile and typed a quick text, "_Robbie is beginning to suspect something is wrong with the lovely Laura. No love on the dinner though._"

He waited a few minutes in the hallway and then headed back into the office. As soon as Robbie saw him he stood, "Rawbones can take us now. Let's get started."

James turned and headed to the morgue with Robbie trailed behind him. As they passed Jean's office, she stuck her head out the door, "Where's the fire boys"

Robbie spoke over his shoulder. "Rawbones can do the post now so we are headed over."

Jean panicked for a moment, "So, you are headed to the morgue?"

Robbie looked at her oddly, "Yes ma'am, that's generally where the post mortems are done."

She walked to her desk and grabbed her mobile and started typing while she spoke to Robbie, "So, do you have an ID yet?"

She typed a message to Laura, "_Dynamic Duo headed your way in case you want to make yourself scarce._"

Robbie groaned, "Yes ma'am, we identified her last night."

Jean looked annoyed, "So, fill me in."

Robbie stuttered, "Ma'am can we go to the post and tell you later. All we really know is her name and where she went to school."

Jean suppressed a smile she knew she had pressed her luck as much as she could. "Fine Lewis, but I want an update before the end of the day."

Robbie stalked away angrily. James turned to Jean, "I assume you had a reason for winding him up like that."

Jean rolled her eyes, "James, in case you have forgotten, I do run this station. It is my right to know pertinent details on all open cases."

James leaned in so that only she could hear him, "You're not fooling me, ma'am. You were giving Laura time to escape."

"Sergeant, I did no such thing. Now, shouldn't you catch up with you DI?

James looked at her for a long moment. He knew when the battle was lost. "Yes ma'am." He stalked away annoyed with his Chief Super. As he made the last turn to the morgue his mobile vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the message. "_Thought it was best that she not be there._" He smiled at the message and shook his head. He pushed through the morgue doors just as Rawbones was making the first incision.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Robbie and James were seated at a café having a late lunch. The post mortem had confirmed Dr. Hobson's original hypothesis about strangulation. Beyond that, there wasn't much to go on.

They had searched Janine Cross' room and found it was partially packed. When they spoke with the roommate she didn't know why. She didn't notice it until she had gone looking for Janine the night before. The last time she had seen her was the morning before as she was leaving for class. Everything had seemed fine with Janine.

So, now they were waiting to catch her boyfriend as he left a tutorial. Robbie was looking out over the campus. James thought this might be a good time to start a conversation, "You'll never guess who I saw last night, sir."

He looked at James, "Not even going to try to guess."

"Zoe Susskin."

Robbie gave him a blank look, "Who is that?"

"You remember, she was that young girl who was in a gifted program."

Robbie nodded, "Aye, the clever clogs who put you in your place?"

James rolled his eyes, "Thanks for that sir. But, yes that is who she is."

"How is she doing," Robbie asked as he took a bit of his sandwich.

"She is doing well. She thinks she'll be back in school in the fall." James took a bite of his sandwich and waited. When Robbie didn't respond, "Sir, was that the last time you had lunch with Dr. Hobson?"

Robbie took a sip of his water and thought about it, "Yeah, I think it was."

"So, did something happen at that lunch or during the case?"

Robbie thought about it, "No, she came by the office near the end of the case and I was on the phone with Our Lyn. I tried to get her to wait and she left."

"Do you think she was mad about that?"

"No, she knew it was Our Lyn, but she did seem sad. However, I saw her the next day and she was fine, she even asked me to her house for dinner."

James paused for a moment, "Dinner at her house? How did that go sir?"

Robbie had a mouthful of sandwich he swallowed then answered. "It didn't. That was the weekend Our Lyn had that scare. I went up to Manchester. I left her a message at her house."

"And, did she ever reschedule?"

"No, come to think of it, she never mentioned it." Robbie rubbed under his eye. "I wonder why, she seemed pretty excited about it."

"Sir, did it occur to you to say something to her about rescheduling?"

Robbie looked at his watch then picked up his plate, "No, I didn't say anything because I figured she would since she did the asking in the first place. Come on, we need to go to catch the boyfriend."

James stood and grabbed his plate. "You know sir, you should probably say something to her. Try to reschedule."

"Maybe, we'll see. Let's go catch the boyfriend."

They chatted with the boyfriend and he added one piece of information to the puzzle. Apparently, Janine was not doing well in school. The last time the boyfriend saw her she was headed to a meeting with her tutor, Dr. Jack Avery.


	11. Chapter 11

**The elusive Mr. Innocent makes an appearance. He is flirtatious but completely devoted to the magnificent Jean Innocent. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. It seems Jack is making headway with even some of the most ardent Robbie/Laura shippers. Jack is not going to give up Laura easily. Unlike Robbie, he knows a good thing when he sees it.**

**Chapter 11**

Laura finished her last report, emailed it to the detective and then shut her computer off. She grabbed her things and headed out. She decided to take a quick detour over to Jean's office.

She knocked on the door and heard the familiar "Come in."

She opened the door and saw Jean was on her mobile leaned back in her chair. She knew that Jean was on the phone with the infamous Mr. Innocent by the relaxed body language.

Jean waved her into the office and motioned to the chair. She pushed a button on her phone, "Richard, Laura Hobson has joined us so do try to keep the conversation PG-13."

The deep, rumbling voice of Richard Innocent filled the room, "But Jeannie, maybe I don't want to keep things PG-13 with the lovely Laura."

Laura laughed at the flirting from Richard Innocent, "You know Richard, that would mean ever so much more if I didn't know how desperately in love you are with Jean."

All three laughed before Richard said, "That is an excellent point you make Laura, once you have seen me with Jean you realize what a toothless tiger I actually am."

Laura laughed at the comparison, "Well, I don't know about that but I know that the flirting is meaningless by comparison. How are you and when are you coming home? You know she misses you desperately and I can only entertain her for so long."

"Laura, that feeling is completely mutual. Alas, I don't get home until Monday. So, you only have a few more days, although, as I understand it, you have been rather distracted the past few days. You know I am going to want to meet this man to make sure he is worthy of your precious heart."

Laura smiled at Richard's words. He really was an amazing man. She understood why Jean was still head over heels in love with him even after this many years. "I think we might be able to arrange that next week if you are in town."

"I will be and that is a date. Now, I will let you two lovely ladies get on to your evening of debauchery. Keep each other safe and try to stay out of trouble. Jeannie, I love you and will talk to you tomorrow."

Jean smiled at the phone, "Good of you to remember that I am still here. I love you too my darling. Have a good evening." She reached over and hit the end button.

Laura looked at her friend, "You two are good together. I have always been very envious of your relationship. It's what I want."

Jean blushed, "I did get very lucky. He still takes my breath away every time I see him. So, what brings you by so late in the day?"

"I have decided that I am completely knackered and wondered how you would feel about takeaway rather than a home cooked meal?"

"Make it that Thai place we like so much and you have a deal. You get the Thai and I will get the wine."

Laura stood, "That is the second best offer I have had all day."

Jean laughed, "Oh, so I'm second best today?"

Laura laughed, "Well, I am almost positive that no matter how drunk you are, I won't be naked with you at the end of the night."

Jean raised her eyebrows, "Never say never Laura."

Laura shook her head at Jean, "Good to know, just in case things don't work out with Jack. See you at seven?"

"Actually, I am about to log off for the day. I brought clothes to change into with me. So why don't I meet you at six instead?"

"That works for me. See you then." Laura walked off. She felt her phone buzz and pulled it from her pocket, "_Enjoy girls night. Headed for a run. Call you in the morning. Miss you."_

She smiled and hit respond, _"Enjoy the run. Not too early. Miss you too."_

With that Laura called the Thai place, placed their order and headed for her car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Robbie and James were knocking on the front door of Dr. Jack Avery. So far, there was no answer. "James, why don't you walk around back and see if there is a patio."

James started to walk around the house when they heard a voice, "Can I help you gents?"

Robbie and James turn to see a distinguished man jogging up the driveway. Robbie called out to him. "Are you Dr. Jack Avery?"

The man stopped jogging. Robbie noticed that he wasn't winded and didn't appear to be sweating. "Yes, I am Dr. Avery. Can I help you gentlemen with something?"

Robbie pulled out his ID and James followed suit, "I'm Detective Inspector Lewis and this is Sergeant Hathaway. We need to ask you a few questions about one of your students Janine Cross."

Jack walked around the two and unlocked his front door. "Come on in detectives and we can talk about my former student Miss Cross."

Robbie and James looked at each other and then followed Jack into the house. Jack continued into the house and the men followed. Once in the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and offered one to each of them.

Robbie took the bottle, "Why did you say former student Dr. Avery?"

Jack took a deep drink from the bottle before answering Robbie. "Because, unfortunately, I had to send her down on Wednesday."

James looked hard at Jack. "Her boyfriend mentioned she was having problems but he didn't say anything about her being sent down."

"It was late in the afternoon around four or so I think. Why is a student being sent down a police matter?"

Robbie stepped forward, "Unfortunately Dr. Avery, Miss Cross was found dead early Thursday morning."

Jack stared at Robbie, "Oh dear. She was such a lovely young woman."

"Exactly why was she sent down Dr. Avery?"

Jack looked at Robbie. "Do you mind if we sit?" He motioned to the living room and walked through to a chair. Robbie and James followed him and took positions on the sofa.

Robbie asked again, "Why was she sent down Dr. Avery?"

Jack was staring, lost, out the windows. James leaned forward, "Dr. Avery, can I get you anything.

Jack shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, just wasn't really expecting you to say she was dead. But, then I guess no one really expects that do they?"

Robbie shook his head, "Not generally, no. Can you tell us why she was sent down?"

Jack took a deep breath, "Unfortunately, Miss Cross wasn't cut out for the rigors of an Oxford education."

Robbie's brow furrowed, "If she wasn't cut out for it, how did she get in?"

Jack looked at him, "She's quite bright. However, once she got here she discovered that everyone is quite bright. She was probably the brightest student in her sixth form but it was a natural intelligence. She never really had to work at it. When she got here, she didn't know how to keep up."

Robbie started to get more annoyed, "So, she was failing?"

Jack shook his head, "Not, yet, but she wouldn't have made through her first exams. I worked with her other professors and we all agreed it was best to send her down."

Sensing Robbie's frustration, James stepped in. "My guess is she didn't take that well?"

Jack shook his head, "No, she begged me to reconsider. As her primary tutor, I had the final say. I told her that while I thought she was quite smart, she wasn't disciplined enough for Oxford. I gave her a list of other schools that I thought would be a better fit for her and offered to help her with entry into any of them."

"How did she handle that?"

"About as you would expect, she threw the paper at me. Told me we were all horrible elitists and just wanted her gone because she had gone to a state school. I tried to reassure her, but she was angry."

Robbie stood up, "Can you blame her? You crushed her dreams."

Jack sat back in his chair, "Detective Lewis, it was never my intention to crush her dreams. I worked diligently to help her try to make it. But, sometimes it's not meant to be. She's a lovely girl and I will miss having her in my tutorials. I was quite serious about helping her finding a school that was a better fit."

Once again, James stepped in. "To your knowledge, was she having problems with anyone?"

He shook his head, "No, I know she had a boyfriend. But, beyond that, I really didn't know much about her beyond her academic career."

"So, what happened after she threw the paper at you?"

"She stormed out of my office and headed for parts unknown. I sent an email to the administration office, returned a call to a colleague and then I left for dinner with my girlfriend."

Robbie nodded, "And where were you between two and four Wednesday night?"

Jack nodded understanding the need to ask the question, "I was in bed with my girlfriend."

Robbie looked at him sarcastically and walked toward the windows, "And, I guess she can vouch for you?"

"Absolutely, you probably know her, she's the Chief Medical Examiner for Oxfordshire, Dr. Laura Hobson."

Robbie turned to glare at Jack. James looked at Robbie.


	13. Chapter 13

**James has a breakthrough with Robbie. It's kind of sad. **

**Chapter 13**

James rushed Robbie out of Jack Avery's house before something unfortunate could happen. He got him to the car and somehow managed to get the keys from him. While Robbie was distracted trying to fasten his seatbelt, James pulled out his phone and sent Jean a text.

"_Tick, tick, boom. Robbie just found out about the lovely Laura. Will manage this end wherever you are keep her away from home._"

James got into the car, started it and drove away. As they were leaving Jack Avery's street, Robbie finally spoke, "We need to speak to Laura."

"No sir, we don't need to speak to Laura. We need someone else to speak to Laura."

Robbie stared out the window, shell-shocked, "Do you think they are really together?"

James pulled into the nearest car park and looked at Robbie. Robbie hadn't noticed that they had stopped so James reached out and touched his arm, "Sir, why would he have to lie to us? He would have to know that we would be able to verify his story too easily."

The anguish on Robbie's face broke James' heart. "But, I don't understand. I thought she knew how I feel about her, that I just needed time."

James reached out to touch Robbie's arm again, "Sir, have you ever told her?"

"Not in so many words, no. I thought she knew. We've been gradually getting closer. It's always been Laura. I don't understand how she could do this?"

"Sir, people get lonely and if you don't tell them how they feel, they may not know. I know you think she knew but what if she didn't?"

Robbie looked out of the window, "Just take me to her house. We need to confirm his alibi."

James shook his head, "No, sir, I won't do that. We are going to let the Chief Super handle this. She can be objective. You can't."

Robbie looked at him anger coming off him in waves, "That's an order Sergeant. Take me to Dr. Hobson's house."

James started the car again and prayed that Jean had gotten his text and done what she needed to do. He pulled into traffic and headed for Dr. Hobson's house.

He took the longest route possible to give Jean even more time to do what she needed to do. Thirty minutes later he parked outside of her house. There are no cars James took that as a sign that Jean had been successful. His mobile had vibrated multiple times but he daren't look at it with Robbie in this state.

"It doesn't look like anyone is home sir."

Robbie got out of the car and walked towards the door. He looked at the house where the woman he had secretly loved for years and knocked loudly on the door.

James watched from the car, letting Robbie have his space. He pulled his mobile from his pocket and looked at the texts.

"_What happened? What do you mean Robbie found out?"_

_"Have convinced Laura to come to my house instead. Keep me up to date."_

_"What is going on?"_

James hit reply and responded, "_One of the people we had to interview was Dr. Jack Avery, her new beau. He used her as his alibi. He's banging on her door now. More later."_

He got out of the car and walked towards Robbie, "Sir, she isn't home."

Robbie turned to look at him, anger still emanating from him. "She's probably with him. Let's go back there."

"Sir, she could be anywhere. And, really I don't think it's a good idea that you talk to her. Please, let me call the Chief Super and have her talk to Dr. Hobson tomorrow. I think it's for the best sir."

Robbie looked at him and James could tell he was broken, "Make the call James and then take me home. I just want to be alone."

James breathed a sigh of relief. "Let me take you home first, sir. Then I will call the Chief Super.

Robbie nodded and headed to the car. James pulled his phone from his pocket. "_Taking Robbie home. Have convinced him best for you to interview Laura. Talk tomorrow."_

James held the phone up to his ear and pretended to be talking on the phone. He watched Robbie in the car. Then he headed to the car. "Sir, would you like to get something to eat before I take you home?"

"No, James, I just need to be alone to think. Did you get the Chief Super?"

James started driving, "Yes sir. She will keep trying to reach Dr. Hobson tonight and in the morning. She will get the answers."

Robbie nodded as James drove away from Dr. Hobson's. Ten minutes later he pulled into the car park at Robbie's. They sat there in the car for a few minutes. James cleared his throat and turned to Robbie, "Sir, I know your upset and what happened earlier was a horrible thing. But, did you expect that Dr. Hobson was going to wait for you forever. I am sure that she may have suspected you cared for her but was that as a friend or as more?"

James saw the tears running down Robbie's face, "I don't know how to do that James."

"Surely you told Val how you felt, sir?"

"I did but that was different. She was my first love I didn't have any baggage when I met her. I was free to love her completely."

"I don't understand sir."

Robbie looked away from James, "I still love Val and I always will. It wouldn't be fair to Laura to ask her to be second best."

"Sir, do you love her?"

"Of course I do but I also love Val. I can't love two people."

"Sir, let me ask you this. Are you still in love with Val or do you just love her?"

Robbie looked stricken, as he contemplated James' question. James could tell Robbie had answered the question even if he didn't say anything.

"Robbie," Robbie looked at him surprised by the use of his first name. "Are you _in_ love with Dr. Hobson?"

Robbie slumped in his seat, "I think I am James. But, how can that be?"

"Sir, you are in love with the person who is here. You will always love Val but you're in love with Laura. And, sir, you have to figure out how to tell her."

Robbie looked at him eye to eye for the first time, "But, you heard him, she's with him now."

"That might be the case. But, she has waited for you for years. Something tells me that it's not over yet."

Robbie drew a deep breath, "I need to think. I don't know what to do." He opened the car door and stepped out.

James rolled the window down, "Sir, one final piece of advice. Whatever you do, make it come from the heart. You are at your best when you lead with your heart."

Robbie smiled at James and patted the top of the car. He turned and walked towards his building.

James drove away breathing a sigh of relief. The situation was under control for now. At the first light, he texted Jean, "_Situation under control, for now. Let's change lunch to late breakfast. We need to get ahead of this."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Something tells me Jean Innocent would be an amazing, fierce friend. **

**Chapter 14**

Jean had just stopped at the off licence to get wine when her mobile buzzed. She looked at the text, "_Tick, tick, boom. Robbie just found out about the lovely Laura. Will manage this end wherever you are keep her away from home._"

She took a deep breath and then cursed. This is what she was afraid of. She hit reply, "_What happened? What do you mean Robbie found out?"_

She found Laura's number on her phone and hit send. After two rings, Laura answered. "Jean, what's up?"

"Change of plans, would you mind coming to my house tonight. I completely forgot that I have a repairman at the house and I need to run out and pay him. If I do that, I will be ridiculously late. However if you come to me we can go along as originally planned."

"No, that's fine. Let me pack a quick bag and grab the food. I'll be there about half six."

"Great, I'll open the wine. See you soon." Jean disconnected the call.

She checked to see if James had responded to her text. _"Have convinced Laura to come to my house instead. Keep me up to date."_

She grabbed her bag and headed into the off licence. These two were going to be the death of her yet. She really did want to knock their heads together, lock them in a room with strict instructions to not come out until they were together.

Thirty minutes later Jean pulled into the drive of her own home. She still hadn't heard back from James and was starting to worry. She hoped that Laura had been quick and managed to get away before the boys got there. It wasn't that she didn't want Laura questioned, she just didn't want Robbie to do it. The last time she had forced him to question her like a suspect had not gone well. She would handle asking Laura but until that happened, she had to protect her friend.

She sent one last text to James, _"What is going on?"_ Then she headed into her house. She quickly changed into casual clothes, opened the wine and poured herself a generous glass. She looked at the wine and decided she needed something stronger. She was downing the last of her two fingers of whisky when she heard Laura's car in the drive.

Jean took a deep breath and went outside to help Laura. "My goodness did you get one of everything on the menu?"

Laura laughed and looked down at the bags, "You know how they say you should never shop when you're hungry, well they should add call in takeaway to that. You can keep the leftovers and eat them this weekend."

Jean grabbed Laura's bag and ushered her friend into her house. "I have a glass of wine ready for you in the kitchen. Go through and get it, I'll take your bag up to the guest bedroom."

Jean turned to go up the stairs. She dropped the bag on the bed then crossed the hall and checked that there were towels in the guest bathroom. Then she headed to the kitchen. At the foot of the stairs she could hear Laura humming in the kitchen. She rounded the corner and watched her friend pull plates from the cabinets. "You seem happy."

Laura turned and placed the plates on the bar before reaching into a drawer and grabbing knives and forks, "I am happy Jean. I didn't expect to be but Jack makes me happy. It's just easy and comfortable." She stopped, distracted by her own happiness. She pointed at Jean, "By the way do you have a glass somewhere else or am I drinking alone?"

Jean pointed at Laura's glass, "Actually, that was mine but you pulled up as I poured it so I let you have it instead."

Laura laughed, took a glass from the cabinet and poured Jean a glass. They each took their glass and clinked their glasses together. Laura smiled, "To being happy."

Jean smiled back at her friend, "I can drink to that. Now, you said something about being hungry, let's eat."

They spend the next few minutes serving food and then settled in to eating. Jean broke the companionable silence, "So, tell me about Jack."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, anything beyond he's gorgeous and he makes you smile would be an improvement."

Laura blushed, "He is quite dishy isn't he?"

Jean took a sip of wine, "That he is. Start with the vitals and then we can get to the juicy stuff."

Laura laughed and plunged in. "OK, he's 47, widowed, no children and he is simply brilliant. He was a surgeon but when his wife took ill, he went into research so that he could be with her more. He moved here after she passed."

"How did she die?"

"Cancer, it was pretty quick. From the point she was diagnosed to when she passed it was only three months."

"How frightening! How long ago?"

"Three years"

"How did you two meet?" Jean asked while taking a bite of food.

"He attended one of the lectures I did. Afterwards, he introduced himself and we just clicked. He asked me to have coffee; coffee became dinner, which became a movie, which became drinks. That was just over three weeks ago. We've seen each other three to four times a week since. We talk every day and text multiple times a day."

"That's an awful lot of seeing each other. How did you manage to keep this secret from me?"

Laura reached over and took Jean's hand, "It was hard. And, I am very sorry for doing it. But, this was something I needed to keep for me for awhile."

Jean squeezed her friends' hand and smiled, "Oh darling, no need to apologize. I understand why you didn't. I am simply marveling that you were able to do it. I pride myself on being rather observant." She picked up her plate and Laura's and started to clear up.

Laura laughed as she started to clear up the takeaway containers. "It was hard but I pride myself on my plotting skills. I've wanted to tell you for the last week as I realized how serious things were getting. And, honestly, I was going to tell you at lunch yesterday."

Jean washed off their plates and utensils and then placed them all in the dishwasher. She topped off both their glasses. "This works out better because we have more time and I can get all of the juicy stuff. So, start sharing."

They went into the living room and curled into the couch. Laura took a sip of her wine. "I'm not sure what there is to share. It's been these series of progressively better dates. We've gone to movies, plays, a concert. We've shopped together, had meals and at the end of each of them I don't want them to end."

With a mischievous look on her face, Jean asked, "And Wednesday night it didn't end?"

Laura blushed, took a sip of wine and sighed. "No, on Wednesday night it didn't end."

Jean nudged her with her foot, "Continue."

"He picked me up at the office. It was just supposed to be dinner and maybe a stroll along the river. As always, he picked this amazing restaurant and we shared a bottle of outstanding wine. Then, as we were walking along the river we stopped on a bridge, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. It was a toe-curler of a kiss and suddenly, I didn't want to stop. We quickly headed back to my place and the rest of the evening passed in a blur of flying clothes and lots of skin."

Jean waited. She could see that Laura was lost to the moment. She sipped her wine and surreptitiously checked her phone. There were two messages from James.

"_One of the people we had to interview was Dr. Jack Avery, her new beau. He used her as his alibi. He's banging on her door now. More later."_

"_Situation under control, for now. Let's change lunch to late breakfast. We need to get ahead of this." _She breathed a sigh of relief only to catch Laura staring at her.

"That's about the tenth time tonight you have checked your phone. What's going on?"

Jean shook her head, "Nothing, just thought Richard might text to ask about the repairs to the house."

"You know Jean, some of my best friends happen to be police officers, detectives at that. One thing I have picked up over the years is the ability to spot a really bad lie. What gives?"

Jean stood, sat her wine glass on the table and headed to the bar. This conversation was going to take more than wine. She poured two fingers of whisky for each of them. She returned to the sofa and handed one glass to Laura. "Drink up, you are going to need that."

Laura watched Jean take a long pull from her glass before taking a sip of her own. "Why do I feel like our change of venue tonight has something to do with me?"

"Perceptive as always Laura." She took another sip of whisky, sat and then looked at Laura. "Robbie knows about you and Jack."

Laura blanched and then downed her whisky. Suddenly, she was struggling to breath. She stood, went to the bar and poured another healthy measure of whisky into her glass. She turned back to Jean with a stricken look on her face, "How?"

"The body from yesterday. Apparently, they had to interview your Dr. Avery as part of the follow-up. When they asked him where he was the night before he gave you as his alibi."

All the air left Laura's body, the glass in her hand crashed to the ground, "Oh God, I'm going to be sick." She dashed to the powder room just before all of her dinner came up.

Jean was right behind her. She wet a towel then sat on the floor next to her friend. She stroked her back until the heaving subsided. When Laura sat back, Jean gently wiped her mouth and ran the cool cloth over her brow. She wiped the tears from Laura's face and waited for her friend to speak.

Laura closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "I didn't want to him to find out like that Jean."

Jean pulled Laura into her arms and placed a gentle kiss in her hair. "Oh darling, of course you didn't, you can't blame yourself for this. There is no way you could have known this would happen."

Sobs racked Laura's small frame, "You and James both warned me. You told me to tell him. And, I didn't. And, now he has found out in the most awful way imaginable."

Jean smiled, in spite of her friends' obvious discomfort, "Well, not the MOST awful way imaginable. I mean he could have walked in on you guys kissing or more."

Once again Laura's shoulders shook. Jean silently cursed herself. Richard always warned her that her demented sense of humor came out at the oddest times. She was looking for the words to fix what she had just said when she realized that Laura wasn't crying harder, she was laughing.

Laura pulled away and wiped her face, "Well, when you put it like that, I guess it isn't all bad."

Jean's heart broke as she recognized the brittleness in Laura's words. That ability to put up walls so quickly was what made them such good friends. She stood and offered her hand to Laura. She pulled her to a standing position. She wrapped her arms around her. "Let's get you cleaned up. We can talk about it then pile up in my bed and watch some really awful movies."

The smaller woman wrapped her arms around Jean and dissolved into tears. "Jean, I never wanted to hurt him. I just wanted to be happy, I just wanted to be loved."

Jean stroked her hair, "I know that Laura. Come on let's get you upstairs." She led Laura to the stairs. "Go on up, get your pajamas on, wash your face and curl into my bed. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Laura started walking up the stairs. Halfway up she stopped and turned to Jean, "Thanks."

Jean looked up at the tear stained face of her friend, "You've no need to thank me Laura. We will fix this."

She watched Laura walk up the stairs and then went to clean up the mess and lock up. She grabbed her phone and sent two texts.

The first was to James, "_Laura knows. She is devastated. Late breakfast is fine. Will text in AM with details."_

The second text was to Richard, "_I love you more than I can ever say. Thanks for never letting me doubt that you love me. Sleep well my love."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally, Robbie realizes that he is going to have to do something. He is going to have fight to win our lovely Laura.**

**Chapter 15**

Robbie paced his apartment. He felt like he had been punched. He wanted to be angry but he knew that the only person he had to be angry with was himself. Laura had done everything for him. And, he had never shown her anything.

He remembered the night they had married Val. She had been there at the house. She had coordinated all the food that people brought. Had put it in the freezer or the garbage dependent on what she felt was appropriate. She had made sure the kids ate. And then when she saw the desperation in his eyes, she had chased everyone out of the house. She had taken the brandy glass from him and pushed him into the bathroom to shower.

When he came out she had a cup of tea and a plate for him. She made him eat and then she forced him to bed. He woke up the next morning and she was there in the kitchen with the kids making breakfast. She'd smiled at him and told him it was one of two things she could cook that wasn't tea and toast.

Over those next two years, she had regularly checked on him. Made sure he occasionally ate something. She was kind about his drinking and had poured him into his own bed on more than one occasion after being called because he was drunk somewhere and couldn't drive.

When he took the posting in BVI, she had taken him to the airport. She'd smiled up at him as she hugged him and told him not to buy her a rubbish souvenir. He'd almost kissed her that day. Then the thought of that made him cry throughout the flight.

Two years later, he was back and she was the first friendly face he saw. She was simply breathtaking. And, of course, the first words out of her mouth were teasing him about that shirt. He had wanted to hug her. But, as they were at a crime scene it wouldn't have been appropriate. It was then he realized he hadn't bought her a souvenir at all.

Over the last four years, they had gradually grown closer. It started with drinks with James after hard cases, then quick lunches or a cup of tea during the day. Those had become lengthy dinners where they talked about nothing and everything. He couldn't count the number of times he had wanted to kiss her, to hold her.

He had overheard her talking to a friend about wanting to see "The Fairie Queen" and he knew that was his chance. They could get away from Oxford and all of the prying eyes. Nature would take its course. She said yes and that ranked as one of the top five happiest days of his life. He'd been so nervous and then they'd had to cancel. He had carefully felt her out and she seemed to want to try again.

And, then those awful twins had almost taken her from him. She'd been in that grave and he couldn't go to her. He knew if he went in after her he wouldn't be able to be strong for her. He sent James and went after the twins. Looking back, it was a mistake. He should have jumped in after her and told her how much he loved her. It was the first time he realized that he loved her not just wanted her. But, he had missed his chance.

It had taken them months to get back to somewhat normal. Every time he had seen her she seemed so sad. He was never sure if it was because of the loss of her friend or the loss of them.

However, just over a month ago, she had asked him to come to her house dinner. She said she would cook. He remembered thinking what was the other thing she knew how to cook.

But, once again, something happened. Lyn had been in an accident and was in hospital. He dropped everything and went to Manchester. He called her from the train and hoped to catch her. He got her voicemail instead.

When he had seen her on Monday, she hadn't said anything. He wanted to believe that she had been normal. But, now as he looked at the last few weeks, she hadn't been normal. She had ben polite and professional but she hadn't been his Laura.

Surely she understood that he had to go to Lyn? Surely she couldn't hold that against him? James was right, he should have finally pushed and gone to her when he got back from Manchester. He should have brought takeaway and surprised her.

And, now, she had someone new. Someone younger who didn't seem to have any problem showing how he felt. He had called her his girlfriend so casually as though it were something he had done many times before.

In just over a month, he had lost her, all because he was too scared to love her. James' questions earlier had hit home. He hadn't told her how he felt so how could he expect her to know. He owed James an apology for ordering him earlier. James had probably saved him from making matters much worse.

Her boyfriend wasn't a real suspect. Robbie had known when he saw the look on the mans' face as they told him he hadn't done it. Of course, they had to confirm the alibi but James was right it couldn't be him.

The only thing he did know was that he had to speak with Laura. She might be with this other man. But, he wasn't going down without a fight. If he lost her, it wasn't going to be because hadn't dared to try.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After dropping Robbie, James had headed back to the station. He needed to figure out a way to finish this case. And, he needed to do it as quickly as possible.

He talked with one of the PCs and got her to start pulling CCTV footage from 4 PM onwards near Dr. Avery's office. Then he headed to his office to look through her computer.

An hour later he was finished with her computer. He rubbed his eyes. After reading some of her work, he agreed with Dr. Avery's assessment. She really wasn't cut out for Oxford. He knew that had rankled Robbie. But, sending her down was probably the kindest thing the man could have done for her.

He had perused her emails and there were no surprises. She didn't have a secret boyfriend or lover. She seemed to get along well with her roommate and was relatively close to her family. They were even aware of her struggles with school. Her mother had even encouraged her to come home.

So, how does a young woman with such a strong support system end up discarded on the side of a river strangled to death? There is a knock at the door. "Sergeant, those CCTV files are ready for you."

"Thanks Julie, mind if I look at them at your desk."

She smiled at the dishy Sergeant, "Not all sir."

He followed her to her desk and they sat side by side. She started the footage, "Here is where she leaves the doctors' office. She looks very upset."

James nodded, "Considering what she just learned she had reason to be. Where does she go from here?"

Julie fast forwarded the footage, "There are only three directions she could go. The first would take her back into the campus and the other two take here away from the college." She slows the footage. "She takes this route and heads out of campus."

"Can we see where she went from there?"

She switches to another angle. "We pick her up three block away going into a bar."

James winces as he sees the bar. "Not really a bar that a single woman needs to be in."

Julie smiled, "Are you suggesting that women shouldn't go to bars alone sir?"

"Well, not that bar. Do we have footage of her leaving?"

Julie sighs that he missed her flirting and presses the fast forward button again, "Yes sir, she comes out four hours later a little worse for the wear

James watches the footage as Janine Cross leaves the bar barely able to stand. However, she has help walking out. "Julie can you get a close-up of that man?"

She zooms in on the face of Janine Cross's boyfriend, Zach Mitzner. "Julie, feel like taking a drive with me? I need to go pick up that young man."

A thrill runs through Julie, "Not at all sir."


	17. Chapter 17

**Jack comes back strong and Laura gets some Innocent cuddles.**

**Chapter 17**

Laura went upstairs to the guest bedroom. She dug through her bag and found her phone. She had four missed calls from Jack, one voice message and two text messages.

The first text message: "_Hate to interrupt girls night. Call me when you get the chance._"

The second text message: "_Haven't heard back from you. Please call me._"

She hit the button to listen to her voice mail. "_Laura, it's Jack. There were two detectives here earlier that asked where I was Wednesday. I wanted to let you know that I told them I was with you. I hated to out you like that. Call me if you can, if not I will see you tomorrow."_

Laura smiled and hit the button to call him back. He answered on the first ring, "Laura, I'm so sorry."

"Jack, I have nothing to hide. Of course you would give my name, as I recall we were together."

"I know but the detectives acted rather odd as they were leaving and it occurred to me that you might have been keeping us a secret."

She laughed, "Well, I tend to keep my private life private. But, I was never keeping you a secret. Why would I keep the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time a secret?"

"Really, the best thing?"

"Jack, I didn't realize how unhappy I was until I met you. You have awakened something in me that I didn't know had gone to sleep. You have been patient and kind and loving and so many other things I can't put into words yet."

Jack was silent for a moment, "Laura, everything you just said goes double for me."

"Jack you take my breath away all the time. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"So, I can pick you up at 6 AM?"

Laura laughed, "That might be a little early. How about noon at my place?"

"Too far away but I will live."

"OK! And Jack, don't forget to pack a bag because I don't plan on letting you leave tomorrow."

Jack took a deep breath, "Oh love, you just made me very happy."

"You mean I can do that without attacking you in your entryway."

"You make me happy by just being you. I will see you tomorrow."

Laura smiled, "Can't wait. Good night Jack."

"Good night love."

Laura ended the call and stood in the room smiling at her phone. Jean was standing in the doorway had heard Laura's side of the call. She tapped on the door, "You are gone, my friend."

Laura started and looked at Jean, "What do you mean Jean?"

Jean leaned against the door, "You have fallen in love with the good doctor."

Laura turned to her bag and dug through it for her pajamas. She shook her head before responding, "Not fallen but definitely falling."

"It's nice isn't it, falling in love."

Laura's eyes filled with years, "It's nice when the other person is falling in love with you too."

Jean nodded. She recognized that Laura needed some space. "So, to go with our movie marathon, would you like wine or tea?"

"I don't think I need any more alcohol. Tea would be nice."

"You get ready for bed and I will get us some tea. Richard brought back some amazing chocolate from his last trip. Do you think I could talk you into a piece or two?"

Laura smiled at her friend. "That sounds like the best offer I have had all day."

Jean laughed, "Finally, I take top billing. Go on to my bedroom once you are changed and pick a movie. " She turned and headed downstairs.

Ten minutes later Jean was back with the tea and chocolate. Laura was curled up under the covers staring at the TV. "Here we are, my lady, tea and sympathy."

Laura sat up in the bed, "You know the service in this establishment is top notch. I will have to write a letter to the management."

Jean set the tea tray on the bed then sat on the bed next to Laura. "Why don't you pour the tea while I get changed?"

Laura nodded. "Jean, would you mind if we talked before the movie?"

Jean took her hand, "We can talk all night if that is what you need." She leaned over and kissed her friend on her forehead.

Jean changed, brushed her teeth and washed her face before heading back into the bedroom. Laura was sipping on her tea and nibbling on a piece of chocolate. She sat on the other side of the bed and took the cup Laura offered her. "So, we need to chat?"

Laura laughed at the words she knew struck fear in many grown men's hearts. "You do know how many people you have scared witless with those words?"

Jean took a sip of her tea, "As a matter of fact, I do. I actually quite like it."

Laura laughed then she shook her head. "I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do."

Jean sat her cup down, "I can't tell you what to do. I can listen and I can ask you some thought-provoking questions but I can't tell you what to do."

"I've loved Robbie for as long as I can remember. And, I was always sure that he could love me too once he got over Val. So, I hung around and waited. And, I would have kept waiting. But, he knew what I was asking when I asked him to dinner. And, when he didn't show, I just thought I've been wrong all this time. He doesn't love me and he never will. And, the next week Jack walked into my life."

"And you fell."

Laura nodded, "Yes, and he was a breath of fresh air. He called, he was open with me and he was there."

"All the things Robbie wasn't."

Laura nodded, "But, Jean, I never meant to hurt him. I was going to tell him soon."

"Just out of curiosity, what were you going to tell him?"

Laura smirked, "I have no idea. How do you tell the man you've loved, secretly, for years that you've met someone else and you want to make a life with him?"

Jean stared at Laura, "Did you just say?"

Laura innocently took a sip of her tea and nodded, "I'm not saying I want to marry him. But, I definitely want to see where this goes. And, I don't think I can do that with Robbie in my life."

"Laura, are you sure? I mean you work with him on a daily basis."

"He really hasn't been in my life for the past month. And, I have worked his cases. I just haven't gone out with the boys, I haven't stopped by for a cup of tea and I haven't spent time with Robbie alone away from the office."

Jean nodded her understanding, "And, you've been happy."

Laura bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Jean, I have been happier than I can ever remember being. This is the relationship I have always wanted. I have a man who wants me and cherishes me and more importantly he isn't afraid to show me. Why wouldn't I want to have that Jean?"

Jean looked at her friend and thought about her relationship with Richard and the text she'd sent him earlier tonight. She reached for her friends' hand and smiled, "I can't think of any reason in the world."

Tears formed in Laura's eyes and she nodded. She and Jean hugged and they both cried, Laura for the ending of her relationship and Jean out of happiness for her friend. However, a small part of Jean couldn't help but feel like she had somehow betrayed Robbie.

The women broke apart and Laura smirked at Jean, "So, are you ready for a movie? I have selected a really bad one to start."

"Always, the worse the better."

They cleared away the tea tray and settled in to watch a truly bad movie. Halfway through the movie, Jean looked over and noticed that Laura was sound asleep. She turned the TV off and took the tray downstairs. She saw her phone on the counter and grabbed it to take it upstairs to charge. She noticed that she had two messages.

The first was from James, "_Sorry about Laura. Busy, got a break in case. Suspect in custody expect a confession. See you in AM."_

The second was from Richard, "_And, I will never stop telling you. I only sleep well with you. Hope you are OK. Call me if you need a shoulder or any other body part."_ She smiled and shivered at the message. She thought about calling him and then decided she would let him sleep.

She went back upstairs. Laura had kicked some of the covers off. Jean fixed them and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She settled on her side of the bed. As she was almost asleep, she felt Laura curl up next to her. She closed her eyes and slept.


	18. Chapter 18

**I simply couldn't resist some more Innocent cuddles. However, there is nothing innocent about these. And, for those of you who have any questions, I hate ALL James/Jean smuttiness - OK there is one that is kind of hot but no, no, no. **

**Another fun fact, my version of Mr. Innocent looks an awful lot like Brendan Coyle - if you don't know who that is, do yourself a favor and look him up. I hope you like Mr. Innocent because he will be hanging around for the remainder of the story. I now can't decide if I like him or Jack more. Oh, to be the cream filled center in that cookie... **

**Chapter**** 18**

Richard Innocent let himself into the house. After Jean hadn't answered his text last night he had been worried. He had contacted his pilot and arranged to be one of the first flights out of Paris this morning.

The house was quiet and the kitchen empty. Both her car and Laura's were outside so he knew they were both still here. He dropped his bag in the living room and headed upstairs.

He opened the door to the master bedroom and was greeted with a very sexy scene. There was his gorgeous wife curled up next to her equally gorgeous friend. He smiled thinking he could have a lot of fun with this.

He slipped his shoes off and walked over to Jean's side of the bed. He carefully slid into bed next to Jean and gently brushed a lock of her dark hair off her cheek. Then he leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.

To his surprise, Jean immediately deepened the kiss and wound her hand into his hair. Heat ran through him instantly, she always had that effect on him. He broke the kiss. "Do you kiss everyone like that or did you think I was Laura?"

She kissed him again, moving closer to him and whispered into his ear. "Do you really think I don't know your touch after all this time, my darling? Not to mention that luscious smell that is distinctly you. I thought I was having a distinctly lovely dream until I smelled you. Then I decided to have a bit of fun with you."

He nipped at her earlobe, "Did that include being snuggled in our bed with your very gorgeous friend? Because that is a sight to make any man crazed."

Jean placed her hand on his chest basking in his warmth. "Interesting that you say that, Laura did mention last night something about being naked with me at the end of the night, perhaps this is your chance."

He pulled back to look at Jean's face, "Well, it is our anniversary next week my love."

From across the bed Laura piped into the conversation, "Richard as romantic of an offer as that is, I'm pretty sure that Jean doesn't share well."

Richard vaulted from the bed as Laura and Jean dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Laura, I am so sorry, I thought you were asleep."

Laura smirked at him, "I was. However, Richard that rumbly voice of yours sort of permeates the air. And, I have to agree with Jean you do have a very, how did you put it Jean, luscious smell."

Richard blushed deeply and headed for the door. "Well, I can see that I am no match for you two. What say I go make breakfast or if you prefer I can take you lovely ladies out for breakfast?"

Laura looked at the clock and started to get out of bed, "As delightful as that sounds Richard, I will take a rain check. I am going to head home and get ready for my date."

Jean grabbed her arm, "Laura, don't run off."

Laura reached over and hugged her friend. "I'm good, I promise. Plus, as I recall Richard wasn't supposed to be home until Monday. So, it seems like he was anxious to see you. And, based upon that kiss I witnessed, you aren't altogether unhappy to see him either"

Laura walked to the door, took Richard's arm and pulled him down so that she could kiss his cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Take care of her. She is absolutely amazing."

He returned her kiss and whispered back, "You have absolutely no idea."

As Laura was closing the door, she said, "I will let myself out. Call you tomorrow Jean. Goodbye Richard."

Jean stretched on the bed while looking at her very embarrassed husband. She smiled as she stared at him. They had been together for over 25 years and the sight of him still took her breath away.

He was six feet of masculine alpha male. Dark brown hair, brown eyes that ran from the color of caramel to almost black dependent on his mood. Right now his hair was disheveled, she wanted to run her hands through it again. He had on dress trousers and a button down shirt.

She bit her lower lip and was overwhelmed with the desire to remove that shirt.

"Aren't you going to come over here and let me welcome you home properly?"

He started to unbutton his shirt slowly as he walked to the bed. "Actually, I was thinking that you might need a lesson about teasing."

She smiled at him, "Who says I was teasing darling?"

Richard removed his shirt and quickly unfastened his pants. By the time he placed his knee on the foot of the bed, he was naked. He grabbed one of her legs and slid her down the bed. "Now, why would I ever want another woman when I have you." He slid his hand up her leg and pushed the silk gown further up her legs. His mouth followed his hand.

Jean moaned as he touched her. He kissed up one leg and down the other. His hands roamed up her body, stroking her stomach then sliding down her hips and legs. His hands slid the silk underwear down her legs.

She reached for him trying to pull him to her. He let her pull him to her sliding her gown up her body. She sat up slightly and raised her arms so that he could remove it. He looped the garment around her hands and captured her arms over her head. She leaned up to kiss him. Just before their lips met, he turned her head and kissed his way down her neck.

He lay beside her careful to keep their bodies apart. She could feel the heat coming from him. His breath on her neck was hot. She tried to turn toward him and he pulled back. His free hand stroked her throat and slowly moved to her chest. His thumb flicked across one nipple teasing it to a taut peak. She arched into him needing more contact. He pulled his hand away and as she moaned from the loss of contact, he replaced his thumb with his mouth.

Jean groaned as he licked and nipped at her nipple. His hand moved to the other and was slowly teasing it. She rubbed her legs together trying to release some of the tension building at her core. She knew what he was doing and she wasn't planning on losing this battle of wills.

Richard saw her squirming and moved his hand lower down her body. He caressed her side and her hip. His fingers teased down the outside of her leg and then roughly pulled her legs apart before teasingly moving up the inside of her leg.

He heard Jean sigh as his hand moved closer to her core. His fingers slid lightly over her, the heel of his hands brushed against her and she moaned deeply. She decided it wasn't worth it to win the battle of wills, "Richard, please."

"Please what Jeannie?"

"I need you Rich…" He kissed her deeply, untied her hands and smothered her with his weight. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed into her deeply. They moved together expertly. Twenty-five years together and they knew what the other needed.

Richard rolled them over without breaking the connection. He let her take control. She sat up and rolled her hips over him. He could see the flush rising on her chest. He knew she was close. He reached to touch where they were joined. His thumb circled those nerves slowly at first. He increased his pressure and speed as her rhythm faltered.

"Let go Jeannie." She opened her eyes and locked onto his. He flicked his thumb one more time, thrust up into her and she exploded. Her muscles contracting around him pulled him into the abyss.

She collapsed onto him. He wrapped his arms around her lightly and nuzzled her neck. He knew she would be very sensitive after that. He held her as she came back to her senses.

"Jeannie, you are the most sensual creature I have ever known. I love you more now than I did 25 years ago."

He felt her smile against his skin. She lightly bit his shoulder, "What made you come home, my love?"

"Your text Jeannie. I didn't know what happened but I knew you were fragile."

She lifted her head and laid her chin on his chest. "You divined all of that from a text message."

He kissed her on the nose, "Jean Innocent, you are a passionate, strong woman and I know that you love me with all of your heart. However, you are rarely as sappy as that text was. I knew something had happened that had shattered you. So, I came home to put you back together."

She leaned forward and kissed him with all of the love she felt for him. When she broke the kiss, she rested her forehead to his. "You never cease to amaze me Richard Innocent. There aren't many people who would have gathered all of that from a simple text."

He reached up and stroked her cheek. "Those people aren't me and they don't know you the way I do Jeannie. Tell me what happened?"

She sighed and placed her head on his chest again, he tightened his grip on her. "It was just listening to Laura talk about how much Robbie had hurt her over the years by never telling her what we all know he feels. I saw that anguish in her eyes and all I could think was how grateful I was that I had never once doubted what you felt for me."

"And, then you felt guilty for thinking that?" She nodded her head and he felt a tear slide across his chest. He let her cry. He stroked her back and kissed her hair. "Jeannie, you have nothing to feel guilty about. All you can do is support Laura. I know you have secretly hoped they would finally bridge that gap. But, maybe this new guy is the one she needs."

"I know, my love. She is honestly happier than I have ever seen her. And, it sounds like she might have found her Mr. Innocent."

Richard laughed at the comparison. "So, can I take you to breakfast now?"

Jean looked up at him sheepishly, "You are going to hate me but I have plans with James."

Richard smiled at her, "So, you are going to leave me in bed and have breakfast with another man?"

She moved up his body and kissed him passionately, "Actually, I am going to leave my gorgeous man in bed to go have lunch with a boy." She kissed him again, "And, my dear, I am woman enough to know the difference."

He cupped her bottom and pressed her into him, "You know, one day I am going to need to meet James Hathaway, check out the competition."

She laughed as she slid off him and headed to the bathroom. "My dear, there is absolutely no competition. You won my heart and soul years ago. Now, are you going to come wash my back or just lay there?"

Richard Innocent rolled off the bed and followed his gorgeous wife into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ninety minutes later, Jean was finally dressed, she texted James to confirm time and place. When she made it downstairs Richard was in the kitchen. "Exactly what are you doing my dear?"

"Making a shopping list since I have no intention of eating left over Thai for dinner and there is nothing else in the refrigerator."

She walked around the island and put her arms around his neck, "You know, Mr. Innocent, one of the many reasons I love you is your willingness to brave Waitrose on a Saturday."

He leaned in and kissed her, "There is an ulterior motive. If I cook for us tonight, I get you all to myself."

She turned in his arms to look at the list. "Richard, how much food do you think we are going to eat?"

He pressed into her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've cancelled all of my trips for the remainder of the month. I think you need some TLC and I plan on providing that as much as possible."

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Are you serious?"

"Jeannie, our wedding anniversary is next week and, for once, I plan on being here for it. I have a host of very smart people who work for me. Let them travel hither and yon for a while. If they need me they know how to reach me."

"Mr. Innocent, once again, you take my breath away." She turned to embrace him. "I love you. I promise to not take too long. If you want to wait I will even brave Waitrose with you when I get back." She nuzzled his neck and bit him lightly at his pulse point.

Richard lifted her effortlessly and placed her on the island. He pulled her hair allowing him access to her neck. He heard her sigh and felt her wrap her legs around him. He sucked on her pulse point and felt her breath quicken.

She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him to her kissing him deeply. He laughed against her mouth. "Don't start something you can't finish Jeannie. You have somewhere to be."

Jean groans against him, "You started it."

He lifted her off the bar and placed her on the ground, "No, my love, you started it. I just bumped it up to PG-13."

She kissed his check and started to walk away, "Darling, you passed PG-13 about three kisses ago. You were headed for strictly NC-17 territory."

He laughed, "I do try Jeannie. What time will you be back?"

"No later than one. We can go to the store then."

He followed her to the door, "No way, I will finish the shopping and be back here by one. Then we are turning off all phones and spending a long day together."

"Are we staying in or going out?"

"We will do whatever you want Jeannie.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, "I'll hurry." She ran out to her car and pulled away giving him one last wave as she left the drive.

Twenty minutes later, she walked into the restaurant James had selected. She was running late and looked around for James. He was at a corner table sound asleep. She headed to the table and saw a server, "How long has he been asleep?"

The young man looked at James, "About 30 minutes. He sat down, ordered coffee and before I could bring it back he was out. Can I get you anything?

She nodded, "English Breakfast for me, something herbal for him. Thank you."

She sat at the table and tried to think about how to wake James. Finally she decided the best way to wake him would be to say his name. "James, James, James."

He raised his head and there was a small amount of drool pooled on the table. She handed him a napkin, "James, you look like hell."

He ran his hands through his already disheveled hair, "Thanks ma'am. You really know how to bolster a guys' confidence. Where is my coffee?"

"You fell asleep. The server took the coffee away. I ordered you herbal tea. We are going to have our conversation and then you are going to home and to bed. And, why exactly do you look like hell at 10:30 on a Saturday morning?"

Yawning noisily, "Because, I was solving a case that we all want put to bed as soon as possible."

Jean looked at him quizzically, "You solved the Cross case?"

The server came and dropped their drinks. "Are you guys ready to order?"

Jean smiled at him, "Just toast for me. James what will you have?"

James rubbed his eyes as he ordered, "Three scrambled eggs, four rashers of bacon, a couple of sausages, some grilled tomatoes and toast."

Jean had been digging in her purse looked up and stared at James. She had never seen James eat that much food. He looked at her and smiled, "I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I'm starving. And, I plan on going straight to bed after this."

She found what she was looking for in her purse and handed it to him. He looked at the bottle and smiled, "I need these." He took a second and put drops in each eye. He offered the bottle back to her and she waved for him to keep them.

"So, tell me about the case."

"Nothing to tell, it was the boyfriend. She got drunk, they had a fight; he strangled her. No good reason, just another asshole with no respect for life and poor anger management skills." He hung his head disgusted by it all.

Jean reached across and took his hand. "James, I am so sorry this fell to you. I didn't want you to work this by yourself. I would have reassigned the case today."

He looked up at her. "Ma'am, I know you would have. I just thought it was best that it was over and no one else had to know."

She nodded her understanding. James was protecting Robbie. He didn't want anyone else to know that Laura was dating someone else. "So, let's talk about Robbie and the lovely Laura."

James took a sip of his tea. "Robbie claims he left her a message. Lyn had an accident that Friday and he went to Manchester."

"She didn't say anything about a message. Where did he call?"

"Her house."

Jean looked out the window, "So, why didn't she get it?"

Their food arrived and James shrugged, "Pretty sure that's your job. I got the information. What did you learn at your dinner last night?

"Nothing that's good for Robbie. She's falling in love with Jack."

Between bites of food, James nodded. "Not surprising. He seems like a decent guy. I can see why she would like him."

Jean rolled her eyes, "James, he's taken."

"Oh you are hilarious. No, I just mean he seems her type."

"So, Robbie isn't her type?"

James ate a few bites of food and thought about his answer. "Don't get me wrong, she and Robbie are good together. But, that doctor is kind of who I always pictured her with if I am being honest."

"So, you're saying we shouldn't try?"

"Ma'am, you just said the good doctor was falling in love. Where are you on this?"

Jean looked away and James could see tears in her eyes. "I am on Laura's side. I listened to her talk about and to Jack last night and I saw happy she is. I have never seen Robbie make her this happy."

"So, what do you want to do, Jean?" He stopped for a moment as he realized he had just used her name.

She looked at him, "James as long as we are away from the office, it's OK to call me Jean."

He smiled, "OK Jean, let's talk about how we handle this."

"I honestly don't know. Do you have any bright ideas?"

James finished his breakfast and pushed the plate away, "Well, actually I have a somewhat devious plan and I have already laid the groundwork."

Jean leaned forward and took a sip of tea, "Do tell boy wonder."

"I say we make this a horse race."

Jean shook her head, "I don't follow."

"What is it about this guy that makes Laura so happy?"

"Easy, he's there. He calls, he makes her his priority." Jean took a sip of her tea.

"So, we have to get Robbie to come up with his version of that."

Jean rolled her eyes. "And, exactly how do you plan to get the reticent Detective Lewis to do that?"

"What exactly do you think that Laura sees in Robbie?"

"James, I am going to need a few more words."

"Why did Laura Hobson fall in love with Robbie Lewis?"

Jean thought for a moment, "Because she saw the kind, compassionate man that he is. Even when he was broken, he put his victims first. He cared."

James smiled, "Exactly, she fell in love with his heart. The advice I gave him last night was to lead with his heart."

"So, let me get this right, your devious plan is for Robbie to come up with some grand gesture that lets Laura see his heart?"

James shook his head, "Nope, the exact opposite. It needs to be a series of small events. He needs to use the vast amount of knowledge he has about Laura to show her that no one will ever know or love her better. Jack Avery might have a leg up in the demonstrative department but he will never know her the way Robbie does."

Jean thought back to her morning with Richard. How he had flown home early to help put her back together. She knew James was right.

James watched a blush cross Jean's cheeks. "Jean Innocent, you are blushing. Where did you go just now?"

"I was thinking about your plan. And, thinking it could possibly work."

James shook his head, "You weren't thinking about my plan or at least not completely about my plan."

Jean smiled, "I was thinking about Mr. Innocent if you must know."

James leaned back and looked at her, "That's right, you owe me a story about how Mr. Innocent distracts you when he isn't even in town."

Taking a deep breath, Jean smiled before answering, "Well, actually, Mr. Innocent came home. But, it was why he came home that made me realize that your plan could work."

"I'm guessing that Mr. Innocent knows you quite well too."

Jean smiled, "Better than anyone who has ever known me. So, how do we get Robbie to put this plan into action?"

"You leave that to me. I just need you to make sure Laura at least listens."

Jean nodded, "I'll do my best. She's with Jack all day today."

"We can't stop that. We just have to make sure that she pays attention when he shows his heart."

"So, what should I be doing?"

James looked at the check and threw some cash onto the table. "Your mission, should you choose to accept, is to find out why or how she didn't get the message."

"Deal. Now, you need to get home and to bed. I will see you on Monday."

They both got up to leave. As James opened the door for her, "So, Mr. Innocent is home. Do I get to meet him this time?"

Jean laughed, "You never know. He cancelled all of his trips for the rest of the month. So, he will be around a lot."

"Well, I look forward to it. See you on Monday. I'll text you if I come up with any new information."


	20. Chapter 20

**Originally, I thought this would be a long winding chapter since it encompasses the whole day. But, as I wrote it the scene as they walked onto the path seemed like a logical stopping point. I do promise to tell the story of what happens when they get back to Laura's house next. We will also find out the other thing she knows how to cook.**

**Also, since I told you what Mr. Innocent looks like in my head, I feel it is only fair to tell you what Jack Avery looks like. In my mind he looks like Colin Firth with perhaps just a dash of Hugh Grant cheekiness. **

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I like that even the most ardent of Robson shippers have developed a begrudging respect for the dashing Jack Avery.**

**Chapter 20**

Laura drove home thinking about her evening with Jean. She was heartbroken that Robbie had found out the way he did. However, Jean was correct, how he found out wasn't her fault.

Mixed in with the heartbreak was a healthy amount of anger. She waited for Robbie for years. She was fairly certain that he loved her. But, no matter how many chances they had, he always pushed her away. She had reached a point in life where she wanted someone to share her life. She thought, eventually, that would be Robbie. But, it seems that fate had another plan in the form of Jack Avery.

Jack Avery, she smiled just thinking about him. She had seen him in her lecture that day almost a month of go. At least twice she had made eye contact with him and lost her train of thought. Afterwards when he introduced himself and asked her for coffee, she had felt a flutter deep in her belly. For the first time in a long time, her thoughts were not filled with Robbie Lewis.

That had been four weeks ago and now she was about to spend the day with Jack. And, her thoughts were filled with Robbie Lewis. She knew that she needed to speak with him but she had no idea what to say to him.

She pulled into her drive, grabbed her bag and headed inside. She checked for messages and there weren't any. She straightened up a few things downstairs while waiting on the kettle. She fixed a cup of tea and headed upstairs.

Once upstairs she straightened up her bedroom then hopped in the shower. When she was ready, she realized that she still had an hour to wait. On a whim, she texted Jack, "_I'm ready whenever you are."_

She headed downstairs and thought she would make another cup of tea while she waited. Even if he dropped everything, he couldn't be at her house for at least 20 minutes. She looked for a book to settle down with as her mobile buzzed. She grabbed her phone and read the text, "_Answer your door_."

She smiled as she heard the knock. She went to the door and opened it. Jack was standing there with one of the largest bouquets of irises. "Are those for me?"

"As a matter of fact, they are. I was looking for something that would match the blue of your eyes. However, now as I see them side by side, I realize they pale in comparison."

She took the flowers from him, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. She kissed him deeply as he kicked the door shut. She pulled back breathless, "I love them they are gorgeous."

"Not nearly as gorgeous are you are my dear."

"Let me put them in water and then we can plan our day." She walked to the kitchen pulling him behind her. "How is it that you were here so fast?"

He laughed, "I am ashamed to admit this but I had breakfast near here hoping that you would miss me so much that you would call me to come over early."

She took a vase from the cabinet and filled it with water before putting the flowers in it, "So, I am predictable?"

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Oh, no Laura, you are far from predictable. I was just hoping that I would get lucky. Of course, I already got lucky the day I met you." He kissed her neck while his hands caressed her.

Laura leaned back into him and raised her hand to caress the side of his cheek. She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. Her hands moved to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt.

He pushed her back and broke the kiss. "No ma'am. I was promised lunch, a movie, a walk and dinner at your home. Now, once you have delivered on all of those promises, you may have your way with me."

She laughed at him, "Are you playing hard to get?"

He kissed her lightly, "It's too late for that; you already have me for as long as you want me."

She beamed at him, "Let's get the paper and find the movie times."

Ten minutes later, they were out the door headed to lunch. Jack drove them to the restaurant where they were seated along the river. After they placed their order, he reached over and touched her hand, "I have to ask you an odd question."

She frowned at him, "That's a frightening thought."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want but it will mean a lot to me if you did."

She nodded, "OK, I'll try."

"The two detectives who came to my house yesterday. You know them don't you?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, I do. How did you know?"

He took a sip of his water, "A couple of reasons. The first was the way they reacted when I said your name. The second was the way you didn't react when I told you that two police officers had questioned me."

"Sometimes you are entirely too clever for your own good."

"So, the older one, how long were you two together?"

"What makes you think it was the older one?" She smiled coyly at him.

He looked at her, "Laura, if you don't want to answer, it's OK."

She looked at the river and took a few deep breaths. Finally, she looked back at Jack with tears in her eyes. "Technically, we were never together. I thought there was a chance but I was wrong. It was one-sided, unrequited love. I spent eight years of my life falling in or actually in love with a shadow."

"He's the one who's hurt you so badly isn't he?" Laura nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Jack leaned forward and brushed it away. "Then he is a stupid, foolish man. I would give everything I own to have someone as magnificent as you fall in love with me."

"You say that so easily. How is that you always know exactly what to say?"

"I'm a doctor Laura, a surgeon by training. I know how fleeting life can be. I was married to an amazing woman who was taken entirely too soon from me. But, what both of those things taught me was that you never lose anything in life by saying what's in your heart. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that I wanted to know you better. You light up a room."

The waiter appeared with their food breaking the moment. They continued to hold hands as the plates were placed on the table and glasses were topped off. They ate in silence just enjoying one another's company.

The waiter returned to clear the plates and Laura handed him her credit card. When he returned, she signed the slip and handed it back to him. She waited for the water to leave before breaking the silence. "I am learning exactly what you mean about life being too short. I know that I am ready to live my life fully, not just hidden in the shadows."

Jack stroked her hand, lifted it to his lips and lightly kissed it. Then he stood, and pulled her chair back. Once she was standing, he took her hand pushed through the gate leading them out to the path along the Thames, "Well, my love, let me be the one to lead you into the light." Laura laid her head on his shoulder and they walked in perfect step along the path.


	21. Chapter 21

**Standard warning applies, smut ahead, so if that isn't your thing, wait for the next chapter. I will admit this chapter is purely for my pleasure. I like putting these two in bed. Although, something tells me Mr. Innocent is truly the naughty character in this mix.**

**Chapter 21**

Laura and Jack walked and talked for hours. They stopped from time to time to kiss or just hold one another. The sound of church bells broke their spell and Laura looked at her watch. "We've missed our movie time."

Jack kissed her forehead, "I guess we will just have to wander until the next one."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so that she could whisper in his ear. "I have a better idea. Let's go to my place. I have an extensive DVD collection. You can pick one, I'll cook and then I will have fulfilled my end of the bargain which means I get to have my way with you."

He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Laura Hobson, you are a naughty girl."

She blushed as they headed back towards his car. Back at her house, Laura showed him her movie collection. "I am impressed. I will be honest, I thought it was all part of your evil plan to get me alone at your house."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Oh, it was, I just bought all of these this morning."

"So, I get to pick any movie I want?"

Laura ran her nails down his chest, "Absolutely any movie you want. You get started with that I will get dinner started." She left him there looking and headed for the kitchen.

She started water to boil. Then she pulled lemons from the refrigerator. She was cutting the lemons when Jack came into the kitchen. "I have selected the perfect movie for the evening."

"Have you now is there a perfect wine that goes with the movie?"

"That depends entirely on what you are making for dinner my love."

"I am making one of the two dishes I told you I could cook, Pasta a la Front."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Pasta a la Front?"

She smiled, "Yes, pasta of your choice, olive oil and lemon juice in the proportions you would make a vinaigrette, black pepper, shredded basil and a handful of grated parmesan cheese." Jack struggled to not smile. Laura looked at him eyes wide, "What, why are you smiling at me?"

"Nothing, just trying to figure out exactly what type of wine goes with such a complex dish."

Laura looked indignant, "Are you making fun of my cooking?"

"I would never. So, out of curiosity, what is the other thing you can cook?"

"Eggs."

Jack looked at her expectantly, "And?"

"Just eggs."

This time Jack laughed. "So, pasta and eggs are the two items you can cook?"

"Don't forget toast and tea."

He pulled her into his arms, "You are simply the most adorable creature on the planet." He leaned down and kissed her soundly. Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He pushed her against the refrigerator and ran his hands up her sides. She arched into his hands. She wrapped one leg around his pulling him closer. Jack broke the kiss, although it killed him to do it, "Nice try Dr. Hobson, but you still owe me dinner and a movie."

"I'm not sure you deserve dinner, after making fun of my cooking."

"Not making fun my love, simply marveling at the simplicity of what will, no doubt, be an amazing meal."

She smirked at him, "No, you're right. I am complete rubbish. I warned you. But, as simplistic as this might be, it's very good."

"Exactly how did you come across this recipe?"

Laura turned away to check on the boiling water. She added the pasta to the water and turned back to the lemons. "It's better than you don't know."

"Come on, tell me."

She turned to him and took a deep breath, "If you must know, I heard it on radio 4 – Chain Reaction. Some actor was talking about it."

At that, Jack exploded with laughter. Laura stifled her own laughter and tried to pretend that she was angry. "You know if you keep this up you won't get dinner."

Once again, he pulled her into his arms, kissed her deeply as one hand cupped her breast. As the kiss ended, he whispered, "You wouldn't do that because then you wouldn't be able to have your way with me later this evening. Now I am off to select a wine to go with your excellent meal and the very bad movie I have picked."

Laura smiled, "You like bad movies?"

"The worse, the better."

"You are the perfect man Dr. Avery."

"Quite possibly." He kissed her on the nose and pushed her lightly back into the kitchen. He walked away to select the wine.

An hour later, dinner was finished, the kitchen put to rights and the movie started. Laura laughed when she realized Jack had picked the same movie she and Jean had started last night."

"What is so funny?"

"Last night, Jean and I were going to have a bad movie marathon. This is the movie I selected to start the marathon."

Jack, pulled her closer to him, "That's' not funny my love, that's fate."

Laura nuzzled into his chest and lightly kissed the bare skin she could reach. "And, how is that fate?" She unbuttoned another button on his shirt and kissed the newly exposed skin.

"Well, if you've already seen this movie and I've already seen this movie, perhaps we can count that as a movie watched."

Laura stopped kissing his chest for a moment, "Does that mean we can skip to the next portion of the evening? The part where I get to have my way with you?"

He pulled her up to him and lightly kissed her lips before moving to her neck. "Absolutely, my love."

Laura stood, took his hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. Once in the bedroom, she finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. She unfastened his pants and pushed him back to the bed. She pushed his pants down and pushed him onto the bed. After removing his pants, she pushed him deeper onto the bed.

He reached to unzip her dress and had his hand smacked. "Laura, you have me at a distinct disadvantage."

"The deal was I get to have my way with you. Now, lie there and let me do the work."

He smiled as she reached behind and slowly unzipped her dress. She let the straps fall down her arms and then the dress slid to the floor. She stood there naked except for the smallest strip of blue lace.

Jack swallowed as he looked at her, "Is that all you have had on all day?"

She tilted her head as she slowly slid the strip of blue lace down her hips. "Well, I did have a light sweater on earlier. But, other than that, yes." She climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

As her skin made contact with him, he groaned. "Oh dear God, why did we take so long wandering around today?"

She kissed his neck, nipping slightly at the pulse points, "There was no we in that equation. That was you needing to meet an agenda. I was perfectly willing to skip a few items and spend the day in bed with you."

He brought his hands up to touch her. She captured his hands and pressed them to either side of his head and held them there as she continued to kiss his neck and work her way down his chest.

As she descended lower, she released his hands and he seemed to know that he needed to keep them there. She worked her way down his chest until she came to rest between his legs. Her hands stroked his thighs and she feels the muscles tighten.

She ran her tongue along his length and hears the deep intake of breath. Her lips encircle the tip, circling it lightly. One hand lightly encircles him while her warm, wet mouth tightens around his tip.

Laura looks through her lashes at Jack. His eyes are closed; his hands are clenched. She smiles slightly before sliding his entire length into her mouth. "Oh God, Laura"

She slides him in and out of her mouth, teeth lightly scraping his length only to be immediately soothed by her agile tongue. Her hand follows the movement of her mouth.

Jack finally reaches down for her. "Laura, I need you, please."

Laura slithered up his body, nipping, sucking and licking along the way. She lay across him as he pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands roamed her body as their tongues battled.

He cupped one of her breasts and rolled the nipple between his thumb and finger. Laura broke the kiss with a moan. He used her distraction to roll them. He pinned her arms over her head with one hand and used the other to continue to tease her nipples. He kissed her neck and worked his way to her breasts. He took one into his mouth and teased it even harder. His handed teased the other one.

Laura was flushed and her body arching into him. He alternated between her neck and her nipples with his mouth. He watched her pull her lower lip into her mouth. While she was distracted, he slipped his hand between her legs and slid one and then a second finger into her. He curled his fingers slightly and she moaned deeply. His thumb circled driving her even further over the edge. He could feel her pushing up to meet his hand.

He took her nipple in his mouth again and nipped lightly as his hand increased its pace. She stiffened for a single moment before she cried out. He could see the muscles in her arms tense as she rode the pleasure. He slowed his fingers and let her enjoy the moment.

As he saw her begin to relax, he repositioned himself and slid deeply into her. His kissed smothered the cry that escaped her mouth. He released her arms and she wrapped them around him pulling him closer. They stayed still for a moment kissing and enjoying the intimate connection and then they began to move. They knew what the other needed and moved together as if they had been doing it for years and not just for a few days.


	22. Chapter 22

**C****hapter 22**

James woke to a phone ringing from a great distance. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon. He sat up trying to determine where the ringing was coming from. He padded into the living room of his flat but the ringing had stopped.

He saw his flashing phone and picked it up. There were eight missed calls and several texts from Robbie. For a moment, he thought about ignoring it and going back to bed. But, his loyalty to Robbie was stronger than his need for sleep. He hit send and waited for the call to connect.

Robbie's "James, where have you been? I've been calling you all day."

"Sorry sir, I had a bit of a late night and slept in."

"It's four in the afternoon, that's not a late night that's an overnight. What were you doing?"

James sat on the sofa and ran his hands through his hair before answering, "I solved our case sir."

There was silence on the line for a moment. "The Cross case?"

"Yes, sir, one and the same."

"How did you do that?"

James sighed deeply, "Good old-fashioned police work sir. And, before you ask, it was the boyfriend. Julie and I went through the CCTV footage and saw him leaving a bar with her hours after she left her tutors' office. I brought him in and he confessed."

"James, why did you do that?"

"Sir, for that conversation I am going to need food and multiple drinks."

Robbie chuckled, "It's my treat Sergeant. Let's say thirty minutes at the Trout?"

"Make it 45 and you have a deal."

"I'll see you then."

James ended the call and headed to the shower. As he walked through his bedroom, he looked longingly at his bed. He would like nothing more than to curl back into it. But, Robbie needed him.

Thirty minutes later, James was headed out the door. After closing the door, he thought to text Jean. "_Meeting Robbie for dinner. Text you details later._"

He got in his car and headed to meet Robbie. Before going into the Trout, he checked his phone again. There was no return text from Jean. He smiled and put his phone away; perhaps, she was distracted by Mr. Innocent again.

He saw Robbie outside and waved while walking over. As he sat, Robbie handed him a pint. "So, tell me about the case."

James took a big sip, "Nothing to tell. The boyfriend got jealous, things got out of hand and he killed her. He admitted that he was trying to set up Dr. Avery."

Robbie flinched when James said Jack's name. "Why did you do this James?"

"Because I knew the Chief Super would reassign the case. And, then another team would find out about Dr. Hobson. I didn't want that for anyone."

Robbie was touched by James' thoughtfulness. He raised his glass to James, "Thanks."

"No need sir, you would have done the same."

They sat in quiet contemplation for a few minutes before James broke the silence. "How are you today sir?"

"I'm better than I was last night. I think I understand why she didn't tell me."

James looked surprised, "Didn't tell you what sir?"

"About dating Dr. Avery."

"And why is that sir?" James closed his eyes for a moment afraid of what Robbie might say.

"Because I took her for granted."

James eyes opened in shock. "Come again, sir."

"I've always assumed because of all of the nice things she does for me that she knew that I love her and just needed time to put my ghosts to rest. I thought she knew that when I was ready to move on there would never be anyone but her to move on with."

"Well, you know what happens when you assume sir."

"Shush clever clogs."

They both took sips of their drinks and James dove in again. "So, what are you going to do sir?"

"I can't let her go without a fight James. I don't know exactly what I am going to do but I know that I have to try to win her back. No strike that I just have to win her."

James smiled. "I am happy to hear that sir. What's your plan?"

Sheepishly Robbie shrugged, "I have no idea."

James reached over and put his hand on Robbie's shoulder. "That's OK sir. That's what you have me for. You get me another pint and we will start on your plan."


	23. Chapter 23

**This is one of the last happy chapters for awhile. There is a significant amount of angst ahead. So, I had to give Laura a bit of fluffiness before we make the race for the end. **

**Chapter 23**

For the second time in three days, Laura Hobson awoke feeling completely loved. Jack had his arm wrapped loosely across her waist. The sun was just beginning to spill through the windows in her bedroom. She smiled to herself, closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Jack.

Several hours later she woke again to an empty bed. The sheets were still warm and smelled of Jack. She stretched and was about to get out of bed when the bedroom door opened and in walked Jack with a tray.

"Breakfast is served, my lady."

Laura smiled, "This is the second time in almost as many days that someone has served me in bed."

He placed the tray on the bed before climbing in next to her. He kissed her gently, "Should I be worried?"

"Oh absolutely, it was Jean with a tea tray before our movie. And, the next morning her husband joined us in bed."

Jack exploded with laughter. "I have to meet these people."

Laura looked with interest at the tray, "Interesting that you should say that. Richard has insisted that he meet you." She reached out to grab something from the tray.

Jack took her hand and kissed her pulse point, "And why, exactly, does Richard want to meet me?"

Laura whimpered from his touch and bit her lower lip, "Well, he and Jean are both very protective of me."

Jack continued to kiss up her arm. "Is that so?" Laura nodded vaguely. "Then, in that case, we should plan dinner with them this week."

Laura pulled back looking at Jack in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Jack poured a cup of tea for Laura and handed it to her. "Of course, I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Laura thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to having someone to double date with. I'll ask Jean later today."

"Good, now are you ready to eat?"

"I am but I distinctly remember saying I would make you breakfast."

He kissed her softly, "I know love but I wasn't sure I was up for your other cooked dish." She gave him the look she gave to detectives when they overstepped their bounds. He smiled at her, "Does that look really work for you?"

"I'll have you know that look has sent many a detective running for the hills."

Jack suppressed a smile, "Perhaps my love, but something tells me you didn't give it to them while sitting naked in bed."

Laura blushed and shook her head, "No, I've never done that before. So, are you going to feed me or not?"

"I am going to feed you and then I am going to make love to you."

She leaned forward and kissed him, "Suddenly, I'm not hungry at all." Jack moved the tea tray to the floor and they forgot all about breakfast.


	24. Chapter 24

**Things are about to get a lot worse for Laura & Robbie.**

**Chapter**** 24**

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Laura cajoled.

Jack kissed her, "Left to me I would stay forever. However, I have projects to score. And, you my love, are a distraction."

She held up her left hand in the scouts' salute, "I promise to not be a distraction if you stay."

"That's the wrong hand, my love. Besides, you are too sexy for your own good. There is absolutely no way that I would concentrate with you anywhere near me."

"Really, so there is no way that you could concentrate. I could pull out my flannel, winter pajamas." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And, I would still want to make love to you. However, I promise to cook dinner for you tomorrow night either here or at my house and you are welcome to bring those flannel pajamas."

She kissed him lightly and then more deeply, "Well, I'm not happy but I will let it slide only if you promise to call me later tonight. I'm not sure I can sleep without hearing your voice tonight."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I am willing to abide by those rules. I will even go one step farther and text you when I get home."

"I look forward to it."

He picked up his bag to leave and she took it from him. "Why don't you leave it here?"

"Laura, it's filled with toiletries and a few dirty clothes."

She smiled shyly, "I know. I thought I could launder them and then you would have some clothes here for the next time you come over."

He wrapped her in his arms. "I think that is an excellent idea. And, I have an even better one."

She bit on her lower lip, "Really?"

"Absolutely, I think you should fill this same bag with a few of your items to leave at my place."

She nodded, "I'm OK with that."

He kissed her again, "I already miss you Dr. Laura Hobson."

"That is a completely mutual feeling Dr. Jack Avery."

She walked him to his car. He kissed her one last time, "I will talk with you later to night my love."

She breathed deeply, "I can't wait."

He got into his car and drove away. She waited in the drive until he was gone. Then slowly walked inside. Just a few minutes later, there was a light tapping on her door. She bounded to the door and opened it, "I knew you couldn't stay away."

Except, it wasn't Jack at the door, it was Robbie Lewis. She stared at him in shock, "Robbie, what are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath and steeled himself, "I gather you were expecting someone else."

Laura physically blocked the door, "Yes, I was expecting someone else."

Robbie looked at her sheepishly, "I am sorry to disappoint you. Do you mind if I come in?"

"I'm not sure that's the best idea Robbie."

"Just for a few moments, Laura, I have some things I need to tell you."

She moved aside and let him in, "Please make it quick, I have some things I need to do today."

Robbie walked in here house and for the first time, he recognized that he didn't feel comfortable here. She walked towards the living room and he followed her. She sat on the sofa, "So, Robbie, what's so important that you needed to come by on a weekend?"

He hesitated for a moment before he decided that it was best to plunge in. "Laura, I just wanted to tell you that I know you are seeing Jack Avery."

"It's actually Dr. Jack Avery and yes, that is true."

"I'm guessing based upon the way you answered the door and how happy you look that it's pretty serious."

Laura looked at him stunned, "I'm not sure that it's any of your business, but yes, it is serious. More serious than I have been in a long time with anyone."

He nodded and looked away, "I can tell. You look happy."

She stared at him becoming angry at his inability to look at her, "As a matter of fact, I am happy."

He turned to her and moved closer she edged away from him. "Here's the thing Laura. I've been a real idiot over the last few years. I made an assumption that I know now is wrong. I assumed that you knew how I felt about you. I was too big of a fool to just tell you how I feel and as a result, you slipped away from me."

Laura started at him, mouth agape. "You think this is about you."

"Well, yeah. If I had told you that I had feelings for you, you wouldn't be with this Jack guy and maybe we could be moving towards something."

Laura exhaled a deep breath, "I can't believe it."

Robbie took another step forward. He tried to put a hand on her arm. "I know, Laura, I should have told you ages ago."

She laughed sharply pulling away from him. "Oh my Lord. You think I'm with Jack because you didn't have the fortitude to tell me that you cared about me?"

"Well, isn't that why you're with him."

She glared at him. "No, Robbie, that is not why I am with him. I may have gone out with him because you once again pushed me away when we were so close to something. But, I am still with him because I am falling in love with him."

He stared at her, "You're what?"

"That's right Robbie. The happiness that you claim to see, that's because of him. It's because I found someone that not only wanted to be with me he had no fear about telling me that. I found someone that in less than four weeks wants to leave clothes at my house and offered me space at his house to do the same. In ten years, all I have ever gotten from you is a few drinks and a dinner that you didn't even bother to attend."

"That's not fair Laura. I didn't come to dinner because our Lyn was in an accident. I called you and left a message."

"I never got a message Robbie. And, you sure didn't rush to reschedule something. So, when someone walked into my life that didn't show any hesitancy I grabbed it with both hands."

Robbie looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Laura, I don't know why you didn't get my message but I promise I called you. I have never lied to you."

Laura shook her head, "Robbie you lied to me with your actions every day for the past 10 years. You pretended to care for me. You acted like having me in your life was important to you. But, at the end of the day, it was all just words. A tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."

"Really, you're going to quote Shakespeare to me. I expect that from Hathaway, not you."

"Sometimes, the bard says it best."

"So, that's it. You're not going to listen to anything that I have to say. Our years of friendship mean nothing to you?"

"Robbie, they would mean more if I thought for a moment that you were here saying these things because you wanted to and not because your hand had been forced because I found happiness with someone else."

Robbie thought about what she said and his shoulders slumped. "You're right Laura, I am here because you're with Dr. Avery. And, you are right that it is completely unfair to you. I have spent years pretending that what is between us didn't exist. And, yes, my timing is questionable at best and unconscionable at worst. But, that doesn't make what I feel for you any less real."

She turned away from him and opened the door. "That's where you're wrong Robbie. It makes it completely unconscionable. Do you think I am such a fool that I didn't know how you felt about me? I always knew Robbie. I just got tired of waiting for you to acknowledge it. I found someone who from the moment I met him has never once failed to show me how much he cares for me."

"That's different Laura. You know that I was putting my ghosts behind me."

She glared at him. "For your information Robbie, Jack is also a widow. And because of the great love he had for his wife, he knows that finding and embracing happiness is the best way to honor their love. So, you don't get to play the Val card this time."

"Laura, that's not wha…"

"Don't tell that lie Robbie. You don't get to come here after seeing me happy and try to reel me back in with some sob story about how you called me when I know you didn't. I'm happy Robbie. I have a real chance to be happy for a long time with someone who thinks I am the best thing ever. You don't get to take that from me. You've already taken ten years of my life. You don't get to take anymore time."

Robbie stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't figure out where things had gone wrong. He had just come here to tell her he cared for her and that he at least wanted the chance to compete for her heart. "Laura, I love you. I have loved you for a long time."

"I don't care Robbie. It's too little too late. For once in all of the time I have known you, I choose me. I choose Jack because he chose me from the day we first met. In all of the years we have known one another, you have never chosen me. I am tired of being in love with a ghost. I want a real, live person who loves me back."

"I do love you Laura. I know my timing is horrible. But, I promise if you will just take this leap of faith with me I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am here."

Laura looked away from him, "You need to go Robbie."

Robbie walked to the door and turned to look at her. "Laura, I am going because I am honoring your wishes. But, you need to know, I am not going to stop proving to you that I love you."

Tears flowed down her cheeks and with an anguished cry she looked him in the eyes. "If you love me Robbie, please let me go."

He reached forward and brushed the tears from her cheeks. Then he leaned in and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips. "I can't do that Laura. I love you, I am in love with you and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

Robbie turned and walked away. Laura closed the door and then crumpled to the floor with tears streaming down her face. Her fingers traced the spot where he kissed her as she silently cried.


	25. Chapter 25

**Richard shows that he is much more than a pretty face. But, I get the feeling he is Team Jack. **

**Chapter 25**

Richard turned off the car and turned to his wife, "Jean, I don't think it is right just dropping in on Laura."

As she opened the door, she leaned back and kissed him. "Well, I've tried calling her and she's not answering."

He kissed her back and held onto her arm. "Maybe she is otherwise occupied."

"There's only her car."

"She could be occupied elsewhere."

"Well, then it won't hurt that we've called round."

Richard shook his head knowing he had lost this battle. He watched Jean walk to the door and knock. She waited a few minutes then walked back to the car. She motioned for Richard to roll the window down. "Hand me my purse love."

"Why do you need my purse?"

"I have a key to Laura's house."

"Jean Innocent, you are not going to break into Laura's house."

"It's not breaking into if I have the key."

"Jeannie, think about it. She's probably out with her new guy."

"Her purse is on the table."

"Then she is out for a walk. Don't go in Jeannie."

Jean looked back at the house, "I don't know Richard something doesn't feel right. It will take me a few minutes and I can leave her a note"

Richard looked at her and could see the concern. "OK, but make it quick."

She took the keys from her purse and walked back to her house. She let herself in and walked through to the living room. She called out, "Laura, are you home?"

There was silence. She started up the stairs calling Laura's name again. At the top of the stairs, she heard a stifled noise from the bedroom. She tapped on the door, "Laura?"

"Jean?"

"Yes, can I come in?"

"I'm not feeling well Jean. Can I just call you later?"

Jean opened the door. Laura was curled up on her bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow. Tears were streaming down her face. Jean rushed to her and pulled her into her arms. "Laura, what's wrong, what's happened?"

"Robbie came by."

Jean stroked her hair and rocked her slightly. "Did something happen?"

Laura shook her head, "He thinks the reason I am with Jack is because he didn't tell me he loves me. He thinks that if he says it now that we can be together."

"Oh, Laura, I am sure he didn't mean it that way. Robbie is many things but good with words is not one of them."

"Maybe not but he was pretty clear when he said I wouldn't be with Jack if he had told me about his feelings."

Jean heard footsteps on the stairs and then there was a light knock on the doorframe. "Everybody OK in here?" Richard peeked around the door. He saw the two women on the bed. He saw the tears on Laura's face. "You know I think some tea is in order."

Laura smiled at the husband of her good friend, "Make it whisky and you have a deal."

Jean stood up, "I'll get it I know where everything is." She walked past Richard and whispered in his ear, "Talk to her. I think she needs a mans' opinion."

He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Laura, do you mind if sit on the bed with you?"

She looked up at him, "Richard, I've been in your bed so I think it's OK."

He sat down and leaned against the headboard. "I know that I'm not Jean, but, I've been told I'm a pretty good listener. And, sometimes talking to someone that's not as close to the situation is a good thing."

Laura leaned back against the headboard beside Richard. "Robbie came over earlier. I thought it was Jack coming back."

Richard took her hand and squeezed it. "What did he say?"

Laura took a deep breath, "He said he made a mistake not telling me that he had feelings for me. That had he told me I wouldn't be with Jack and then we could be together."

"Not to be the bad guy here but isn't that true to some extent?"

Laura nodded, "You're not a bad guy you're just being logical. And, yes, I guess had he ever told me I might not be with Jack."

"And, that made you angry didn't it?"

Laura laughed, "Yes, it did. I was so angry and then I was sad."

"So, what did you tell him about his confession?"

She shrugged "I told him it was too little too late." Fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

He let her cry for a few minutes then asked. "Is it really too late Laura?"

"It has to be Richard. I'm falling in love with Jack. I can't be in love with two people at the same time. And, why should I throw Jack aside because Robbie had an epiphany because he realized he might lose me."

Richard put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Laura, I am fairly confident that it is possible to be in love with two people at the same time."

"Have you ever been in love with two people?"

He nodded his head and looked down at her, "Yes, I have."

She sat up and looked at him. "When?"

He chuckled at her, "Don't worry, it was before Jean. I was dating two women right after I finished university. They were both intelligent, beautiful women who would have made perfect corporate wives."

Laura shook her head in amazement, "So, what happened?"

He looked her in the eyes and smiled, "Jean Innocent happened. She walked into my life and turned it and me completely upside down. I had never met anyone who challenged me, annoyed me, loved me with the same fierceness that Jeannie did. Once I met her, I was done for. Four weeks after I met her, I begged her to marry me and I have never regretted it for a minute."

Jean was still standing outside the bedroom door. She wanted to hear what, if any, advice Richard would give Laura. She smiled at the story of how they met. If he only knew, she would have married him after two weeks had he asked. She crept down the stairs and left them to talk.

Laura was still amazed at Richard's confession. "Jean has never told me that story. Thank you for sharing it."

"My pleasure."

She leaned back into his shoulder, "What do I do Richard?"

"You know I can't tell you that. But, I can ask you a few questions. You don't have to answer me just answer them for yourself. Fair enough?"

She nodded, "OK."

"You've been in love in some form with Robbie Lewis for ten years. What made you fall in love with him?"

Laura smiled, "His compassion, he has such a big heart and he genuinely cares about the victims. I work with a lot of detectives but Robbie has always been different. And, I knew him when he was with Val. I could see the passion he had for her. It radiated from him. I always thought that I wanted to inspire that kind of passion in someone."

"I can see how that would be compelling. Why are you falling in love with Jack?"

"Because he has that passion for me. I see it when he looks at me or kisses me or anything he does. I've always rushed the physical in relationships but with Jack we took it slow and he was OK with it. We have these long, amazing conversations about everything and nothing. He sends me emails with articles he thinks I might like to read. He cooks for me and he only made fun of me for a few minutes when he found out how truly bad I am at cooking. And, he never misses a chance to tell me or show me how happy he is that I am in his life. I have never experienced that in my life. How sad is that? I'm a woman in my 40s and I have never had a man treat me this way."

Richard gathered her into his arms and she curled into him. He kissed the top of her head and let her cry. "Laura, I am so sorry." He held her while she cried. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"I am so pathetic."

He wiped her tears, "You're not pathetic Do you mind if I ask you a few more questions?" She nodded for him to continue. "So, a month ago, you planned a dinner with Robbie. What did you hope would happen?"

Laura thought for a few seconds. "I hoped that we would finally get past that last barrier and share our feelings."

"No thoughts of a physical relationship?"

Laura laughed, "Of course I thought about it but I know how old-fashioned he is and I was going to be OK if we could just admit that there is something between us."

He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "So, your best case scenario was just acknowledging that there is the promise of something?" She nodded. "You just told me that you wanted to inspire passion in a man. Then you talked about a man that it sounds like you have actually inspired passion in. And, in your next sentence, you said that your best case scenario in dinner with Robbie was an acknowledgement that you mean something to each other."

Laura laughed, "Well, when you put it like that."

"Laura, I'm not pushing you either way but I have one last question. Let's say everything had gone to plan in your dinner with Robbie. And, you had still met Jack the next week knowing that all you had from Robbie was a promise of maybe something more. Would you have still gone out with Jack?"

Tears formed in Laura's eyes, "I think I would have." He wiped the tears from her cheeks again. "Richard, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Besides her passion, what made you fall in love with Jean?"

"Easy, she always remembered these odd little things about me."

"I don't understand."

He smiled, "She remembered that I am allergic to tomatoes even though it was a random comment I made once. She knew how I took my tea and my coffee. But what put it over the top for me, for our two week anniversary, she gave me a book."

Laura raised her eyebrow, "A book proved to you that she was the one.

"It was _The Tale of Squirrel Nutkin_. But, what made it great is that she had called my mother and asked if she still had it. She convinced my mother to give it to her so that she could give it to me. That night we stayed up and I read it to her."

"That's a very sweet story Richard."

"The point is no one knows me better than Jeannie. And, no one knows her better than I do. When one of us is weak the other is strong. I don't know if I added anything to your situation. But, my recommendation to you is to find that person who is strong when you are weak."

They heard Jean coming up the stairs. She rounded the corner with a tea tray with a bottle of whisky on it. "I thought tea was still a good idea. But, no reason it can't be a hot toddy." She fixed a cup for each of them and Laura watched as she made Richard's without asking how he took it and handed it to him. Their fingers grazed one another during that process. She smiled. "So, what have you two been talking about?"

Laura smiled at Richard. "A little bit of everything. He's quite good at advice.

Jean took a sip of her tea, "Oh, I know that. He gives me advice all of the time. And, sometimes I even take it."

Laura took another sip of her tea, "Guys, I appreciate the tea and company. But, I promise I'm good. You can go back to your day."

Richard put his cup down. "Laura, why don't you come to the movies with us."

Laura stood, "No, I won't interrupt your day anymore than I already have. I have some thinking to do. Richard has given me quite a lot to think about."

Richard and Jean looked at each other. Then, they looked at Laura. Jean asked, "You promise me that you will call if you need anything?"

Laura nodded emphatically, "I promise. Now, get out of here the both of you."

The three friends hugged and Laura walked them to the door. "You guys have fun this afternoon." They left and she watched them walk to the car. She closed the door and looked around. The first thing she saw was Jack's overnight bag. She picked it up and headed upstairs. Once in her room, she emptied his clothes and his toiletries. She put the dirty clothes in the hamper and the toiletries in the bathroom mixed with her own.

Then she took several outfits from her closet and filled the bag. She added a few of her own toiletries. Then she cleaned out two drawers from her dresser for Jack. With that finished, she took the tea tray downstairs and straightened the kitchen. She saw the blinking light on her mobile.

There were several missed calls from Jean and a text from Jack. _Miss you already; I can be finished by 7. Dinner my place, I'll cook._

She hit reply. "_I'll bring a bottle."_

Several minutes later she had a return text. "_Don't forget the bag. I cleared out a couple of drawers for you._"


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, they say acknowledging you have a problem is the first step towards to recovery. Perhaps Robbie is finally turning the corner. Or, I might have just written this so the Robson fans don't kill me in my sleep.**

**Chapter 26**

Robbie paced his apartment. He didn't understand what had gone wrong. He told her he loved her. He apologized for taking so long to tell her. Why did she get so angry with him?

His mobile buzzed and he lunged for it hoping it was Laura. It was James. "Hi James."

"So, how did it go sir?"

"It was a complete cock-up. She got angry with me and practically threw me out of her house."

On the other end of the call, James stared at his phone in disbelief. "Tell me what happened."

"I told her that I love her and that I knew if I had told her earlier she wouldn't be with that guy."

James shook his head, "Oh sir, you didn't."

"Of course I did. That's what you told me to do."

James sighed, "Sir, I told you to tell her that you love her and that you plan to prove that to her. I didn't tell you to throw down an ultimatum."

Robbie screamed into the phone, "I didn't issue an ultimatum."

James took a deep breath. "Sir, I know you don't think you did but trust me. That's how Dr. Hobson took it. She took it that because you declared your love she should just drop everything and fall into your arms. That's not going to work sir."

"Well, why not James? "

"Because she found someone else sir. You are going to have to win her back. Had you declared your love that night you were supposed to have dinner she would have fallen into your arms without a doubt. But, that didn't happen sir."

Robbie groaned, "It's not like I planned it James'"

"I know sir. But, declaring your love isn't enough anymore. Now, you need to show her."

"I don't know how to do that James."

"Yes you do sir. I would wager that there isn't a person on this planet that knows Laura Hobson better than you. Use that knowledge sir."

Robbie just stood in his apartment clenching the phone. "I never had to do this with Val."

"Circumstances were different then sir. You probably did all of these things naturally with Val. Now, you're just out of practice. You need to sleep sir. Tomorrow we can talk about all the things you know about Laura that you can use to your advantage."

"Ta James, I do need some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Robbie ended the call.

He opened a bottle of beer and took a few sips. He tried to think of things he knew about Laura. However, his mind kept wandering to that night and what might have happened. He finished his drink and decided that James was right. He needed rest.

He got ready for bed. The last thing he saw before he turned out the lights was Val's face from the frame on his nightstand. "Oh lass, I've made a real mess of things." He closed his eyes and slept.

_He knocked on her door. He had a bottle in one hand and flowers in the other. He bounced on his toes excited to see her._

_Laura opened the door and smiled when she saw Robbie. He was casually dressed and smiling back at her. She motioned him in. He handed her the flowers. "I thought you might like these."_

_She took the flowers and smiled, "Tulips, they're my favorite. How did you know?"_

_"I am a detective Laura , I know a few things."_

_She raised her eyebrow at him. "Well, thank you they're lovely." She walked towards the kitchen and he followed her._

_Robbie took a deep breath, "Something smells amazing, what's for dinner?"_

_"Lasagna and garlic bread."_

_Robbie looked at her and laughed, "You made lasagna."_

_"And garlic bread. What's your point?"_

_"You once told me that you only cook two things. I know that one of those is eggs. And, something tells me lasagna wasn't the other thing."_

_She gave him a look that could peel paint then laughed. "Fine, I bought the lasagna at Waitrose but I did make the garlic bread."_

_"It's ok. Laura, I'm not here for your cooking."_

_She looked at him shyly, "So, why are you here Robbie?"_

_He set the bottle on the counter and moved closer to her. He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "You asked." He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. "So, now you've added garlic bread to your repertoire. I love garlic bread."_

_Slightly breathless, she opened her eyes, "I know it's your weakness."_

_"No, love, you're my weakness. I just rather like garlic bread. Mind if I open the wine."_

_Laura shook her head. "No, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Do you know where everything is?"_

_"Yeah, I think I can handle it." He pointed to the flowers, "You should put those in water."_

_Still glued to the same spot in the middle of her kitchen, she nodded. "Yes, that seems like a good idea."_

_Robbie smiled as he walked off to open the wine. He came back with two glasses and handed one to her. "I think we need a toast."_

_She took the glass. "What would you like to toast?"_

_"Oh, that's an easy one. To old friends and becoming more than friends." He touched his glass to hers and took a sip of wine._

_She took a deep breath, "Is that's what's happening here?"_

_He put his glass on the counter and took hers from her. He took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Oh I hope so. You see Laura I've realized recently that I am deeply in love with you. And, when you invited me to dinner I knew that this was the perfect time to tell you. I don't know if you feel the same. But, I couldn't bear another day without you knowing that. I don't need to hear anything in return, take your time. But, I'm not going anywhere."_

_Tears slid down her face. She had waited so long to hear those words. She looked up at him. "It's always been you Robbie, always."_

_He pulled her to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Robbie's head was swimming, he had dreamed of this moment for years but the reality was so much better than the dream._

_Laura was lost in the moment. She was certain that at any moment she would wake up. This moment had haunted her dreams for years. She never imagined that it would be so much better than the dream._

_Robbie's hands roamed her sides touching her like had wanted to for so long. She moved her hands to unbutton his shirt. As she slid her hands inside her shirt, Robbie moaned. "Oh God Laura."_

_She looked up at him, "I want you Robbie, please."_

_He nodded. She turned into the kitchen and turned off the oven. She came back to him, took his hand and led him to the stairs._

Robbie awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat and breathing hard. As his breathing slowed, he finally knew what he had to do. He rolled over and hoped the dream would return.


	27. Chapter 27

**Robbie sets a plan in motion. What significance does the number 29 hold? Will it mean anything to Laura? What other tricks does he have up his sleeve? And, will it still be too little too late? We know our lovely Laura has moved a few things into Jack's house. Surely, exchanging keys can't be too far off.**

**The only way to find out is to keep reading. **

**Chapter 27**

Jean Innocent walked into the police station earlier than most of her detectives. She liked being in early. It allowed her to work on tedious paperwork before the hustle and bustle of the day started.

As she turned the corner to her office, she saw Robbie Lewis slipping something under her door. "Lewis, can I help you with something?"

Robbie started and almost lost his balance and fell. Jean offered him a hand to steady him. "No ma'am, I just need to take a few days off. I was putting a note under your door."

Jean put the key to her in the lock and opened the door. She bent down and picked up the note. "Come in Lewis. Is everything OK?" She walked through her assistants' office into her inner office and dropped her bags and his note on her desk.

Robbie followed her into the office, "Everything's fine ma'am. I just have some personal things to take care of."

"Have you let James know?"

"I left him a note too. "

Jean paused for a moment and then continued. "Robbie, I can't help but think this has something to do with Dr. Hobson."

Robbie looked up at her noticing the gentle use of his name. "I guess James filled you in on what happened with Dr. Avery."

Jean nodded, "He did. I'm truly sorry Robbie. I know you two had something?"

Robbie just stared at her, "I would ask how you know that ma'am. But, I know you didn't get to that chair without being a pretty good detective."

Jean stared at him shocked by the compliment. "Thank you Robbie, that means a lot to me. You know, if you ever need a female's point of view, I'm happy to help. Not as your Chief but as a friend."

He smiled at her, "Thanks ma'am." He stood to leave. "I'll see you next week ma'am."

"Robbie, do you have a plan to get our lovely Laura back?"

He stood in her doorway and smiled shyly, "Yes Jean, I think I do."

She noted the use of her name and smiled, "I'm pulling for you Robbie." He nodded at her and left her office.

She watched him leave and realized that her last comment hadn't just been a nice thing to say. She really was pulling for Robbie Lewis.

Robbie left the station and headed to his car. His first stop was The Garden. He had to wait in the parking lot for a few minutes before it opened. As soon as he saw the door open, he was out of the car and inside the store."

"Good morning sir, how can I help you?"

He smiled at the young woman. "I need to place an order for delivery and I need some flowers to go."

"OK sir, I can help you with that. Which would you like to do first?"

"Let's start with the delivery order. I need 29 blue tulips."

She looked at him oddly. "How did you know we would have blue tulips in stock? They're not very common."

He smiled at her, "I have a friend who loves them. She always gets them here."

"Are you sure you only want 29? That's just a really odd number."

He smiled, "It absolutely has to be 29."

She shook her head, "OK, 29 blue tulips it is. Where are we delivering these?"

"Chief Medical Examiner's Office, Dr. Laura Hobson"

She carefully wrote down the details. "And, what do you want on the card?"

He pulled an envelope from his pocket. "Can you use this?"

She took it from him and attached it to the order form. "OK, what's the other order?"

Robbie looked through the display cases and saw a bunch of lilies. He took them from the case and walked back to the young woman. "I'll take these."

She rang up both orders and took his credit card. "We can deliver the tulips today since you are here so early." She handed him his flowers.

He took the flowers from her. "Thanks."

He headed back to his car and drove away. He drove across town and parked at the cemetery. He took the familiar route to Val's grave and went through the familiar ritual of changing out the flowers.

He sat on the bench next to her grave and stared into space. "Val, I don't think I ever knew how easy you made it for me. You forgave me for all of my reticence. Or, maybe I wasn't reticent with you. Maybe I was open and honest with you."

He stopped there and just sat. A few minutes later, he tried again. "The thing is I have to figure out some way to be open and honest with someone else. You see Val, for a long time, I thought that live people couldn't compete with you. I thought you took the best part of me with you. So, it was easier to be with you in my head."

He looked at her gravestone and smiled, "But, lately, I've found someone that brings out that best part of me again. And, suddenly, I realized that I wanted to play with the living again."

He stood up and settled on the ground next to her gravestone. "You've me her. It's Laura Hobson. You liked her. She took care of me those first few years. If it hadn't been for her, I would probably be right here next to you."

He leaned against her gravestone and placed his hand on her grave. "Anyway, about a year ago, I realized I'm in love with her. But, I can't seem to get my act together enough to tell her. At first I tried to tell myself it's because I am still in love with you. So, it wouldn't be fair to get involved with her while still in love with you. Because if I messed things up with her I would lose my best friend, my savior."

He took a few deep breaths then continued. "The thing is, I still love you Val. But, the only person I am in love with is Laura. And, now I may have lost her. I can't lose someone else Val. So, I am going to be bold and brave. I've got a plan and I was hoping that if you are checking in on me, you could help me out in any way you can."

As he sat there leaning against the gravestone, he felt the softest of breezes. Very lightly, on the breeze, he detected the slightest hint of lavender. Tears welled in his eyes as he recognized her scent. He stood, pressed a kiss to his fingers and placed his fingers on her gravestone, "Thanks bonnie lass.

He walked to his car feeling lighter than he had in years. Fifteen minutes later, he was on the M40 headed north.


	28. Chapter 28

**Robbie might be away, be he still has a plan to execute. Still no clues as to the meaning of the number 29 or where he is heading. **

**Chapter 28**

James entered his office with two cups of tea. He placed one on Robbie's desk and that's when he saw a box on his desk. There was an envelope on top of the box with his name written on it. He instantly recognized Robbie's handwriting.

He put his cup of tea on the desk and took the envelope. He opened it and pulled out the letter. He sat back in his chair and read the letter.

_James,_

_The first thing you need to know is that you can throw away the cup of tea you've already placed on my desk. I won't be in the office all week. Don't worry about me I'm fine. I know you wanted to help me figure out how to get Laura back. But, this is something I need to do on my own. The good news, you have already been a big help. You told me to follow my heart and that's what I am doing._

_I do still need your help. Inside the box is a gift for Laura. I need you to bring it to her office tomorrow. I am not going to tell you what's in it. If Laura wants to share it, she will. I just need you to be my delivery guy. Ideally, it would be nice if you could sneak it into her office. However, I know that may be difficult. If you can't do it, tell her I ordered you to deliver it. That way she won't take it out on you in case she is angry with me still._

_Just so you know, something else is being delivered to her today and on Wednesday. I have other helpers on those so you don't have to figure out three ways of getting into her office. I followed your advice and each of the items will have special meaning only to her and only coming from me._

_I don't think I can ever thank you enough for your advice. It was really good advice and hopefully it will make all of the difference. I may not win her back but I am not going down without a fight. I'll be back in town on Thursday. I'll give you a call on the weekend. Don't worry I have a plan and a good feeling. See you soon._

_Thanks,_

_Robbie_

James sat back and read the letter once more. Then he opened the box. Inside was another box, beautifully wrapped in white paper with an elaborate bow with four different colors of blue in it. He lifted the box and lightly shook it. Whatever was inside was too carefully packaged to reveal its secrets.

He shook his head and smiled admiring Robbie Lewis. It took him awhile to warm up but once he did, he went all out. He placed the box under his desk, grabbed the letter and went in search of Jean.

Jean's assistant was on the phone but she motioned to knock on Jean's door. He tapped lightly and waited for her. "Come in."

Her back was to him while she worked on her computer. James took a seat in he chair in front of her desk, "I assume you heard from Robbie."

She turned to him and removed her glasses. "Yes, I ran into him this morning sliding a note under Janet's door."

"Did he tell you what he's up to?"

She nodded, "He told me he had a plan but there were no specifics."

James held up his note. "Did you get one of these?"

She shuffled some papers on her desk and found the note. "I picked it up when I came in. I haven't read it. I assumed it was the time off request. But, now that I think about it he emailed that to me."

James handed his letter to her. She took the letter, put her glasses on and read the letter. Her hand went to her mouth as she read what he had asked James to do and the scant details of what else he had planned.

She pushed her glass on top of her head and handed the letter back to James, "Well, he's a bit slow out of the gate but once he gets going he picks up speed quickly."

He laughed, "Definitely a slow starter. Do you have any ideas on how I should get the box into Laura's office without her knowing who delivered it?"

"I can help with that. Let me know when you want to do it. I can have her meet me for a cup of coffee. If she is only gone for a short time she won't lock her office. So, we can coordinate that tomorrow. What was in the box?"

He smiled, "Another box, a beautifully wrapped box. No idea what's in that one though."

"I wonder what she's getting today?"

James nodded his head towards her letter, "Why don't you open yours and see if it says?"

She looked at him skeptically, "Surely he wouldn't use me as one of his delivery guys?"

James leaned forward and tapped the envelope. "Only one way to find out ma'am."

She lifted the envelope. "James, I know this is a weird request, but I feel like I should read this one alone. I promise I will share it with you later. But, I want to read it alone."

James nodded and stood, "Fair enough ma'am. I'll close the door on my way out."

Jean smiled at him as she slit open the top of the envelope. "Thanks James, I'll find you later."


	29. Chapter 29

**Robbie is still taking front and center. Still no clue on what 29 means. And, where had he gone?**

**Chapter 29**

Jean opened the envelope and removed the letter and another envelope. The second envelope had Laura's name written on it. She placed both on her desk. She'd told James on Saturday that she was on Laura's side. And, that was still true. But, after talking with Robbie and reading his letter to James she discovered she was now also on Robbie's side.

She had known them both for a long time. Laura was now one of her closest friends. And, somehow over the years Robbie had won her respect and her friendship. She had witnessed them dance around each other for years. She had silently cheered on the sidelines. She had also witnessed how devastated Laura was when he didn't show for their dinner. And, honestly, it had made her hate Robbie just a little.

However, what she had witnessed today was not a man that had done anything deliberately wrong. She had seen a man who was obviously in love and she had to cheer that. She pulled her glasses down and unfolded her letter.

_Jean,_

_I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I feel like somehow over the years we have become more than boss and employee. I do consider you a friend. And, that's who I am asking for a favor._

_As I am sure James has told you, I have made a bit of a mess with Laura. It started when I had to cancel our dinner at her place at the last minute. Somehow she didn't get the message and I don't know how. But, that is irrelevant. I didn't follow up that Monday when I saw her. And, more importantly, I didn't notice that she was distant from that point forward, some detective I am._

_On Friday, when James and I were following up a lead, I discovered that Laura was seeing someone else. It was like being shot. I saw this younger man who was everything I wasn't and I knew that I had lost her, all because I didn't take a chance._

_Thank God for James. He kept me from making a truly, unforgivable mistake, at least on Friday. He gave me really good advice. Unfortunately, I only heard what I wanted to hear and when I went to see her on Sunday, I made it worse. I told her I loved her and basically made it seem like I expected her to give up this man based upon three little words._

_That was my mistake because I didn't show her how much I love her. I just said the words. So, now I have to show her. And, this is where I need your help._

_Today something is being delivered to Laura. There is nothing you need to do for that. Tomorrow, James has something to give her. I asked him to leave it in her office unnoticed. I need you to help him with that. If she is still angry and takes it out on him, I am afraid that he may say something to her out of loyalty to me._

_Finally, I need you to play delivery person. A package will arrive for you on Wednesday. Inside the package will be something for Laura. On Wednesday I need you to give her the package and the letter in the envelope I left for you._

_I don't want you to leave it in her office. I need you to take her to lunch and give it to her in person. Jean, I need you to use the friendship that you both carefully hide to help me. And, before you wonder how I know, I am a detective and your secret is safe with me although you might want to talk with James because I am pretty sure he knows too._

_I know I am asking a lot from you. But, I hope you will do me this enormous favor. I don't know that I can ever repay you _

_I trust that you will do this. I know that you and I started our relationship on the wrong foot. But, the respect I have for you has been earned by watching how much you care for the rest of us even when you hide it. It has been an honor to work with and for you Jean Innocent._

_Thanks,_

_Robbie_

Jean read the letter three more times with tears streaming down her face. She had no idea what Robbie had up his sleeve but she would do everything in her power to assist him. She placed the second envelope in her desk.

She wiped the tears from her face and grabbed her phone. She dialed Laura's extension and waited for an answer.

"Good morning Jean. You have excellent timing. I was just about to walk out of my office. We had a busy weekend and I probably won't be back in my office before it's time to leave."

"Good morning to you too Laura. I won't be long. I just wanted to see how you are doing and see if you wanted to have lunch on Wednesday?"

"Thanks for asking. I'm fine. I had a good evening with Jack and put a few things in perspective. I appreciate what you and Richard did yesterday."

Jean smiled, "That's what friends are for. So, Wednesday?"

Laura pulled up her calendar, "If you can do it later, say 1:30 it works for me."

Jean entered a note on her calendar, "That works for me. I'll swing by and pick you up."

"Hey, before you go, Jack would like to meet you and Richard. Do you guys have plans for dinner on Thursday?"

Jean looked at her calendar again, "I don't think so. I would need to confirm with Richard but I know he is in town. So, let's plan on it and if we can't I will let you know."

"That's sound good. Have to run, see you later.

Jean sent her husband a quick note about Thursday. She felt guilty planning something but perhaps by then Robbie's plan would have changed things.

She pulled a mirror from her bag, repaired her make-up. Then she went in search of James with the letter in hand.


	30. Chapter 30

**Robbie is not around but he is still an active part of the story. And, we finally learn the meaning of the 29 tulips. Will they mean as much to Laura as they do to Robbie?**

**Chapter 30**

It was six o'clock Monday evening and Laura was returning to her desk for the first time since she had spoken to Jean that morning. Oxfordshire had had a surplus of deaths over the weekend. She turned the corner to her office and saw a vase of blue tulips on her desk. She smiled thinking they must be from Jack. She briefly wondered how he knew these rare flowers were her favorites.

She touched them and with her eye to detail, counted them. There were 29 blue tulips. That was an odd number. Perhaps that was all they had. She saw the familiar card from The Garden, the only florist in Oxford that carried them. Attached to the card was an envelope. She separated it from the florist card. Her name was written across it in handwriting she would know anywhere

She dropped it on her desk and reached for her chair. She was suddenly lightheaded. She sat and stared at the envelope. She didn't know how long she sat there before she finally reached for it. She carefully opened the envelope and removed the letter.

_Laura,_

_You probably don't ever remember telling me that blue tulips were your favorite flowers. It was a very long time ago, back when Morse was still alive and so was Val. We were working a particularly gruesome murder and it was one of your first cases with us._

_Morse was being Morse and you held your own. But, while we were waiting for the SOCOs to bag up the body, you wandered off to catch your breath. I sensed that you needed a friend so I followed you. The crime scene was at these beautiful gardens and there were tulips in bloom everywhere. You were drawn to the blue ones._

_I asked if you were OK. I was expecting you to take my head off for implying you might have a moment of weakness. You just smiled sadly and said to me that you just needed to see something beautiful to get the death out of your head. You told me the blue ones were your favorites because your father always told you they reminded him of the color of your eyes._

Laura closed her eyes. She had forgotten all about that day. He was right she had almost bitten his head off. But, there had been something so earnest about him that she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had never shared that story with anyone else. It was the year that her father had passed away. She had been thinking about him when she saw them. It was what had drawn her to them. Thinking of her father always made her feel better. She took a few deep breaths and then continued with the letter.

_I think that was the moment I knew that we were going to be good friends. I already admired you for the way you stood up to Morse. I don't think you know how many times I had to look away when you would push him back. The day you called him Mouse still stands out as one of my favorite memories of you._

_As your careful eye has probably already noted, there are 29 blue tulips. It's an odd number, I know. However, it is a number that I associate with you because it comes up in three significant ways in our relationship._

_The day we buried Val, you were a Godsend. You organized all of the food that was brought to the house. I can't imagine how many bad casseroles you saved us from. You finally kicked everyone out of the house and took care of the three of us. You made me eat, you made me go to bed and you stayed the night. You took care of the kids the next morning. I remember you telling me that the eggs they were eating were one of two things you know how to cook. It was the first time I remembered smiling since she died. I never thanked you for any of that._

_Over those next two years, you were the only one that still came around. You poured me into bed more times than I care to remember. There was one night, however, where you got drunk. It was the first time I had ever seen you drunk. You came by my office and informed me I was taking you to dinner. I happily agreed because it was a much better offer than a pierce and ping and a bottle of brandy._

_At dinner, you drank more than I had ever seen you drink. Finally, I asked what the occasion was. You told me it was your 29__th__ birthday. And, you wanted to spend it with someone who would take care of you. And, you figured I owed you. That night, I poured you into your bed. I slept in the chair in your bedroom. I figured there was no way you wouldn't vomit. I wanted to be there to take care of you when it happened._

_I fell asleep in the chair and when I woke you were gone. There was a note on your kitchen cabinet telling me to help myself to anything in the kitchen and thanks for getting you home safely. When I saw you later that day, you acted like nothing happened. I let you pull away. It wasn't the first time I would let you pull away._

She smiled remembering that night. She actually had plans for that night But, the guy she was dating at the time cancelled at the last minute. She found out later it was because he was seeing someone else, someone with a less gruesome job and less taxing hours.

She had immediately thought of Robbie. She didn't want to be alone and she figured he owed her a night. Of course, by then she was falling in love with him. She remembered having a great time that night. It was the first time she really thought there might be a glimmer.

She'd drunk so much that night. When she woke up that morning and he was asleep in her chair she was afraid she might have said something about her feelings. She'd grabbed clean clothes and left. He was right it was the first she had retreated.

_By your 29__th__ birthday, my drinking was out of control. That night was the first time I had not ended up passed out drunk since Val died. The assignment to BVI wasn't so much a choice as an ultimatum. I wanted to be the one to tell you about it. However, the gossip chain being what it is, it made it to you first._

_Once again you stopped by my office. I could hear the hurt in your voice when you asked when I was going to tell you. I don't think you believed me when I told you I was headed your way. I promise, I was coming to you. You were the first person I thought of telling._

_Whether you believed me or not, I still don't know. But, you bravely offered to take me to the airport. I said no but you insisted. I am so glad that you did. I remember you standing with me at the gate waiting for me to board. You hugged me fiercely when it was time for me to board. You smiled at me and told me I better not bring you a rubbish gift when I returned._

_I looked down at you and I wanted so desperately to kiss you. Of course, I didn't. I cried the whole flight both from guilt for thinking about kissing you and from frustration that I didn't. It was the second time since Val died that I didn't get drunk. It was the 29__th__ of September._

Laura took a deep breath. She could feel the tears in her eyes. They had stung her eyes the same way when one of the lab techs had blurted out that DI Lewis was being transferred to BVI. It had taken everything in her to not run crying from the autopsy room.

She had believed him. Not when he first told her but when she saw the look in his eyes at the airport. She had almost kissed him. But, something told her he needed to fix himself before that could happen. What might have happened if either of them had taken a chance?

_As I told you Sunday, I realized about a year ago that I was in love with you. I could never quite find the courage to tell you. I kept thinking it wasn't fair to you. I was still in love with Val I couldn't be in love with both of you. It wasn't fair to you. You deserved someone who would love only you._

_But, last month when you asked me to dinner and I realized that it was just going to be us in private. I knew this was my chance. It killed me that I couldn't make it. Please know that the only thing that would have kept me away was our Lyn. I did call you. I don't know why you didn't get my message. But, no matter what, I should have come to you on Monday and rescheduled or just told you that I love you. If you check the date on your calendar you will see that Friday was the 29__th__._

Laura pulled up her calendar and saw that he was right. She smiled. How long did he have to think to come up with those three incidents that included the number 29? How much thought had he put into this letter?

_We have known each other for a very long time Laura. You have been my best friend for longer than I can remember. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you; I am in love with you and some how you have become home to me. You are the last thought I have before I fall asleep and my first thought when I wake up in the morning._

_You brought me back from the edge and saved my life. I don't where I would be without you. I made a mistake on Sunday when I said you wouldn't be with Dr. Avery if we had had dinner. I drove you to him by my inaction. Well, I can't be inactive anymore._

_We've missed so many chances on both sides, Laura. I think we still have a chance and I plan to fight for you. I won't let you walk away this time and I won't walk away either. And, even if after my best effort, you choose him, I won't ever stop loving you. I will always be here for you in whatever capacity you want. All I ask is you give me a chance._

_I love you,_

_Robbie_

Tears flowed freely down Laura's cheeks. He was right. Blame was equal on both sides. How many times had she run when things got too close? Had she run to Jack or from Robbie?

Her mobile buzzed, it was Jack. "Hi!"

"Hello, I was just seeing if you wanted to do dinner at your place or mine?"

"Can I take a rain check on dinner? I'm still at the office and likely to be here another couple of hours. All I am going to be good for is a hot bath and bed."

"That's perfectly OK, Laura. But, you know I have an enormous tub at my house and I give excellent back rubs."

Laura smiled, "Hmmm that sounds amazing, what if I take a rain check on the tub and back rub and skip the dinner?"

Jack laughed. "That sounds like a plan. Did you ask Jean and Richard about Thursday?"

"I did and they are tentatively definite. She has to confirm with Richard but she doesn't think it was a problem. I'll let you know tomorrow night while you give me my back rub."

"OK. Text me when you get home so that I know you are safe."

"I will, I promise."

Laura ended the call. She turned off her computer, gathered her things and turned off the lights. She left the flowers on her desk but took the letter with her.

Ten minutes later she was home. She changed into her pajamas, poured a glass of wine and read the letter again and then again. She cried each time.

She texted Jack that she was home and would talk to him tomorrow, he responded and told her to sleep well and that he missed her. She turned her phone off and cried herself to sleep.

**This was the first of four letters. Robbie is going to share a lot of back story that we never got to see on the show. Each letter has meaning for them both. I have deliberately written them so you see Laura's thoughts as she is reading them. You still have to wonder if it's too little too late though.**

**To keep you reading, I will say there is more smut ahead.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Robbie returns to the story and we now know where he is. The question is when will he return to Oxford. And, will Laura be waiting for him.**

**Chapter 31**

The knock at the door was quiet and she wasn't sure she heard it until the second knock. She slowly made her way to the door and looked through the side window. She couldn't believe who was standing on the other side. She flung open the door and launched into her dad's arms.

Robbie wrapped his arms around his daughter and clung to her. "Dad, I wasn't expecting you. Why didn't you call? Is everything alright?"

"I'm OK pet. Just have something I need to talk to you about. And, I wanted to do it in person. Now, let us have a look at you."

Lyn released her dad and took a step back. She twirled in front of him letting him fully inspect her. "I'm a mess. My ankles are swollen, all I have to do is look at food and I gain weight and I am pretty sure he's going to be a footballer based upon the way he kicks my bladder all day long."

Robbie smiled as his daughter took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt his future grandson kick and tears formed in his eyes. "No, pet, you look great. I have never seen you look more beautiful."

She pulled him inside. "You're my dad. You have to say that." She kept walking deeper into the house and headed to the kitchen. She started making tea. "So, you didn't come all this way to tell me I look beautiful. Why are you here, dad?"

He watched her fuss around the kitchen. He was struck by how much she looked like Val. She had the same dark hair and confident manner. The only piece of him he saw was the eyes. The blue eyes were all him. "Can't a dad just visit his daughter?"

She stopped what she was doing. "He can but he never does. Or at least, he doesn't without planning in advance."

He laughed, she could always see right through him. Just like her mother, just like Laura when it came to that. He smiled thinking how transparent he was to all of the women in his life. "I need to talk with you about something pet. And, I thought it was best to do it in person."

She finished with the tea. "OK, let's go sit outside. It's a gorgeous day."

She made to lift the tray and he stopped her. "Let your old dad get that pet. You lead the way."

They settled outside and Lyn poured them each a cup of tea. She watched her dad stare off into space. She was concerned. He seemed so pensive and yet as she watched him look into the garden he also seem, strangely at peace. She hadn't seen him this relaxed in a long while. She let him drink in peace. She knew her father well enough to know that she couldn't rush him. When he was ready to tell her why he was here, he would.

They drank their tea in silence. Finally, Robbie sat his cup on the table and turned to her. "Lyn, do you remember Laura Hobson?"

Lyn almost choked on her tea. She found it amusing that her dad was asking this question. He clearly didn't realize how often he talked about Laura. She tried to hide her smile before answering. "Yes, dad, I know who Laura Hobson is."

"Well, you see, the thing is." He paused. Suddenly, he didn't know how to tell her.

Lyn saw the stricken look on his face and decided to take pity on him. "The thing is that you are not so secretly in love with her?"

Robbie stared at his daughter in amazement. He stammered, "How did you know?"

She laughed, reached across the table and took his hand. "Oh, dad, I've known for ages. For at least the last three years, we have not once had a conversation that Laura Hobson hasn't featured in at least one story. Your whole face lights up when you talk about her. Even when you've visited us, you make a point to call her at least once during a visit. Even for us amateur detectives, it was pretty easy to figure out."

Robbie squeezed his daughters' hand. "And, you aren't upset by it?"

Tears formed in her eyes, "Oh no dad. I couldn't be happier for you. And, I know that mom would be happy too. So, have you told Laura yet?"

Lyn saw the stricken look on her fathers' face before he responded. "Yes, I told her on Sunday but it didn't go well."

"How is that possible? I've seen the two of you together. She's been in love with you for years."

Robbie looked away and Lyn saw tears for in his eyes. "Well, your old dad cocked it up. I waited too long and she found someone else. I found out by accident about her new guy and I went to her and declared my love. Basically, I implied that since she now knew I was in love with her she could drop the other guy and come running to me."

Lyn pursed her lips together in an effort to stifle a smile. She was picturing the fiery Laura Hobson's reaction to that. Her poor dad had never stood a chance. "Oh dad, you didn't." He nodded. "As good of a detective as you are, you are really rubbish at reading women."

He laughed. "That's kind of you pet, to spare the old man's feelings. So glad, I drove all this way."

Lyn stood and wrapped her arms around her dad. "You know I love you dad. I assume you are here because you want help."

Robbie returned the hug. "I don't really need your help. But, I would like your blessing."

Tears formed in her eyes. She pulled her chair closer to him and took his hands. "Oh, dad, you've got that. All I want is for you to be happy. I've seen you with her. You're good together. Over the last few months, I've just been waiting for you to tell me that you're in love with her and that you guys are happily doing whatever."

"And, you don't think that I am replacing your mother?"

She stared at him with such love he had to look away. "Dad, you're not replacing mom, you're living your life. Mom would have wanted you to. It might be weird if Laura was just like mom. But, she is as far from mom as you could have gotten. She's what you need now."

"And, you like her?"

"I don't know that it's all that important that I like her. All that matters is that you like her. But, if it makes you feel better, yes, I really like her."

He cupped her cheek, "Thanks pet, I needed that."

She held his hand to her face. "Dad, this is all great and everything. But, she is with someone else. How are you going to fix that

He took a deep breath and told her his plan. By the time he finished, Lyn had tears streaming down her face. "Dad, I am speechless. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I will you know."

He wiped her tears away. "I know pet, but this is something I have to do on my own. Now, how about I take my daughter to lunch and maybe some shopping."

Lyn smiled at her dad and nodded. "Let me freshen up and then I am all yours." They stood and hugged before heading indoors. Lyn whispered into her fathers' ear, "Dad, I am so proud of you and I love you."

For the first time, tears poured down Robbie's face. "I love you too pet."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Laura woke the next morning with a pounding headache. She had slept fitfully, tossing and turning for most of the night. She got up went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Apparently crying yourself to sleep was not the best look for a 40 plus year old woman. She splashed water on the face and looked in the mirror. Puffy eyes, blotchy skin, "Damn you Robbie Lewis."

She turned on the water for a shower and waited for it to warm. She showered quickly, brushed her teeth and applied her makeup all without looking herself in the eye.

Once in her kitchen she found she didn't have an appetite. She grabbed her things and headed to the office. Once at the office, she checked the schedule and saw that things should be quiet. She went to her office and started to finish the reports from the prior day.

Every time she turned her head, she could see the flowers and her mind would wander. It took her twice as long to finish the reports tas it should have. As she was finishing her last one, there was a knock at her door. She looked up to see Jean standing at her door.

The look of concern on her face was obvious, "Laura, are you OK?"

Laura tried to smile, "I am, just didn't sleep well."

Jean finally saw the flowers. "Oh my, those are beautiful. Are they from Jack?"

Laura took a deep breath and shook her head. Jean saw the tears in her eyes and immediately closed the door behind her. "Laura, what's wrong and don't tell me it's because you didn't sleep well?" The tears fell slowly down her face.

Jean took a step towards her and pulled her to a standing position. She wrapped her arms around Laura and let her cry. Once her tears had subsided, she sat her back down and wiped her tears away. "Why don't we get out of here? We can take a quick walk and you can tell me what happened?"

Laura nodded, "Let me run to the ladies and then we can go."

Jean smiled, "I'll be right here. Take your time."

Laura walked out of her office. Jean pulled her mobile out of her pocket and quickly typed a text to James, "_Give us 10 minutes and then head to Laura's office."_ She looked at the flowers. She counted the blooms and thought what was the importance of 29?

Laura returned. Jean turned her around before she could think about closing her door. She hustled her out the door and they started to walk. "Tell me about the flowers."

Laura sighed, "They are from Robbie, along with a letter."

Jean nodded, "I figured as much based upon the water works. So, why are their only 29 blooms?"

Laura smiled faintly. "There is a story around the 29 blooms, actually three of them."

Jean stopped walking and looked at Laura, "You have to tell me."

Laura sat on a bench and pulled Jean with her. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. After taking a deep breath, Laura told her about the letter and the three stories.

At the end of the story, both women were crying. Jean looked at Laura, "That might be the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

Laura nodded, fresh tears appearing in her eyes. "It is."

Jean took her hand, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It's sweet and lovely and completely overwhelming. I can't even process it yet."

"Take your time Laura. It took how many years for him to admit to you that he loved you. You don't have to make a decision today."

Laura looked at her friend, "If I'm being honest Jean. If I made a decision today, I wouldn't choose him."

Jean tried to hide the surprise on her face. "Why do you feel that way Laura?"

"I just think if we were meant to be, it wouldn't have taken this long. Jack wouldn't have walked into my life at just the right moment. Maybe this was fates way of telling me to move on."

Jean panicked for a moment. "Not to play devil's advocate. But, maybe it was fates way of telling Robbie it was time to move on."

Laura looked at her. "Whose side are you on here?"

A flash of anger crossed Jean's face as she stood, "Laura Hobson, you know perfectly well whose side I am on. If you don't know that after all this time, then clearly we don't know each other as well as I thought." Jean started to walk back to the station.

Laura chased after her, "Jean, stop. I'm sorry." Jean stopped walking and turned back to Laura. "I know you are on my side. This just has me so out of sorts that I can't think straight. Please forgive me."

Jean nodded, "Laura, I understand you are upset. But, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't help you see both sides of the equation. I will support you no matter what you decide. I know you are angry at Robbie and rightfully so. I'm just trying to get you to put aside some of the anger and think about what he is telling you. Like I said earlier, take your time. You know you could try dating both of them."

Laura laughed and Jean joined her in the laughter. "Oh Jean, can you just imagine that conversation? I want to date you both. Jack, I think I am falling in love with you but I want to see how you stack up against the man I have been in love with for 10 years who just recently got the stick out of his ass and realized he loves me. Robbie, I know you have finally told me you love me but I want to keep dating the man who has swept me off my feet while also dating you. Yeah, that conversation should be easy."

"Oh can you just imagine the look on Robbie's face?"

Once again both women laughed. Laura took Jean's arm, "I'm so sorry my friend."

Jean shook her head, "No, I shouldn't have overreacted. I know this is stressful for you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't close a door without fully examining all of the facts."

Laura smirked, "Always the detective."

"That's Detective Chief Superintendent to you."

Laura smiled and they started walking back to the station. Once they were back at the station Laura asked, "Did you get an answer from Richard about Thursday?"

Jean smiled, "Yes, that works for us. It will be an early anniversary celebration for us."

"Oh, that's right that's this week. I'll make reservations and let you know the details tomorrow at lunch?"

They walked into the station. Laura pointed towards the ladies room. "I'm going to freshen up again. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jean waved at her and headed to her office. She pulled her mobile out of her pocket and read James' text, "_Mission accomplished._"


	33. Chapter 33

**The second letter is delivered. Robbie turns up the sweetness factor but, Jack brings the heat. **

**Chapter 33**

Laura wandered through the offices checking on her team. She answered a few questions before heading back to her office. Once again, the flowers caught her attention. She was so distracted by them that she didn't immediately see the box. It was as she was sitting down that she saw the package.

It was a beautifully wrapped package. White iridescent paper with an elaborate bow made from four different shades of blue. Once again, there was an envelope with familiar handwriting on it. "_Laura – open the package first"_

Laura knew that she wasn't going to be able to do this in the office. She grabbed her things, picked up the box and headed home.

Once at home, she sat in the living room and looked at the box. Finally, she carefully removed the bow and placed it to the side. She tore into the paper and opened the box inside.

Inside the box was beautiful tissue paper. She carefully peeled it back and looked inside. There were two items in the box. The first was a beautiful book. It was a copy of _The Fairie Queene_. She took it from the box and could tell that it was a very old copy. She lightly flipped through the pages. It was in excellent condition but she could tell its age from the paper. She placed it on the table and reached inside for the second item. It was a DVD of the performance of the play from the Glyndebourne. It was the production they would have seen.

She looked at the two items stunned. She grabbed the envelope and opened it.

_Laura,_

_The Fairie Queene, the weekend that never was. I was so excited about our plans. I spent all night before ironing my tuxedo. I picked up the phone at least a dozen times to call you. I broke down and called you once. I had to make sure that you were still comfortable going._

She smiled remembering that call. He had been so hesitant and hopeful. She had been so excited to hear his voice. She hoped that this would be the weekend they finally crossed that bridge and became something more.

_When my phone rang later that night, I hoped it was you calling me back just to chat. I screamed when I hung up the phone out of frustration and anger. You seemed sad too. And, later when I asked you if you wanted to try again, you said yes. My heart soared._

He had been so sweet when he asked her if she wanted to try again. It had taken everything in her not to scream of course I do you daft man. But, she had contained her excitement so she didn't scare him.

_I was so excited when we finished the case and still had a night to grab dinner. I called you and you said yes. It officially became my favorite word in the English language but only coming from your mouth._

_Then, we couldn't get into a restaurant. So, we ended up with fish and chips and we found our bench. I still think of it that way. I felt so bad that I wasn't able to give you the special night I had planned. But, there you were so glorious in the moonlight, smiling at me and I thought I couldn't have planned a better moment._

If only he knew that it had been a perfect night. An evening at the Glyndebourne would have been amazing. But, there on the bench was very much him and, them.

_Confession time, I knew why you booked two rooms at that little country hotel but I secretly hoped that we would only have used one. And, sitting there on that bench I wanted nothing more than to pull you close and kiss you. But, your question about loneliness stood between us. I let my mind wander and suddenly, I was lonely. Looking back, I could kick myself for not realizing the cure to my loneliness was sitting right in front me._

She had been so angry with herself for asking that question. She had wanted those words back the minute they came out of her mouth. She had seen the shadow cross his face and felt him pull away.

_So, you are probably wondering where I got these items. The book was a gift from Morse many years ago. He was trying to introduce me to poetry. I have to admit this was nice. It wasn't the easiest thing but it was one of the few things I took with me to BVI. And, on long sleepless nights when I was fighting my urge to drink, it was this book that brought me back._

_The DVD I bought from the Glyndebourne. It was a whim. I thought that maybe one night, we would curl up on your sofa and watch it. We would finally get to see it. Perhaps not he way we originally planned, but, at last._

_I still hope that Laura. So, I leave these in your possession. I hope you read the book and can picture me lying in bed halfway across the world losing myself in the poetry. And, I hope that one day we finally get to watch this DVD, together._

_I love you, _

_Robbie_

Laura held the letter to her chest and looked at the book and the DVD. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the book. She could see it as Morse's book. She could imagine the grumpiness that Robbie probably felt when Morse gave him the book. She could see him struggling through the book as he fought his own demons before he lost himself in the beautiful language.

She picked up the DVD and looked at the photograph for the production on the front. He had planned to watch it with her. What a lovely, touching thought!

She heard a knock at her door and realized how late it was. It was Jack. She rushed to put the DVD on a shelf and placed the book on a bookshelf. She put the wrapping paper and bow in the box and placed it on the kitchen counter.

She opened the door and smiled at Jack. He was holding two bags. He leaned down to kiss her, "I come bearing gifts of food and wine."

She took one of the bags from him. "I thought you were cooking for me. This looks an awful lot like Thai food."

"You are correct my love. You see, I thought if I brought food it would give me more time to provide the lady of the house a backrub."

She smiled at him, placed the bag on the cabinet and pulled him to her. She kissed him lightly at first and then more deeply. "That sounds like an excellent plan."

He hugged her to him. "You know, I have missed you very much."

She pulled away to start getting plates. "That feeling is mutual."

He took the plates from her and turned her to him. He held her face in his hands and lightly traced the circles under her eyes with his thumbs. "You look tired are you OK?"

She nodded, "Much better now that you're here. I didn't sleep well without you last night."

He gently caressed her cheek. "Well, you won't have that problem tonight."

They worked together to fix plates and pour wine before settling at her table. "Was there something else in those bags you brought?"

He smiled at her and went back to the counter. He reached into the bag and pulled out a carton of eggs. He placed them in front of her before sitting down. "I thought maybe you could cook eggs for me in the morning."

She laughed at him and leaned forward to kiss him. "It would be my pleasure to cook for you."

They finished eating and Laura went to pick up the plates. Jack took them from her and kissed her on the forehead. "You my dear are to head straight upstairs and take a nice long bath. I will clean up these dishes and be up in a bit with more wine and then you will get the best back rub you have ever had."

She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You really know how to spoil a girl."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Just the ones who need it. Now, off you go."

She headed up the stairs and started the water running. She added her favorite bath oils and started undressing. She turned the water off and slipped into the steamy water.

She had almost fallen asleep when she felt a soft hand on her cheek. "You look very peaceful. I almost hate to disturb you."

With her eyes still closed, she smiled. "You aren't disturbing me. I was just wishing I had brought my glass of wine with me." She felt a glass being placed into her hand. "Thank you."

He reached his hand into the water and casually slid his hand up her stomach. She moaned and arched into the touch. He flicked his thumb over her nipple. She moaned again. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I am going to get ready for your massage. You have five minutes to finish your bath."

She smiled at him and took a sip of her wine. "Well, if that was any indication of your massage, I know it is going to be great."

She watched him leave the bathroom, placed her glass on the side of the tub and then she got out of the bath. She dried off quickly, hung up her towel and grabbed her glass. She walked into the bedroom and watched him. He had pulled all of the covers down and placed towels over the sheets. "Your time is up."

He turned to look at her and was momentarily speechless. "Wow, you are beautiful."

She lithely moved across the room. She placed her glass on the table and wound her arms around his body. "I think my bath might have relaxed me quite enough. I think I would like something more vigorous than a back rub. Do you have thoughts on how you might be able to help me with that?"

He kissed his way down her neck onto her shoulder. "Well, we could go for a walk although I think you might be a bit underdressed for that. We could jog in place for a few minutes that would definitely get the heart pounding."

Laura's hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She slid them inside his shirt and her tongue followed the trail they made. She heard him take in a deep breath. "Well, those are definitely good ideas. I was thinking maybe something a bit more personal."

He lifted her so that they were face to face and kissed her deeply. He walked her back to the bed and then lowered it onto it. He kissed down her neck and chest. He licked, sucked and bit his way down. He removed his shirt and pants while his mouth distracted her. Then he joined her on the bed.

One hand cupped one breast while his mouth encircled the other one. Her hands went to his hair. She arched into his touch. He moved his mouth from one breast to the other. Her nipples were taut and aching. She moaned his name, "Jack."

He kissed his way down her body. He moved between her legs and slowly ran his fingers across her. She moaned. He slid one finger inside of her and then a second. He could feel her thighs tighten as he moved them in and out of her. He crooked his fingers inside her caressing her.

He teased her for what seemed like hours keeping her just on the edge. When her thighs were shaking and her cries were almost painful, he finally lowered his head and ran his tongue over the small bundle of nerves that would make her come undone. She screamed out pushing up to him.

He watched her react taking his mouth away from her. She looked down at him and as their eyes met, he lowered his head and sucked hard, eased off and then harder again, over and over. He watched her as she came completely undone.

She reached for him pulling him up to her. She pulled him into a deep kiss as he slowly slid into her. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper into him. He was so close and they moved together frantically, racing to a finish.

Afterwards, they lay curled together. His arms were wrapped around her and he kissed her tenderly at her hairline. "You are the perfect ending to my day Laura Hobson."

She kissed his hand, "I feel the same way Jack. Will you hold me tonight?"

He pulled her closer to him, "Tonight and for as many of nights as you will let me."

Laura closed her eyes and sighed. Right before she slipped to sleep, she saw the book _The Fairie Queene_ in her mind.


	34. Chapter 34

**Just a short and sweet Laura & Jack chapter. Jack brings his A game. There are only a few more happy chapters and then things kind of blow up. Enjoy them while you can.**

**Chapter 34**

Laura woke first on Wednesday morning. She felt Jack's arms around her and realized they were in almost the exact spot they had fallen asleep. He had held her all night long. She smiled at the thought.

She felt his mouth on her shoulder before she even realized he was awake. "Did you sleep better?"

She tucked in tighter to him. "Much better. I don't think we moved much last night.

He nuzzled the back of her neck, "I think you are right. So, are you ready to show off your culinary skills again?

She laughed. "Are you really willing to risk it?"

He turned her over to face him. "For you Laura Hobson, I would risk everything."

She smiled at him before kissing him. "You are a shameless flatterer Dr. Avery."

"Only with you Laura, only with you."

She wrapped her arms around him before whispering in his ear, "Thank you Jack!"

He could feel something different about her. "What are you thanking me for Laura?"

Keeping him close to her, "Just for being you and for wanting me."

He pushed her slightly away from him and looked her in the eye. "Laura, any man who knows you and doesn't want you is foolish. Trust me, I feel like my life fell into place again the day I met you."

"Do you mean that Jack?"

"Laura, I never say anything that I don't mean. I felt an instant connection to you the minute I saw you. Then I listened to you lecture and I knew I had to meet you." He saw the tears in her eyes. "Laura, tell me what's wrong. I sensed it last night."

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed. I've never been with anyone who is as open as you are."

"I don't want to overwhelm you. When Fiona was sick, she made me promise her that I wouldn't miss out on love because I was too busy missing her. It was the hardest thing I ever did, laying next to her promising to fall in love again. And, for the longest I didn't think I would be able to. I went on a lot of first dates and even a few second dates. And, then you walked into my life and for the first time, I knew why she made me make that promise."

"Do you think it was easier for you to move on because you had that time with her at the end?"

He looked at her quizzically, "I'm not sure I understand the question."

She rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. "I mean, would it have been harder had she died more suddenly. Where you didn't have time to say those last goodbyes and make those promises."

He rested his hand on her stomach. "I'm sure it would have for a while. But, I like to think I would have recognized a good thing when I saw it. I might have moved more slowly, but I would have still wanted to know you better Laura."

She covered his hand with her own. "What would you like to know about me?"

He picked up her hand and gently kissed it. "Absolutely everything but I'll start with what are you doing this evening?"

She smiled, "Well, I will have to check with a certain doctor I know to see if he wants to see me. But, if he's not interested, I might be able to squeeze you in."

He rolled on top of her, "Assume he is interested."

She draped one of her legs over his, "Oh, I never assume anything."

"Well, I guess he will just have to prove it to you."

She smiled at him as she ran her hands through his hair, "I thought you wanted eggs."

He kissed her deeply and then smiled at her. "Eggs are overrated."


	35. Chapter 35

**Another short and sweet chapter with Richard & Jean. Seriously, I am going to put myself in a diabetic coma. **

**Chapter 35**

Richard watched his wife as she attempted to get dressed. She had changed suits three times, discarded at least a dozen pairs of shoes and was generally frazzled. "Jeannie, not that I'm not enjoying the floor show. But, what's all this about?"

She turned to him with anxious eyes. "My lunch with Laura."

"Darling, you have lunch with Laura all the time. Why is today any different?"

She blinked once, took a deep breath and told him about her conversation with Laura the day before. "So, you can see why this might be slightly nausea inducing?"

He took her hand and pulled her in to their bedroom. He sat her on the side of bed and sat next to her. "Jeannie, everything you are doing is to help her. She will see that."

"Do you really think so?"

"Do you think Robbie Lewis can make her happy?"

She shook her head, "If he gets out of his own way, there is no doubt in my mind."

"Well, based upon what you have told me about his plan, it seems like he is out of his own way."

She nodded, "Agreed, but I keep thinking about how angry she was yesterday when I told her to at least listen to him. What's she going to do when she realizes this lunch is so I can deliver something to her from him? And, the worst part, I don't know what it is."

"Jeannie, don't worry. She might be angry for a minute but she knows you too well. She knows that you have her best interests at heart. And, honestly, no matter who she chooses, she will never regret listening to what Robbie has to say."

Jean nodded, "You're right. And, I think I really want her to choose Robbie."

Richard stood and kissed her on the head, "Well, you might want to keep that to yourself." He picked up a grey suit that was lying on a chaise lounge. "Wear this one"

She took the suit from him, "Why this one?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her neck. "Because I love the neckline, it shows so much skin that I want to kiss. And, I want to be able to see it when I take you to dinner tonight."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "That's all you want to do, see it?"

He continued to kiss her neck, "Well, unless you are willing to be a lot more adventurous in public Mrs. Innocent, I will have to limit myself to looking."

She laughed, "You, Mr. Innocent are incorrigible."

"Not even close Jeannie. I just happen to be very in love with my wife. And, after all of these years, she still turns me on."

She kissed him deeply. "That is a perfectly lovely thing to say Richard. And, I feel exactly the same."

He turned her around and pushed her lightly towards the bathroom. "Now, off with you. The quicker you get your day done, the quicker I get to take you to dinner." Jean laughed as she walked in to the bathroom to finish dressing.


	36. Chapter 36

**The third letter is revealed and Robbie scores some serious points. Only two more happy chapters left before we get some major angst. **

**Chapter 36**

At 1:30 that afternoon, Jean was in her car waiting on Laura. She had texted her to let her know she was in the parking lot. Her hand went to her purse again to feel the package inside. She had a moment of panic thinking she had forgotten the envelope. She started digging through her bag as the door opened. She jumped as Laura sat down.

"Sorry Jean, I didn't mean to startle you."

Jean waved her off. "No worries. I was just checking to make sure I hadn't left something I need." She glimpsed the envelope and smiled. "There it is; we are good to go. I am starving."

They drove away and ten minutes later were seated in one of their favorite restaurants. They each ordered a glass of wine and settled in for a nice catch up.

Jean started, "I came looking for you yesterday afternoon and your lab tech said you left early. Did you have special plans last night?"

Laura blushed while taking a sip of her wine. "Actually, I did have plans with Jack but he's not the reason I left early."

Jean raised her eyebrow, "So?"

"I got another present from Robbie. He must have brought it by while we were out walking."

Jean tried to seem surprised, "So what was it this time?"

Laura smiled, "It was actually very sweet. It was a book and a DVD."

"Yes, I can see how that would be sweet." Jean raised her eyebrow.

Laura smirked, "It was sweet to me. It was The Fairie Queene."

"Wasn't that the play you were supposed to see?"

Laura took a sip of her wine and nodded. "It was. The book was an old one that Morse gave him to introduce him to poetry. Apparently he read it a lot when he was in the BVI it helped him get past his urges to drink. The DVD was a recording of the production we were supposed to see. He bought it ages ago hoping one day we would watch it together."

Jean took a deep sip of her drink, "Wow, that is sweet."

"I know. He also talked about that night on the bench and how he wanted to kiss me. But, I asked an awkward question and he pulled away."

"So, how are you? I know that yesterday upset you. How did you feel about this?"

"This just made me smile. It was a lovely thought."

Jean looked at her, "But?"

"Nothing, just a study in contrasts. Jack arrived almost as I finished reading the letter. So, didn't have a lot of time to digest it."

There food arrived. They waited until the server walked away. Jean looked at Laura, "I don't understand what contrasts?"

"With Robbie, I have waited all of these years for him to say even a fraction of what he has said to me. And, then, Jack walks in and he says it so freely."

"Oh Laura, you can't compare. They are different men from different generations."

"I know that Jean. But, you forget, I knew Robbie when Val was still alive. He was open and passionate with her. So, it's not a generational thing. Maybe it's just a me thing."

Jean shook her head. "Laura, I can't imagine that for a moment. I haven't read the letters but from what you have told me this isn't a man who doesn't have passion he just can't express it well."

"But, that's it Jean, he used to be able to. So, why can't he now?"

Jean shook her head, "So what did Jack do that was different?"

Laura smiled, "From the minute he walked in the door, he told me how he had missed me. He brought dinner, made me go take a bath, planned a back rub. He just wanted to take care of me. I've never had that with anyone."

Jean smiled thinking of Richard, "It is nice being taken care of."

"Even this morning, I was a bit overwhelmed by his ability to openly share his feelings. He knew that I had something on my mind and he wanted to talk it through. There was no hiding even when I asked him questions about his wife."

"So, Jack still has the edge."

Laura rolled her eyes, "It's not an edge thing. I don't know. It's just; Jack didn't have to be forced into saying these things. He just does them. I still feel like Robbie is doing this because he was afraid of losing me."

Jean closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I know his motivation may not have been the best. But, does it make the emotion any less real?"

Laura looked away, "No, but, will he regret it later. Feel like he was forced."

"Laura, I think the only thing he would have regretted was never telling you and losing you."

"Maybe. I hate to rush, but I need to get back."

They paid the bill and Jean drove them back to the station. As she parked, Laura went to get out of the car. Jean grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Before you go, there is something I need to give you." She reached into her bag and grabbed the two items. "Before I give you this, I need you to know that I am on your side Laura and no one else's."

"I know that Jean."

"Honestly, I am Switzerland. I don't care who you pick. I just want you to be happy. With that said, I think you have to listen to Robbie has to say. I know that he has handled all of this poorly and his timing is absolutely atrocious. So, at least try to put aside the timing and just process the feelings." She removed the package and envelope and package from her bag and handed them to Laura.

Laura looked at them and Jean saw the anger flash across her face followed by another emotion she didn't recognize. "Why do you have this Jean? I thought Robbie was delivering them."

Jean shook her head. "No, he came in on Monday and told me he was taking a week's vacation. He left the package from yesterday with James. And, he left me a letter that told me I would get a package today. I was to take you to lunch and give this to you. I know I should have told you. But, after seeing your face after the flowers, I couldn't do it. I'm sorry but I thought it would be better if you got them in the way he asked."

Laura stared at the items in Jean's hands. "So, you don't know what's in the package?"

"I have no idea. All he said was he had a plan and he asked a favor."

Laura looked away and laid her head against the headrest. "So, you're on Robbie's side?"

Jean touched Laura's arm, "No, Laura, I am only on your side. All I want is for you to be as happy as you deserve. But, one thing I know about you. If you don't see this through, you will always regret it."

Laura looked back at her. "I'm not angry with you Jean. I actually understand why he would ask you to do this. He knew I would be angry at this point and likely to do something truly stupid." She smiled at her friend, "He knew you wouldn't let me do that. You're right, I do need to separate the timing from the sentiment."

Jean smiled and held out the items to Laura. "I'll let you go so that you can be alone to look at these."

Laura took them and shook her head, "No, I want you here." She looked at the envelope. Once again, it had her name and the note to open the package first.

This package was much smaller than the one from yesterday. It was wrapped in delicate tissue paper tied with a raffia ribbon with shells attached. She carefully removed the ribbon and fingered the shells. Then she removed the paper and opened the box.

Inside was a delicate, woven necklace. At the center was a complex stone with multiple shades of blue and green whirling through it. Laura lightly touched the necklace feeling the gossamer thread work. Jean looked over and saw it. "Oh my, that's beautiful. It looks like you."

Laura nodded still unable to speak. She touched the stone feeling its smoothness. She traced the whirling colors, "It reminds of the ocean."

"I wonder where he found it."

Laura smiled to herself. She thought she knew the answer. She laid the box on the dashboard, opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Laura,_

_One of the last things you said to me at the airport that day was "Don't bring me a rubbish gift."_

Laura remembered saying that. She hadn't really meant it. But, she had to say something or she was going to kiss him and beg him to stay.

_When I returned from assignment, yours was the first friendly face I saw. Everything about Oxford had changed, but you were still the same sassy, sparkly woman you had always been. The minute you smiled up at me, I realized I hadn't brought you a gift at all. All I wanted to do when I saw you was touch you. I had to make do with carrying your bag._

_You seemed very happy to see me that day despite your comment about my shirt. All through that case, you were supportive even as Jean was trying to force me out. Honestly, during that case, I thought about just chucking it all and retiring. Then I would see your smiling face and I knew that while I might be able to leave the force, I wasn't ready to be away from you yet._

She remembered that awful shirt. She had never seen him wear it again. God, she hoped he burned it. She had wanted to leap into his arms but she knew that would embarrass him. She'd had butterflies in her stomach when he took her case because their fingers brushed.

_I wanted any reason I could find to see you as regularly as possible. And, at that moment in time, the only way I could do that was through work. Thankfully, Jean recognized my worth and begrudgingly let me stay on. I would have been lost if she hadn't. It is why I wanted her to give you this package. Had she made a different decision after that case, I might have moved north and missed out on sharing part of my life with you._

_The necklace is from the BVI. I got to know several of the local artisans. The woman who makes these is especially kind and took pity on me. I called her and told her about you and she said she had the perfect piece. She emailed me a picture and the minute I saw it I knew it was meant for you._

_The woven necklace appears so delicate but it is actually quite strong and can withstand a lot of pressure, much like you Laura Hobson. The stone at first seems serene until you really look at it. Then you see the complex patterns. That is what really convinced me. This necklace looks delicate and unassuming at first glance. But, when you look closer you see the quiet strength that hides a passionate, complex interior that is only revealed when you truly look closer._

_That is who you are to me Laura Hobson. And, I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know that passionate, complex side of you even more. I know that I have only scratched the surface. But, I want so much more and I only want it with you. I know it's taken me seven years but here is your gift. I hope it was worth the wait and you don't think it complete rubbish._

_I love you,_

_Robbie_

Laura looked up with tears in her eyes. She heard a noise to her side. Jean was crying. "Oh, not you too. At least one of us should be calm."

Jean wiped the tears away. "How the hell am I supposed to be calm after that letter? That is the single most beautiful thing I have ever read."

Laura took the necklace from the dash "Until you look at the necklace."

Jean dug in her purse and found some tissues and handed one to Laura while she wiped her own face. "All I know is I have been married to Richard Innocent for 25 years and I don't think he has ever given me that romantic of a gift. And, while you might not want to hear it, that's passion Laura."

Laura stroked the stone as she looked at the box. "It is at that."

Jean watched her friend stare at the necklace. "So, does that put your passion issue to rest?"

"I don't know Jean. But, it does give me something to think about. Jean, where is he?"

Jean shook her head, "I don't know. He didn't tell me and I doubt he told James either. He just said he would be back to work on Monday."

Laura wiped the tears from her face. "OK, I have to get back to work." She opened the door and got out.

Jean opened the window, "Do you want me to ask James if he knows?"

"No, it's OK. See you tomorrow night."

"Are you sure you still want to do that?"

Laura smiled and nodded, "I'm sure. I'm not going to stop living." She turned and walked into the office.

Jean picked up her phone and dialed James. When he answered she asked, "Do you have any idea where Robbie is?"

"No ma'am. He didn't say in his letter to me. And, I went by his house last night and it looks like he hasn't been at home in a few days. How was your lunch with Laura?"

"It was good."

"How did she like his gift?"

"She loved it. He really hit the mark with this gift."

James smiled on the other end of the line. "Really, so the DI has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"He does indeed James. But, he still has a long road ahead of him."

"But, he's making progress right?"

She smiled picturing the necklace and Laura's face. "Yes, I think he is."

There was a pause on the line. Then James said, "Ma'am are you still there?"

"Yes James, I got lost in my own thoughts."

"Do you by chance have plans tomorrow night?"

"Yes, Mr. Innocent and I are having dinner with Laura and Jack."

James groaned, "You just said Robbie was making progress."

Frustrated, Jean sighed, "I said progress, I didn't say he'd won the war. Now, why do you ask?"

"Well, I am playing a small gig tomorrow night and I thought you and Mr. Innocent might like to come as my guests."

"Well, it's four of us."

"That's OK. I will text you the information and put your name on the guest list. Besides, this way I might get to meet Mr. Innocent."

She smiled at his eagerness. "I can't make any promises James but send me the information."

"Already done, I hope you can make it."

Jean ended the call. She thought back to Robbie's gift and realized that she wanted to spend some time with her husband. She called her assistant and told her she was leaving for the day. Then she drove home to surprise her husband.


	37. Chapter 37

**Another fluffy fun little chapter. Jean & Richard get to meet Jack. There is one more fluffy chapter and then the angst sets in.**

**Chapter 37**

"Jeannie, would you hurry up, we're going to be late."

She appeared at the top of the stairs with her shoes in one hand and her jewelry in the other. "I can't believe you are fussing at me about running late when you are the cause of my tardiness." She walked down the stairs.

When she was on the second to last step, Richard grabbed her waist and lifted her to him. "Looking this good, might cause us to be even more tardy. You look magnificent. Where has this dress been hidden?" He set her down and she stepped away.

She twirled around so he could see the entire thing. It was a fitted red dress that hugged every curve of her body. She slipped on the black strappy high heels to complete the look. "Well, when my husband couldn't meet me for some afternoon delight yesterday I went shopping."

"Was that your only purchase?"

She smiled knowingly at him, "There might have been a few others. But, discovering those would make us unforgivably late so you will just have to wait."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. "I have half a mind to take you upstairs, tear this dress off you and make love to you all night long."

"Alas, this evening out was your idea since you had to meet Jack. So, you will have to put those plans on ice for now."

He growled into her neck. "You make it very hard to keep my hands to myself."

"Well, when we go to listen to James play, perhaps we can dance and then you can let your hands wander within reason."

He spun her lightly around, and into his arms. He moved them around the room gracefully, his hand low on her back just above her bottom. He whispered in her ear, "Tell me when I hit within reason." They danced to a rhythm that was their own for a few minutes. With each turn around the room his hand moved lower down her back. Once his hand was fully cupping her bottom, he stopped dancing and pulled her tight to him. He kissed her tenderly and then deeper. Then slowly they started swaying.

His other hand moved to her side and stroked up and down lightly teasing the side of her breast. She inhaled deeply, "I think we might be within reason."

He kissed her on the nose and then on the forehead, "Good to know my boundaries Mrs. Innocent. Now, let's go."

Across town, Laura and Jack had arrived at the restaurant. They too were a little late. When Laura gave the host their name she learned that the always on time Jean Innocent was late.

"That's unusual, Jean is never late."

Jack smiled at her, "Perhaps they hit traffic."

Laura turned to say something to him and saw Jean and Richard enter the restaurant. She saw the flush in Jean's skin and smiled. "I don't think traffic is what kept them."

Jack turned to follow Laura's gaze. Coming towards them were one of the most attractive couples he had ever seen. And, based upon how they were touching and looking at each other, they were deeply in love. For a minute, he thought of Fiona. Then he looked at Laura and realized that he probably looked just like them when he looked at her. He took her hand and guided her to her friends.

Laura and Jean hugged and kissed. Richard leaned down and gave Laura a kiss on the check. "Jean, Richard, I would like you to meet my, gosh I don't really know what to call you, boyfriend, lover, companion."

Jack laughed at her awkwardness and kissed her. "Whatever you want to call me is alright with me." He reached out his hand to Richard. "Dr. Jack Avery, it's nice to meet you."

Richard shook his hand, "Richard Innocent. It's a pleasure although, honestly, I would have made her pick one." He winked at Laura as she blushed.

Laura laughed, "Jack this is my best friend, Jean Innocent."

Jean shook his hand, "Well, Laura, glad you can call me something specific. It's a pleasure to meet you Jack. I've heard lots of good things about you."

Jack looked at Laura, "So, you've talked about me?"

Laura smiled, "Once or twice."

The host came to them, "Your table is ready. Follow me please."

The four followed him to the table. They ordered wine and fell into easy conversation as if they had been friends for years.

After dinner, Jean looked at the other couple. "So, if you guys are interested, James has invited us to see him play. I didn't make any promises and we aren't under any obligation but I'm not really sure I'm interested in ending this night just yet."

Laura looked at Jack who nodded and answered Jean. "I say we do it. If the music is too bad, we can go back to my house and have some wine on the patio."

They rose to leave. Jean gave Jack the directions in the parking lot and they agreed to meet there. Once at the club, they were escorted to a table and ordered drinks. As they were making toasts James joined them.

"I'm so happy you came ma'am, Dr. Hobson. It's nice to see you again Dr. Avery."

Jean smiled at him. "James, for tonight, I think you can call us Jean & Laura. And, I would like you to meet my husband, Richard Innocent."

Richard stood up and shook hands with James. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Jean has told me all about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir. Honestly, the chief super doesn't tell us much of anything about you."

Richard smiled at his wife as he sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Really, are you keeping me a secret?"

She beamed at him, "Yes, I am along with the rest of my personal life."

Richard turned his attention back to James, "Won't you join us for a drink?"

"I appreciate the offer but I don't like to drink when I am performing."

"Well, at least have a seat tell us about tonight's show."

James pulled up a chair and gave them an idea of what to expect. Jean and Laura both noticed how animated he became when he talked about his music. They smiled at one another as they were weren't accustomed to seeing James this way.

Richard watched the young man talk. He tried to pretend like he was talking to all of them. But, you could definitely see that he was really talking to Jean. Richard tightened his arm around Jean. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jean smile and then felt her hand on his leg under the table. It moved higher and higher until she was just grazing him.

He sat up a bit straighter and looked at her. He raised his eyebrow and whispered into her ear, "I think your hand is no longer within reason."

She smiled back at him, practically glowing, "I made no such promises."

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the conversation. "So, James have you been in a band for a long time?"

"Well, with this group less than a year. But, I've been in a band since Cambridge."

Richard looked at him, "It seems we have something in common. I also went to Cambridge."

They started talking at once asking all sorts of questions that were specific to Cambridge. No one else at the table could follow the line of conversation. The only thing anyone understood was rowing. Suddenly Richard bellowed, "You're Attaway Hathaway, Jeannie never shared that." Then he clapped James on the shoulder.

At the end, the two men took a fresh look at one another and a grudging respect passed between them. Jean and Laura looked at one another and shook their heads. They had no idea what had just happened but it looked like James and Richard were well on their way to a friendship.

James looked around, "I have to go. I hope you enjoy the show." He shook Richard and Jack's hands and waved at the ladies. Then, he was off.

Richard took a sip of his drink. "He's alright that kid." Jean and Laura simply laughed and rolled their eyes.

The group went back to their conversation and the time passed quickly. Not long later, the group took the stage and the music started. They sat and listened for a few songs and then Richard stood and offered his hand to his wife. She smiled up and him and let herself be led to the dance floor.

Laura and Jack watched the couple move across the small dance floor. They moved beautifully together. It was very difficult to tell where one started and the other ended. One dance melted into another finally Jack leaned over to Laura. "I want to ask you to dance, however, after watching them, I am afraid I will pale in comparison."

Laura laughed, "Don't worry, I have two left feet. So, you will be in good company."

He took her hand and led her to the floor. They danced the last two songs of the set. Anyone watching them would never have guessed that neither of them thought they could dance as they moved quite well together.


	38. Chapter 38

**Last happy chapter for a while. Savor it because things are about to get bumpy.**

**Chapter 38**

After the second set, Jack looked at his watch, he leaned into Laura, "I hate to be a party pooper but I have to leave. I have an early staff meeting. You can stay here if you want."

She smiled at him, "No, I would rather come home with you."

He kissed her cheek. "I have to be up really early. I don't want to wake you."

"Maybe I want you to wake me."

He laughed, "You are the sexiest woman I know Laura Hobson."

Jean leaned over, "What are you two whispering about?"

Jack smiled at her, "I have to leave because I have an early meeting. I am trying to convince Laura to stay. No need for her to turn into a pumpkin just because I have to."

Laura placed her hand on his chest, "And, I am trying to tell him that I would rather go home with him, no offense."

Richard laughed. "Laura, we would love you to stay. Besides, I haven't had a chance to dance with you yet. I've been watching you and you are quite the dancer."

She gave him the look, "Richard Innocent, you haven't looked at anyone but your wife all night. You should be ashamed of yourself lying like that."

He laughed at her, "Does that look you just gave me actually work?"

Jack laughed, "That is what I told her. Apparently, she thinks it is quite frightening."

Richard shook his head, "Not frightening at all, adorably cute but not frightening. So, what say you? Home with Jack or dancing with me."

She looked at Jean and saw the look she was giving her husband. "Home with Jack. We will have to save dancing for another night."

Laura and Jack stood and gave the other couple hugs and kisses. There were promises of doing it again soon. Then they walked out. At the car, Jack turned to her, "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"I am positive. I had fun but they need time alone." She leaned in and kissed him. "And, I would rather be alone with you."

He smiled and kissed her back, "I'm OK with that."

They got into his car and drove away. Within seconds, Laura was asleep. Jack made the decision to take her home. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well and he knew that she wouldn't sleep in no mater how much he encouraged her to at his house.

Laura woke up as Jack turned off the car. She looked around and realized they were at her home. "Hey, I thought we were headed to your house."

He turned to her, "I made an executive decision. You were asleep before I pulled out of the parking lot. You need sleep. And, I have a question to ask you."

Laura pouted, "Jack, I can sleep at your house just as easily."

He leaned over and kissed her. "You and I both know we won't go straight to sleep at my house." He kissed her again to prove his point.

She moaned into his mouth, "Come inside for an hour."

He kissed her neck, "No, it would never be just an hour."

"15 minutes?"

He continued kissing her neck, "No, you need your rest."

She sighed, "OK, an hour."

He laughed, "I do have a question for you."

She looked at him, "What is it?"

"Do you think you would like to go away with me this weekend? I thought we could go into London, maybe see a play or two."

She kissed him and pulled herself almost into his lap, "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious. Say the word, and I will make all of the arrangements. I can be finished by noon tomorrow. We could get an early start. So?"

"Yes, yes and yes."

He smiled, "So, see, you need to be home tonight to pack. Is noon good for you?"

"Two would be better but I could make noon work."

He stroked the side of her face, "Two is fine. Do you trust me to make all the plans?"

"Completely."

He brushed his thumbs over her lips, "Then I will be here at two tomorrow afternoon to whisk you away to London." She nodded agreement as he kissed her.

She got out of the car and watched him drive away. When she turned to her door, she saw the package sitting on her doorstep. Her breath caught in her chest as she picked it up and saw the now familiar envelope. She opened the door and went inside.


	39. Chapter 39

**The fourth letter has arrived. Now Laura has a trip scheduled with Jack. I am breaking my own heart with this one.**

**Chapter 39**

Laura made a cup of tea and took it, her package and the envelope to the living room. She curled into the couch and looked at the envelope. As with the others, there was the simple direction to open the package first.

The wrapping looked familiar yet she couldn't place it. It was gold foil paper with royal blue crowns on it. Something about the paper made her feel safe. She carefully removed the paper and was stunned when she saw the simple square box inside.

The off white fabric box had gold edges on it. In the center was the same blue foil crown from the wrapping with the words Charbonnel et Walker. She opened the box broke the seal on the inside and selected a single piece of chocolate. As she bit into the chocolate, she closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face.

She savored the piece of chocolate and let the tears fall down her face untouched. She took the envelope, opened it and removed the letter.

_Laura,_

_By now, someone has told you that I'm not in town. I left on Monday after making arrangements for your first three letters. I'd like to tell you a bit about my trip before I tell you about the chocolates._

Laura already knew about the chocolates. They were her favorites as a child. Every time her father would go to London on business, he would bring her a small box of chocolates. The company had been in business for over 100 years and had a Royal Warrant. She had always felt like a princess when he brought her a box.

_After I left the florist, I stopped to visit Val. I needed to share my plan with her. I told her how I had messed things up with you and that I was afraid I might have lost you. Then, I told her that I was going to fight for you._

_I told her that I will always love her. But, the only person I am in love with is you. I asked her to keep an eye on me while I fought to win your love. As I sat there by her grave, there was a breeze. I smelled lavender on the wind and I knew that she was happy for us._

Laura stopped reading for a moment. She could see him talking to Val. She was shocked that he had said he was no longer in love with Val, only her.

_My next stop was Manchester. I had to visit our Lyn. I told her I needed to tell her something face to face. You will appreciate the irony; I struggled to tell her. So, before I could get it out she said to me, "You're not so secretly in love with Laura Hobson." She said she had known for three years. Apparently, I talk about you to her all the time. She said she had seen us together and knew._

_She was happy that I finally acknowledged it and decided to fight for your love. I asked her if it bothered her. She said Val would have wanted me to be happy, that you made me happy and that you are what I need. She's awfully smart our Lyn._

_I told her all about my plan and she offered to go with me on the next step. But, that was one thing I had to do alone. And, that brings us to the chocolates._

_You probably don't remember a few years back we talked about things we missed. The one you shared was your dad bringing you these chocolates from London. And, even though you could buy them other places now. When you were a kid the only place they could be bought was at their store on Bond Street. And, that even as an adult, every time your father visited, he brought his princess a box of these special chocolates. You said that you missed having that connection with someone._

_Well, today, I went to that store on Bond and bought you those same chocolates. I know I am not your dad and they probably don't mean the same coming from me. But, I hope you understand that they mean at least the same._

_It took me hours to make it down the street to the store. At least a dozen times, I almost abandoned the effort and simply came home. But, I knew I had to walk past that corner, into that store and buy these chocolates for the woman I love, for you._

Laura thought for a moment about why going into this particular store would have been so difficult for Robbie. It was a small shop in a prestigious section of London. What could be so difficult about that?

_Something you may not know is that I haven't been to London since Val died. I know it's a big city and I could go and avoid where the accident happened. But, the entire city seemed contaminated for me. So, going into the store on that particular street was heart wrenching._

_I stood on the corner where it happened and saw it over and over in my head. And, just as I was about to turn around and leave, chocolates not purchased a light breeze with just the hint of lavender on it blew my way. I looked up at the store and went in._

Laura tried to picture where the store was located. She closed her eyes and thought about it and then the realization hit her. Not only had Robbie gone to London, he had been on the street where Val was hit. All to buy chocolates for her that he could have bought at multiple other places.

_With your chocolates in hand, I came back to Oxford, my journey complete. I put the past behind me and now, I want to begin my future, hopefully with you._

_I know I have been a fool. I have let so many opportunities slip past me. Moments when I should have shouted from the nearest roof top that I am madly, deeply and desperately in love with you._

_You have every right to be angry with me even to hate me. However, I hope that there is a glimmer of a chance. I hope that you will give me a chance to tell you all of this and more in person. I hope you will see me one more time to tell you and show you how much I love you. I hope._

_I will be at our bench tomorrow at 11. I hope that you will meet me there and let me show you how serious I am about this and about us. If after hearing me out you still don't want me, I will let you go._

_I love you, _

_Robbie_

Laura thought of Robbie standing alone facing his worst demons to buy those chocolates. She was slightly nauseous at the personal cost that had come with them. She couldn't fathom the anguish he had put himself through just to make her happy. She closed the box of chocolates clasped them to her chest and she cried.


	40. Chapter 40

**An acknowledgement is needed from the last chapter. While obviously our primary characters aren't mine, except for Jack & Richard, the content is completely mine. All the turns and twists and evil little plot bunnies come exclusively from the scary place that is my brain.**

**However, in Chapter 39, there is one plot point that is from my amazing friend Jenny Sok. She has encouraged, pushed, cajoled and yes tortured me to keep writing this. I have teased her mercilessly with hints and sneak peaks. So, the chocolates and their significance on both Laura's and Robbie's are all hers. Thank you Jenny it was a lovely idea and I hope I did it justice. Now, I owe you that chicken dinner story. Of course, first I have to finish this one.**

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews they all mean so much. This is a semi-sweet (see what I did there) story. After this, things will get pretty dark for our heroes. I do like to make them suffer a bit it makes the rewards that much sweeter. **

**Final note and then you can get on with it. The next 5 chapters will be deliberately short. Bear with...I promise it's worth it.**

**Chapter 40**

Laura was awake early Friday morning. Truthfully, she wasn't sure you could call it waking early if you never really slept.

During the night, she packed her bag for London, cleaned her house and did laundry. Finally, around four she curled into bed with _The Fairie Queen_. She finally fell asleep for a couple of hours. When she woke, the book was pressed against her chest tightly. She absently wondered how many times Robbie had woken the same way during his exile.

Now, she was showered and dressed. It was too early to go to the office, so she decided to have breakfast. In her kitchen, she rummaged through the refrigerator and smiled when she saw the eggs. She took two from the carton and cracked them into a bowl. As the pan heated, she texted Jack, "_About to cook my famous eggs. Missing you. See you at two."_

She poured the eggs into the pan and started a couple of slices of toast. As she was putting the eggs and toast on her plate, her mobile buzzed. "_Without me? How can that be?"_

She smiled and replied, "_You have to stay the night to get the eggs. You left me alone and lonely."_

She ate alone looking into her garden. It wasn't long before her mobile buzzed again, "_So, sad eggs? How can I make it up to you?"_

She thought about how she should respond. "_Not sure yet. Severe consequences will pass judgment at 2."_

Almost instantly he responded, "_I throw myself on the mercy of the court and the very sexy judge. Meeting starting see you at 2 – love you."_

She smiled, _"Love you too."_


	41. Chapter 41

**So, I thought the last letter was the last letter. But, Robbie had one more in him. Also, Jean gets feisty. I like feisty Jean.**

**Chapter 41**

As Laura was sitting down in her office, her phone rang. "Hello Jean."

"Hey, just checking on you this morning."

Laura smiled, "I'm fine, how are you? You guys were still there when we left."

"Oh, we didn't stay much longer. I was just seeing if you guys might like to come over to ours for dinner on Saturday?"

"Jean, I'd love to but we are going to London for the weekend."

Jean gasped, "When did that happen?"

"Last night when he dropped me at my house."

"Hang on, I thought you were going home with him?"

Laura laughed, "I thought so too. But, I fell asleep in the car so he took me home so I could get some rest. Then he asked me to go away with him. And, I said yes."

Jean paused, "Well, that is good. I am happy for you. Richard and I both really liked him."

"He liked you guys too. Why don't we plan to do dinner Saturday next?"

Laura could hear Jean typing on her computer, "That works, I will let Richard know. On another note, did you hear from Robbie at all yesterday?"

Laura sighed, "Yes, there was another gift on my doorstep. Apparently he delivered this one himself."

"So…"

"It was a box of chocolates."

Jean shook her head, "I would say that it's terribly unoriginal but something tells me there is a story."

Laura could see people queued up outside of her office door, "I can't get into the whole story but the concise version is he wants to meet me today at 11."

"Are you going?"

"I don't see the point Jean. It will be more of the same. And, at the end of the day, there are ten years of actions that speak much louder than his words over the past few days."

Jean took a deep breath. "Laura Hobson, I love you like a sister. But, you are the most stubborn woman I know. You are going to meet him if I have to take you myself."

"Jean…"

"No, don't Jean me. If you want to choose Jack, I understand. He is lovely and kind and is clearly head over heels in love with you. But, you owe it to Robbie to tell him that. You don't get to stand him up. And, before you say it I know he stood you up. Two rights don't make a wrong. Either promise me that you will go or I will be at your office at 10:45 and will escort you to him personally."

Laura stared at the phone. "Well, I guess I am going whether I want to or not. But, I don't think telling him in person is going to make it any better. And, it's not going to make me change my mind. And, you ought to know that Jack told me he loved me this morning. He didn't need any catalyst to say it to me. He gave me those words freely."

Jean sighed, "I'm sorry, Laura. I didn't mean to sound so bossy. But, one day, you will wish that you had let him down easier. But, I can't force you. Do what you think is best?"

"I appreciate the advice Jean. I'll call you on Sunday when we get back."

Each woman hung up the phone and stared into space. Their individual respites didn't last long as people filed into their respective offices to ask questions.

At ten, one of the lab techs stopped by Laura's office. "Dr. Hobson, someone just dropped this at the front desk." She placed a small box and an envelope on her desk.

Laura looked at the box, "Thanks Michelle." The young woman left Laura's office.

Laura looked at the envelope. This time there was no instruction to open the box first, so she opened the envelope.

_Laura,_

_I am fairly certain that you probably won't show today. And, honestly, I can't say that I blame you. I know that the actions of the last few days don't take away the actions of the last ten years. So, I make one last attempt. Go ahead and open the box, I'll wait._

She smiled at the thought. Laura opened the box. There was a small wooden fork inside. She laughed.

_I know, bit of a cruel joke. All I promise is lunch. I hope if nothing else, you will accept a quick lunch with an old friend whether it is to say goodbye or to plan a future. It's almost time Laura, I hope to see you soon._

_I love you, _

_Robbie_

Laura picked up the fork and clutched it. She was hungry. She grabbed her things, closed up her office and left. She got into her car and headed towards Robbie. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Don't hate me. Had to be done.**

**Chapter 42**

Robbie sat on the bench with two wrappers filled with fish and chips. He looked in the direction he thought she would come from. He glanced at his watch. It was 11:05. He would be patient and wait for her, all day if necessary.

At 11:15 his mobile rang. He sat one of the containers on the bench. He looked at the screen on his phone and saw Laura Hobson. He smiled as he answered the phone, "Laura, please tell me that you are just running late."

A male voice responds, "Yes, am I speaking with Robbie Lewis?"

Robbie's hand clenched destroying the wrapping he was still holding. "Yes, this is Robbie Lewis. Why are you calling me from Dr. Hobson's phone?"

"Mr. Lewis, this is Adam Bates at the Radcliffe. I'm afraid that Ms. Hobson was in an accident."


	43. Chapter 43

**Again, don't hate me. There is a glimmer of good news in this chapter.**

**The next few chapters will be short and sweet with a slight reveal at the end of each.**

**Chapter 43**

Robbie abandoned the wrappers and ran to his car. "Please tell me where she is."

"Sir, currently she is in A&E. But, I think they may be taking her up to surgery soon."

Robbie yanked opened the door of his car and launched himself inside. "How is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't have all of those details sir. I would recommend that you come in as quickly as possibly."

Robbie turned in to traffic. "I will be there in ten minutes. Where should I go?"

"Please come to A&E Mr. Lewis and I will direct you from here."

Robbie hit end on the call and focused on the traffic. He pulled into the parking lot at the hospital, parked and ran to the A&E entrance.

"Excuse me, I am looking for information on Dr. Laura Hobson. I received a call from someone whose name I can't remember."

A young nurse, moved towards Robbie, "Sir, I was the one who called you. They've taken Ms. Hobson upstairs for a few tests before surgery."

He looked at the man frantically, "How is she?"

The nurse shook his head, "I don't have many details sir."

"What kind of surgery is she having?"

"Again, I don't know sir. I can take you to the waiting area. You might want to call any other family to join you. Follow me please?" She turned and started walking away.

"She doesn't have any family." Robbie stopped for a moment, "Wait, how did you know to call me?"

"You were listed as her in case of emergency contact sir, in her phone."


	44. Chapter 44

**Feisty Jean returns along with sweet Jean. Damn, she is multifaceted.**

**Chapter 44**

Robbie waited alone in the waiting room. The nurse had shown him where the snack machines were and informed the desk who he was here for. That had been two hours ago and he had heard nothing.

He looked up as he heard his name. Jean was walking towards him. "Robbie, what happened? Why are you here? How is she?"

Robbie looked at Jean with haunted eyes, "I don't know, they haven't told me anything."

Jean turned on her heel and walked to the desk. "Excuse me, I am Detective Chief Supervisor Jean Innocent with the Oxfordshire Police and I want an update on Dr. Laura Hobson." The young woman behind the desk looked at the woman in front of her. She was about to tell her to wait her turn. Jean looked at her, "Now."

The woman took one look at Jean and decided it might be easier to comply. She hit a few keys on her computer. "It looks like she is still in surgery. They don't have many details in here."

Jean leaned over the desk, "Then I suggest you go find someone who has details. I'll be over there waiting." She pointed to where Robbie was sitting. "Don't make me come back up here."

The girl nodded, "Yes ma'am." She scurried off to find someone to get an update as Jean walked back to Robbie. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Robbie have you called anyone?"

He looked at her and shook his head, "I couldn't think of anyone to call. How did you know to come here?"

"The PCs working the accident recognized her name and called me. I came as soon as I heard. I didn't know you were here. I was afraid she was alone."

"What happened?"

"She was going through a light crossing the High. A car ran a red light and hit her from the side. From what I was told she probably never knew what hit her."

"Oh God, she was coming to meet me. This is my fault."

Jean turned him to her, "No, Robbie, this isn't your fault. The only person to blame here is some twat that ran a red light. Laura was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The young nurse approached them, "Ma'am, I spoke with the operating room. They are finishing a few things now. She will be in surgery for at least another hour and then they will move her to recovery. After that, her surgeon will be out to talk with you."

Jean nodded to the nurse, "Thank you. If anything changes, please let me know." Jean pulled out her phone and texted James, "_Need you at the Radcliffe ASAP. Third floor surgery. Laura in accident."_

Next she texted Richard, "_Need you to find Jack. Laura in accident. Third floor surgery. Come as quickly as possible."_

She turned back to Robbie. "Robbie, I've let James know and asked him to come down. But, I've also let Jack know."

Robbie looked at her and nodded. "Of course, she is involved with him it's only fair."

"Robbie, how do you know she was coming to meet you?"

"We were meeting in the park, at our bench. From the office she would have come right past there. She was coming to me." His head dropped and then his shoulders started shaking.

Jean watched him cry before placing her arm over him. "Robbie, she is a very strong woman in excellent health. You can't do this to yourself."

He looked at her with tears rolling down his face, "They don't take perfectly healthy people into surgery within an hour of their accident Jean."

Jean laid her head on Robbie's shoulder and they waited.


	45. Chapter 45

**Will the real Robbie Lewis please stand up.**

**Alas, real life is catching up with me. I have an event tonight so I won't be able to post again until tomorrow at the earliest. Most likely will be Monday though. Remember, don't kill me. **

**Chapter 45**

James arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. He found Jean and Robbie leaning against one another. "Is there any word yet?"

Jean shook her head, "Not yet, we are just waiting."

"Can I get you anything?"

Jean motioned her head to Robbie, "Can you sit with him for a moment? I need to make a call." James nodded and sat on the other side of Robbie. Jean touched his arm lightly, "Robbie I need to make a phone call. James is going to sit with you."

Robbie looked up, "OK Jean. Thanks."

Jean looked at James and mouthed, "Talk to him."

James nodded. He watched Jean walk away. "Sir, what can I do?"

"I don't know James. I can't lose her."

"You're not going to lose her sir. She's strong and stubborn and she is not going to die."

"I didn't think Val would die either. But, she did."

James stared at Robbie for a moment trying to think of what to say. "Sir, Robbie, you can't fall apart now. Laura needs you. She needs you to be strong."

Robbie looked at him with tears streaming down her face, "I don't think I can. There are just too many memories."

James grabbed his arm. "No, I won't let you do this. Think of what you have gone through. She needs you."

"No, she has Jean and you and that guy. She doesn't need me."

"Robbie, she loves you and she is going to need you to get through this. You can't pull away. If you do, you will lose her forever. So, you need to figure out how to get through this."

Robbie took a deep breath and shook his head, "I can't." Robbie stood and walked away.


	46. Chapter 46

**I do love Richard. I really wish the series had introduced us to Mr. Innocent. Of course, I wish the series had given us more back story on the lovely Jean Innocent. Rebecca Front is capable of so much more than moving plot points.**

**Chapter 46**

Jean saw Robbie walk away. She looked at James. He read her look and went after Robbie. She watched them walk away.

"Jeannie, are you there?"

Hearing Richard's voice pulled her back, "Yes, darling, sorry. Robbie just walked away. Have you found Jack yet?"

"Yes, he is meeting me at the hospital. We should be there in about 15 minutes. Do you need anything Jeannie?"

"I just need you Richard."

"Well, you're stuck with me Jeannie. I love you."

Jean took a deep breath, "Oh, I love you too Richard."

She ended the call and walked back into the waiting area. Fifteen minutes later, she felt Richard's hand on her shoulder. She stood and he wrapped her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're hear Richard."

He kissed her hair and stroked her back. "It's OK Jeannie."

She cried into his shoulder. "Have you heard anything?" She shook her head. "Where's Robbie?"

"I don't know. He walked away while I was talking with you. James went after him. If he's not here when she wakes up, he will lose her forever."

He kissed her forehead, "Text James, find out where they are. I will get him back. Jack should be here any minute. You take care of him."

She nodded, "Thank you Richard." She texted James, "_Where are you? Is Robbie with you?"_

They sat and waited. James responded, "_Cafeteria and yes."_

She showed the text to Richard. He cupped her cheek, "I'll be back. Call me if you hear anything."

She took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. "I love you Richard."

He stood and kissed her on the head, "I love you too darling."

She watched him walk away. She took a deep breath and waited.


	47. Chapter 47

**Jack just keeps getting better. I wonder if Laura would consider loaning him out.**

**Chapter 47**

Jack entered the hospital. He didn't need directions to the surgery area. He had been there many times before. Once there, he saw Jean sitting alone.

"Jean, why are you here all alone? I thought Richard was coming."

She smiled at him. "He's here. He went to the cafeteria. He'll be back soon."

He sat beside her. "Have you heard anything yet?"

She shook her head, "Not yet, they said the doctor would be out soon."

"Do you know what happened?"

Jean shook her head, "Not fully. She was driving somewhere. She went through a green light someone else ran a red light and hit her from the side."

"Are you OK Jean?"

"I don't know Jack. She's my best friend. I can't fix this."

He took her hand, "Jean, she will get through this. And, we are going to be here for her."

She squeezed his hand, "Yes, we will. I guess this ruins your plans for London."

He laughed, "I think that's fair to say."

"She told me you told her you love her."

He smiled, "Yeah, I did. It was a spur of the moment thing. I had planned to tell her this weekend in some romantic setting. I'm scared it might be too soon. And, then she was sending me these cute, sexy texts and I couldn't help myself."

Jean nudged his arm. "I know Laura pretty well. That might have been the better way to go."

"You think?"

"Yes, I think." Jean leaned into Jack and he put his arm around her.


	48. Chapter 48

**Richard is too lovely for words. It seems that he has picked whose side he is on. Pretty sure he is Team Jack.**

**Chapter 48**

Richard found Robbie and James in the cafeteria. James looked relieved to see him. "James, why don't you get us something to drink?"

James leapt up. "Happy to, tea for everyone." He practically ran away from the two of them.

"Detective Lewis do you mind if I have a seat?"

Robbie looked up, "Who are you?"

Richard nodded his head, "That's right, we haven't formally met. Richard Innocent, I believe you have pretended to be me a few times."

Robbie stammered, "Uh, no, I, we never…"

Richard smiled, "It's OK, I was just trying to break the ice. Jean probably hasn't mentioned that I have a rather odd sense of humor."

Robbie looked towards James, "I should go tell him I don't need a drink. I'm going to head out."

"Really, after all Jean has told me, I figured you wouldn't be leaving the hospital until Laura does."

Robbie motioned around the hospital, "Well, this brings back too many memories for me. I can't handle it."

Richard nodded, "I get that, memories of the past and all. This must be hard on you."

"Exactly, James tells me I have to go back. He doesn't get why I can't do this. It's taken me so long to get past those memories."

"Of course, go, it's not like you and Laura are involved. You're just friends. She wouldn't expect you to be here at a time like this. Besides, Jack will be here soon. And, based upon what Jean's shared with me it's him she'll be looking for."

"Well, I want to make sure she's OK. I care for her."

"I didn't mean to imply that you didn't. But, you don't need to be here she has plenty of support here from people who love her. James, Jean, Jack and I will be here for Laura. She will have all of the support that she needs from us And, Jack's a doctor so he should be able to provide her with any care she needs. Laura probably won't even notice if you aren't there when she wakes up." Richard stood, "Anyway, I just came down to get Jean some tea. I'll let you go. I'll have Jean call you once we know something."

James came back to the table with three cups of tea. "Here you go guys."

Richard took two of the cups from James. "Thank you James. Robbie was just telling me that he is going to leave. I assured him that among the four of us Laura would be well taken care of by those who love her. So, I will take one of these for me and the other for Jean. I'm going to head back up."

James looked confused. He thought Richard had come to help, not to send Robbie home. Whose side was he on?

Richard nodded to Robbie, "It was nice to finally put a face with the name Detective Lewis. Thank you for looking after Jean when I travel."

Robbie looked up confused, "Yes, it was nice to meet you too Mr. Innocent. I'm happy to help the chief super."

"Call me Richard. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back. I don't want to miss the doctor. James, why don't you walk with me?"

James stammered, "OK. Robbie, I'll see you later. I'll let you know how Dr. Hobson is doing."

The two men left. Robbie sat, alone, in the cafeteria with his thoughts.


	49. Chapter 49

**Sometimes, I just do things to make me happy. I know at least one person, JennySok, that will get the inside joke in this chapter.**

**Chapter 49**

Richard and James returned with the tea. Jean saw them and looked questioningly at Richard. He handed her the tea then turned to Jack. "Good to see you again so soon Jack, sad that it has to be here. Has the doctor come out yet?"

Jean shook her head She reached for Richard's arm. "Excuse us gentlemen, I need to speak with my husband alone." She gently pulled him away. "You were supposed to be bringing Robbie back. Where the hell is he?"

Richard looked at her an drew a deep breath, "Jeannie, will you trust that I know how to handle people? Robbie wasn't going to listen to anyone and he can't be pushed into being here. She's not going to be awake for a while anyway. So, we have a little time. Let him have some space."

Jean rubbed her eyes, "Richard, if he isn't here, she will never forgive him. All of the work he has done over the past few days will disappear. She will choose Jack."

Richard pulled his wife into his arms, "I know you want her to choose Robbie. But, honestly, if he can't get past this Jeannie, does he really deserve her? Jack lost a wife too and he's here. I know his circumstances were different but he's here. We don't know what the doctors are going to tell us. But, whatever it is, we do know that Laura is going to need someone who is here."

Jean buried her head in Richard's shoulder. "You're right, of course. I'm so damn angry with him."

"I know Jeannie. But, we can't force him to do something. He has to do that on his own."

From behind them they heard a voice, "I'm looking for Mr. Robbie Lewis."

Jean turned to see a small blonde man with clear blue eyes. He was dressed in scrubs. "Robbie had to step away. If this is about Laura Hobson, we are her family." She motioned at James and Jack. They walked towards them.

Jack walked up, "Howard, how is she?"

The man turned to him, "Jack, good to see you. How do you know Dr. Hobson?"

"She's my girlfriend for lack of a better way to put it. Were you her surgeon?"

Jack turned to the others, "This is Dr. Howard Davies. He was one of my attendings when I went through my residency. He is a brilliant surgeon. Laura was in very good hands. Howard, tell us what happened."

The doctor motioned to the chairs, "Let's move over here for a bit more privacy. Should we wait for Mr. Lewis, he is listed as her emergency contact."

Jean shook her head and started to speak. From behind her, "No, I'm right here. Tell us what you know doctor." Jean and James looked at him. Jean reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"OK, Dr. Hobson was brought in following an automobile accident. She was unconscious when they brought her in. She has multiple broken ribs and a broken arm. She also had a tension pneumothorax, a collapsed lung. We were able to repair that easily enough."

"Howard, did she regain consciousness at any point?"

The doctor looked at him and shook his head. "As dramatic as the other injures might seem our primary concern is the head injury. She hit the right side of her head fairly hard. There is some swelling we are concerned about. We inserted a catheter into one of the internal spaces to monitor the pressure. If it worsens, we will have to take more aggressive treatment options."

Jean gasped she could feel Robbie squeezing her hand. "What's the prognosis?"

"It's really too soon to tell. If the pressure comes down quickly, she will likely make a full recovery very quickly. If we have to take her back into surgery, I can't really answer that at this point."

"Howard, is she on a ventilator?" Jack asked.

"No, that's the good news. Throughout all of the procedures she was breathing well. We have her on oxygen because of the lung but all of her vitals are strong. We were able to set her arm as well. So, really, the concern is the head injury."

Robbie moved forward, "When can we see her?"

"She's being moved to the ICU right now. Give it about an hour and then there will be limited visitors allowed, one visitor for no more than 15 minutes per hour. I will caution all of you. This might be a long process, pace yourselves."

Jean held out her hand, "Thank you doctor. When can we expect another update?"

He took her hand, "I'm on call tonight so I will check in relatively frequently. You can leave numbers with the attendants at the desk. And, then I recommend that you get something to eat. You can go up to the ICU afterwards and they will fill you in on visitation."

The group thanked him again. As he turned to walk away, Jack went with him. "Howard, what aren't you telling us?"

"Jack, I told you everything. You know how it is with head injuries. She could wake up in an hour or she might not ever wake up. There is nothing on the scan that makes me think it will be the latter. But, it is going to be a waiting game."

"And the amount of damage?"

Howard placed his arm on the younger man's arm. "You know the answer to that. Only time will tell us. I wish I could tell you more."

Jack nodded, "Thanks." The doctor walked away and Jack went back to the group. He looked at them and realized that he was the outsider here.

"Guys, Howard is right, let's give our information to the attendants and then get some food. It's likely we will be here all night and most likely for several nights. I am happy to stay if any of you want to go home."

They all shook their heads. Richard answered Jack, "I don't think any of us are leaving. Once we know more we can talk about who stays and goes. But, I think we can all agree that at least one of us will be here at all times."

Collectively they all nodded, Jean said, "I'll take care of the numbers because I have everyone's. You guys head on to the cafeteria. I'll catch up with you there." She stepped away from the group.

The four men turned towards the cafeteria and walked. Richard took Robbie's arm and slowed him, "Guys, we'll catch up go on without us." Richard waited until the other men had turned the corner then he turned to Robbie. "You made the right decision."

Robbie raised his eyebrows and looked at Richard, "You didn't really give me much choice did you."

"I didn't do anything. I told you to leave. As you can see, we have plenty of people to take care of Laura."

"That was the point. If I love her the way I say I do, I should be one of the people supporting her. Sometimes you have to be strong when others can't be."

Richard shook his head, "I didn't say any of that. However, it does sound like something I would say."

Robbie smiled lightly, "Maybe it's what you didn't say. But, suddenly I was sitting there, alone, in the cafeteria and I realized that if I let you guys take care of her I was dooming myself to a lifetime of being alone. And, that's not what I want. I want a life and I want one with Laura."

The two men stared at one another each acknowledging what had happened. Like most men, additional words weren't necessary. They knew what had happened. As they started walking down the hall Jean caught up with him.

She surprised Robbie by hugging him. "I am so glad you came back. She needs you here."

She turned to Richard and hugged and kissed him. "I don't know what you did but good result Mr. Innocent."

The two men looked at her and almost together said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

She rolled her eyes at both of them and pulled them down the hallway towards the cafeteria.


	50. Chapter 50

**I like protective Richard. And, feisty Jean returns too.**

**Chapter 50**

The five of them sat in the cafeteria quietly. Finally, Jean had to address the awkwardness. "Robbie, Jack, I think you each need to know who the other is in Laura's life."

Jack put his hand up and stopped her, "I know who he is Jean. Laura told me about him. Detective Lewis, I apologize for the horrible way you found out about Laura and me. I need you to know that when I told you about Laura, it was not something I did out of spite."

Robbie nodded, "I know that Dr. Avery. It was one of those unfortunate things."

Jean stared at them, "So, we aren't going to have any problems with you two."

Jack shook his head, "Not from me. All I care is that Laura recovers. This might be a long process and having a strong circle of people supporting her will make that recovery easier."

Robbie looked at Jack and nodded, "Agreed, this is all about Laura and what she needs."

Jean looked at them, "OK then. So, we are agreed that we will all be here tonight, right."

The four men looked at her and nodded. She continued, "Tomorrow, after we hear from the doctors, we will come up with a schedule so that at least one of us is here at all times."

Once again, all five men nodded, "OK, so, now we get something to eat. Then we go up to the ICU. Jack, Robbie I think you should each go in for the first visitation. You can split the time."

The two men nodded agreement and Jean continued, "After that, you can update us on how she is and then I think you should both go get whatever you need to stay here for awhile. Richard and I will split the next visitation and then we will go and get our stuff and stuff for Laura for when she is moved to a regular room. James, you take the last visitation and then you can get your stuff."

Richard took her hand, "Jeannie, we don't have to plan all of this now."

She looked at him pleadingly, "I have to Richard."

He lifted her hand and kissed it. "James, why don't you and I get food for everyone?"

James looked at him and nodded. The two men walked away. Jean looked at the other two men, "I need to go to the ladies. Will you two be OK alone?"

Jack smiled at her. "I'm sure Detective Lewis and I will be fine Jean."

She looked at each of them with concern, "Behave, I need you here but I won't hesitate to send each of you away if you cause trouble."

Jack looked at her, "You have my word Jean."

She looked at Robbie. "Mine too."

She gave them one more sharp look then turned and walked away. As she walked away, Richard and James returned. They placed the trays on the tables. "Where's Jean going?"

Jack looked up at him, "She's going to the ladies room. She threatened us with expulsion if we acted out and then walked away."

Richard looked at the two men then leaned closer, "Gentlemen, you won't have to worry about my wife if you cause issues. I will remove you myself. And, I am pretty sure that James will help me." He looked back at James who pulled himself to his full height. "So, as scary as you think Jean might be, I will be infinitely worse if you get out of hand. Do I make myself clear?"

The two men nodded. Jean returned just as James was passing out the food. Richard stood and took her into his arms. He whispered in her ear. "Honey, I know you want to control everything but remember, I'm here and I will help. You have to trust us and me."

She clung to him. "I know, thank you."

He kissed her cheek, "Let's get you some food." She nodded as he took her back to the table."


	51. Chapter 51

**Visiting Laura**

**Chapter 51**

The nurse finished telling the group about the rules for visitation. She looked at the group and asked, "Who's going in first?"

Jean gasped, for all of her planning she hadn't planned that. Richard stepped forward with a coin. He looked at Robbie and Jack, "Call it boys."

Robbie said, "Heads."

Richard flipped the coin, "Tails, Jack you go first."

Jack saw the look on Robbie's face, "No, it's OK. Detective Lewis can go first."

Robbie looked at Jack not sure if he should accept. Then he noticed the look on Richard's face and nodded.

The nurse motioned for him to follow her. She took him to the room and let him go in. "Can I touch her?"

She nodded, "You can hold her hand but don't try to move her around and hug her or anything. She's pretty banged up."

"Thank you."

The nurse left the room and Robbie moved to the side of her bed. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at her. She was bruised on the right side of her face. She had cuts on the side of her face.

He traced his hand over the left side of her face and lightly kissed her cheek. He took her left hand lightly. "Laura, I don't know if you can hear me but, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

More tears streamed down his face. "I feel like this is all my fault. If you hadn't been coming to meet me you wouldn't have been in this accident. Jean tried to tell me it was nobody's fault. It was just one of those freak things. I have to believe that or otherwise I would walk out of here and never come back. But, I can't do that, I can't leave you until I know what you would have said to me."

He kissed her hand while he collected himself. "Scratch that last part, I can't leave you. No matter who you choose, I'm going to be here, loving you. It may not be as a lover, but I will always be here for you. You are my home Laura, you have to come back to me."

Robbie heard a knock at the door. Jack was standing there. He dried his tears, leaned over to kiss her on the cheek again. He whispered into her ear, "I love you bonnie lass and I always will. Come back to me." Just before he released her hand, he was certain he felt a light squeeze.


	52. Chapter 52

**I do love Jack. There have been a few reviews about people thinking that Jack is too perfect so thus there must be something wrong with him. He is actually based upon someone I know. He wasn't too perfect and he wasn't a creep. Some guys are just genuinely nice guys and they know how to treat women so cut him slack. Remember, our lovely Laura is quite exceptional who wouldn't be swept away by all of her many charms.**

**Chapter 52**

Jack waited for Robbie to clear the room then he took his place at Laura's side. He took her hand and stroked it lightly. "It's always odd when a doctor has a loved one in the hospital. We have to fight our training. Years of training pushes me to take a look at your injuries, to read your chart, I need to know what is physically wrong with you."

He laid his head on her hand to gather his thoughts. "But, then I see your beautiful face so bruised and battered and all I want to do is take you in my arms and take all of the hurt away. I hate that I told you that I love you in a text message. I wish I had wrapped you in my arms and whispered it in your ear and screamed it from a rooftop."

He wiped away a few tears and took a deep breath. "I've wanted to tell you for days but I didn't want to rush things. I wanted to take my time and gain your trust. And, now, we might not have that time. I know Howard isn't telling us something. I've seen the look too many times. I've given the look."

He looked at her smiling at how much he loved her, "So, I need you to dig deep Laura. You have to come back to me to all of your friends out in the hallway. Because, I don't want just four weeks with you Laura Hobson, I want a lifetime. I want the fairytale of happily ever after. I want to fall asleep every night with you in my arms and wake to your smiling face every morning."

He sat quietly for a moment, tears falling. "Please Laura, come back to me. Let's have our happy ending. I love you my beautiful girl."

The knock at the door drew his attention. The nurse looked at him, "I'm sorry Dr. Avery, you know the rules."

He kissed Laura one more time, "I love you my darling. I'm here waiting for you, fight your way back to us."


	53. Chapter 53

**The two men vying for Laura's heart have a conversation.**

**Chapter 53**

Robbie and Jack gave their impressions of Laura to the others. Robbie kept the hand squeeze to himself.

Jean quickly hugged both of them. "Thanks for keeping things civil gentlemen. Now, you should probably head to your homes and get whatever you need to stay overnight. We will stay here until you return."

The two men nodded and headed for the elevators. They waited in silence as the elevator arrived and all the way to the car park. As they prepared to go their separate ways, Jack turned to Robbie, "Look, I know this isn't the most comfortable of situations. Laura told me that she was in love with you for years but that those feelings were unrequited."

Robbie stared at Jack, "She told you that I didn't care for her?"

"She didn't say that you didn't care, it's just that you didn't love her.

Robbie bristled at the thought of Laura telling this man that he didn't love her. "Well, she was wrong about that. I do, as it happens, love her."

Jack nodded, "I suspected as much."

Robbie moved closer to Jack, standing taller. "And, what exactly made you think that?"

"I saw the way you responded when I said her name the day you questioned me. And, I watched the way you talked to her in her room. Neither of those responses were the actions of a many who isn't in love."

Robbie faltered, "So, what do we do, we're both in love with her."

Jack nodded at Robbie, "Yes, I am in love with her. But, unlike you, she knows I love her. However, it's all academic. You seem to be working under the assumption that we have any control. Laura will choose who she wants to choose. Until then, all we can do is support her and help her come back to us."

Once again Robbie's anger flared. "What's that supposed to mean? She knows you love her. She knows I love her. I've told her every day this week that I love her. She knows about my love. You've known her what a month?"

For a single second, Robbie saw anger pass across Jack's face. As soon as he saw it, it was gone. "Detective Lewis, you might be right if this were a contest over who has known her longer, maybe even who has loved her longer. But, what you fail to consider is I am the one who put her back together. You're the one who broke her." He saw the anger on Robbie's face. "Whether or not that was your intention, it still happened. I have watched her over the past month struggle with getting closer to me. She has expected me to run or push her away at every turn in our relationship. And, Detective Lewis, that is learned behavior."

Robbie took a step back, wounded. "So, you're saying I broke her?"

"I'm saying you broke her heart. You left her unable to trust that someone could love her the way she needed to be loved."

"Oh, and I guess you fixed that."

Jack shook his head, "I haven't fixed all of it. But, I've done my best and I plan on continuing that when she gets better. I plan on making her know that she is loved and treasured every day for the rest of her life."

"So, you think you've won?"

Jack laughed, "You still see this as a battle. It's not a battle detective. This is Laura's decision. The only role we play is in making sure she understands how much she is treasured. I've spent the last month showing her exactly that. All I can hope is that my actions are enough." With that, Jack walked towards his car leaving Robbie alone in the car park.


	54. Chapter 54

**Has anyone ever wonder how Jean met Mr. Innocent? **

**Chapter 54**

Jean, Richard and James sat together in the ICU waiting room. They had 30 minutes before the next visitation was allowed. Jean wasn't sure she could stand the wait. She stood and paced.

James started to say something and Richard stopped him, "Let her pace. She needs an outlet. She doesn't like not having control." James looked at him questioningly. Richard smiled, "Trust me son. I've known her for 25 years let her pace."

Richard leaned back in the chair and watched her pace. She stopped and came back to the two men. "Richard, after we see her, I think we should split up and you go to our house and pack for us. I will go to Laura's house and get her things. That way we don't have to be gone as long."

Richard gave James an "I told you so look." James smirked at him. Jean caught the looks, "What, there is nothing wrong with being organized."

Richard leaned over and kissed her lightly, "Nothing at all my love. Make your lists."

She looked at the two of them again. "I've the strange feeling I am the butt of a joke I've missed."

Richard smiled at her and handed her a pen from his jacket. "You haven't missed anything, just two people who care about you admiring your organizational skills. Now, make a list of the things you want me to pack for you or I will be left to my own devices and who knows what I will pack for you."

Jean blushed at the thought of what Richard would pack. She took the pen from Richard, "I shudder at the thought of what you would pack Mr. Innocent. Thanks for the pen."

Richard leaned closer whispering in her ear. "I hope it was a good shudder." Then he kissed her lightly and nipped her ear.

Her blush deepened, "Oh it was Mr. Innocent, it was."

James watched the two of them and was suddenly very lonely. He had imagined Richard Innocent many times over the years. This was not what he had pictured. The chief super clearly was very in love with her husband.

James stood, "I'm going to find something to drink. Can I get you guys anything?"

Jean smiled at him, "No James. Thanks for the offer."

Richard looked at the younger man. He knew that James had a crush on Jean. He hadn't meant to shake him with his affection. He stood, "James, I think I'll join you. Jeannie will you be OK by yourself?"

She shook her head and held up her pen and pad. Richard stroked her cheek and walked away with James.

They found a small kitchen on the floor for family members. Richard watched James make a cup of tea while getting his own glass of water. "I know you have feelings for her James."

James dropped his cup. "Damn it." He rushed to grab napkins to clean up his mess.

Richard helped him. "It's OK. She's quite remarkable."

James threw his cup into the garbage can and then leaned his head against the wall. "Is it that obvious?"

Richard smiled, "Probably only to me. I recognize the look in your eyes. It's the same one I see when I look in the mirror everyday."

James looked at the older man. "I never wanted to feel this way."

Richard made a cup of tea and handed it to James. "Oh, I know. Jeannie has a way about her that just draws you in. It's how it was with me. But, James, nothing can come of it."

James took a sip of his tea, "I know. And, honestly, now I really just admire her. And, after watching the two of you together, I just want to find something like what you have. It's not about her."

Richard smiled. "You'll find it James. And, if it's anything like us, it will happen when you aren't looking and it will take your breath away."

"How did you meet?"

"At a bar in London. I spilled a drink on her. She was absolutely furious and told me that I would be paying for the cleaning. She took my card and disappeared. I never expected to hear from her again. The next day her blouse was delivered to my office along with a note to either have it cleaned or replaced. She even included the store where she bought it and the size."

James laughed, "So you had it cleaned?"

"I did. There was only one problem. She didn't tell me how to return it. I went to that bar every day for the next week. I was just about to give up when she showed up at my office asking where her blouse was. I told her she didn't tell me how to return it. She asked if I still had the note. I pulled it out of my wallet and handed it to her. She flipped it over. On the back there was a date, a time and an address."

"So, you had missed a date."

Richard laughed, "I had. She asked for her blouse back and informed me that quite frankly I was too stupid to consider dating regardless of my looks."

"How did you respond to that?"

"I didn't. She kissed me. And, said that based upon how I kissed she might be willing to overlook my stupidity. Then she gave me another time and place and walked out."

"And you showed up that time?"

"I did and she stole my heart. Four weeks later I asked her to marry me. But, honestly, I would have married her that night."

James smiled at the thought. He lifted his cup to Richard. "To spilled drinks and blouses that need dry cleaning."

Richard laughed raised his glass. "And, let's not forget angry women that are willing to forgive us our stupidity."


	55. Chapter 55

**I love Richard more and more as I write him. **

**Chapter 55**

Richard and James returned to Jean. She stood when she saw them. "I was just about to look for your two. It's almost time for the next visitation. Do you mind if I go first Richard?"

He shook his head, took her hand and kissed it. "Of course not love. I will wait outside." He looked back at James. "We'll be back in a few minutes to update you."

James motioned them away and then sat down.

Outside of Laura's room Richard took Jean into his arms. "Honey, you have to be strong for her. You can break down afterwards but for now, you need to be strong. I know you are close to the breaking point Jeannie. As soon as we leave, you can fall apart in my arms. I'm not going to let you go to Laura's by yourself."

"Richard, we can do this faster if we go separately."

He held her face in his hands, "I know, love, but you need me by your side. I would rather be gone longer and know that you have someone when you break. So, don't argue with me on this one Jeannie. You won't win this time."

She looked at her husband and was again amazed by how well he knew her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for protecting me from myself."

She turned and walked into Laura's room. She almost sobbed seeing her friend so broken. She seemed smaller lying in the hospital bed. She walked to the side of the bed and took her hand. "Hello friend."

Richard watched his wife talk to her friend from the window. Jeannie was an incredibly strong woman but she didn't really let people close. Laura had pushed through those walls Jean kept so firmly in place and despite their differences they had become best friends. He was worried how she would take it if Laura didn't recover.

He watched Jean lean over and kiss Laura on the cheek and then walk to the door. He met her there, "Jeannie if you need more time, I don't have to go in. You can stay."

She shook her head, "No, I need some air. You go in."

He kissed her. "I'll meet you in the waiting room. Do not leave without me."

She caressed his cheek. "I wouldn't dream of it."

He watched her walk away and then walked into Laura's room. He mirrored his wife's actions and sat next to the bed and took her hand.

"You know, you told me earlier in the week that you had never inspired passion like I have for Jeannie in anyone. I think you might be wrong on that count Laura Hobson. Because there are five people who are simply heartbroken that you are here like this."

Tears streamed down his face. "So, you have to promise me that you are coming back to us all."

He sat there in silence just holding her hand. Finally, he leaned forward so that only Laura would be able to hear him. "You are going to have a difficult choice when you come back to us. Those two men love you desperately. I don't know which one you should choose but I know that whichever one you choose is going to spend the rest of their life making you very happy. I want that for you Laura. I want to watch you get your happy ending. I hope you can hear us so you know just how many people love you."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked out of the room. He found Jean and James in the waiting area. They gave James a quick update. Jean looked at him, "James do you want us to stay until Robbie or Jack get back?"

James shook his head, "No ma'am. You go on. The quicker you leave, the quicker you get back. I'll watch out for her."

Jean hugged him. "Call me if anything changes." He nodded and watched her leave with Richard.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Richard stopped the car in front of their home. Jean had not said a word during the drive. "Earth to Jeannie."

Jean looked around, "How did we get here?"

"I drove us here. Come on let's go pack."

They walked into the house and went straight upstairs. They each gathered a few things and put them in a shared bag. Once the bag was finished Richard zipped it closed.

He watched Jean stand lost in the middle of the room. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Jeannie, it's OK, let it out."

She shook her head. "I can't. If I do, I don't know that I can do this."

Richard kissed the top of her head, "I'm here Jeannie. I will put you back together. But, you need to let go now or you will meltdown when you don't want to." He wrapped his arms around her tighter pulling her closer to him.

He waited until he felt her shoulders began to quake. He felt her body give out as her anxiety took over. He lifted her gently in his arms and carried her to the chaise lounge. He sat gently and settled her into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. He stroked her back and whispered quietly in her ear. After a while, her sobs subsided. Richard placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to his. He kissed her gently. "Better now?"

She sniffled, "Much better. Thank you."

"There is no need my love. It's what I am here for."

She leaned her forehead against his, "I don't know what I will do if she doesn't make it."

"Jeannie, she is going to pull through. I know it."

"I love you Richard Innocent." She kissed him lightly at first and then deeper.

Richard broke the kiss, "We need to get back."

"I need this Richard. I need to feel alive." She kissed him again and began unbuttoning his shirt. She shifted in his lap to straddle him.

Richard ran his hands up her skirt pushing it as he went. She pushed his shirt back and down his arms. He let go of her thighs to let her remove the shirt. She reached down to unbutton her suit jacket and Richard pushed it off her shoulders.

He wound his hands into her hair and pulled her head back. He branded her neck with kisses. She reached back and unhooked her bra sliding it down her arms and discarding it. She pulled him up to her and captured his mouth.

She reached between them and unfastened his pants. She reached into his pants grasping his hard length. Richard gasped into her mouth. She stood, removing her skirt and underwear.

Richard toed his shoes off and lifted his hips so that Jean could remove his pants and underwear. She ran her hands up his legs and once again took his length into her hand. She stroked him up and down while watching as his eyes closed and he groaned.

She leaned forward and took the tip into her warm, moist mouth. He thrust up into her mouth. "Jeannie, I need you."

He pulled her up to him. He claimed her mouth with a deep kiss. One hand cupped her breast his thumb flicking over the taut peak. Again Jean straddled him and he thrust into her filling her completely.

She was still for one moment as she adjusted to his size. His tongue thrusting into her mouth brought her back to the moment. She slowly rolled her hips. She moaned into his mouth.

His hands moved to her hips. He thrust into her deeper and harder. "Richard, more, I need more."

He tightened his grip on her hips and pushed into her while pulling her down to him. She screamed out as she ground into him. She could feel the pleasure building. She arched her back grinding her hips into Richard.

Richard moved forward with her and took one nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly and then harder. He briefly let go of her nipple and looked at her face. He could see the flush spreading across her chest, "Let go Jeannie." He thrust harder into her and nipped at her nipple.

Jean screamed as the pleasure overtook her. As she fell over the edge, she tightened around his length and he exploded inside her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "God you're beautiful when you do that Jeannie. I love you."

Jean was limp against him. She kissed him back lightly. "Thank you Richard. Thank you for making me feel alive. I love you."


	57. Chapter 57

**James needed some love.**

**Chapter 57**

James had waited in the waiting room but had grown impatient. He decided to go stand near Laura's room. He watched her through the window. If not for all of the damage, she could be sleeping peacefully.

He'd never been exceptionally close with her. He knew that Robbie loved her. He had tried to encourage him to go after her. However, it never seemed to work out for them. He knew it wasn't all Robbie's fault. Laura had done her fair share of pulling away.

The one time they had been close was when those awful twins had taken her. When he and Robbie had gotten to the abandoned hospital it had fallen to him to climb into that grave with her. He had held her in his arms as she screamed from fear. Then, he'd held her as the anxiety released and she realized she was safe. She had collapsed in his arms.

He had softly sung to her, nothing specific just songs he remembered from his childhood. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He remembered thinking how tiny she was and feeling like all he wanted to do was protect her.

They had never talked about that night. The ambulance arrived and got them out of the grave. He had ridden with her to the hospital. She clung to him during the ride. Once at the hospital, the doctors gave her something to calm her and he was pushed aside.

The next time he saw her she didn't mention it nor did he. He probably should have tried to talk to her. But, she had been happy to ignore it so he let her.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned. A tall brunette woman was standing there with a cup of tea. She handed it to James, "You looked like you needed this."

He took the cup from her, "Thanks."

She motioned her head towards the room. "Is she family?"

He nodded, "Closest thing I have. She's a co-worker but we're a tight knit group so, yeah family."

"I saw all of the others who were here. Looks like she has a strong support network. That will be very important to her."

He nodded, "We all care for her deeply. She might be the best part of all of us."

She placed her hand on his arm. "That's a lovely thought. She's a lucky lady. Would you like to go in and see her?"

He looked at her slightly panicked. "I don't know what to say."

"It doesn't really matter what you say. Just talk to her. She can most likely hear her so you can talk about anything."

He looked at her for a moment. She was beautiful. "Thanks Nurse…"

"It's actually doctor. But, just call me Melanie, actually my friends call me Mellie."

James looked at her not quite sure what to say, "So, do I call you Melanie or Mellie?"

She smiled at him, "Let's see how you do with your friend and then I'll let you know."

He laughed for the first time since he heard about Laura's accident. "Fair enough."

He walked into Laura's room and sat down next to her. He placed his hand on top of hers. "Hello Laura. Looks like I drew last shift. The others will be back soon though. We're all planning to stay the night so they went to get what they might need."

He stroked her hand with his thumb. "So, I know that Robbie has been confessing his feelings for you. I don't know what he has been telling you but I thought you might like to hear it from someone else."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Robbie has been in love with you almost as long as I've known him. He smiles at the mention of your name. He lights up whenever you enter a room. He talks about you much more frequently than he even realizes."

A single tear fell down his cheek, "You probably don't know this but I have been encouraging him to get off the fence. I think you two are good together. And, I think if he could ever get out of his own way, you would be great together."

He lifted her hand and cradled it between his own. He brought all three to his forehead as he leaned forward, almost as if in prayer. "I know you probably don't like to talk about the night we almost lost you. But, I need to. I was so angry at him for sending me into that grave to get you. I knew how he felt about you and couldn't imagine why he wouldn't go to you himself."

James wiped a few tears away and squeezed her hand again, "But, after seeing his face today, I finally understand it. He loved you so much even then he couldn't face the thought of losing you. He knew he would fall apart and then even if you were alive he would have been no use to you. He knew that I would hold you together. It was his way of keeping you safe."

James sat quietly holding her hand. He offered up his prayers hoping that someone was listening. "He almost fell apart again today. I thought he was going to run. But, he surprised me. He came back for you. He faced his worst fears and realized his love for you was bigger than his fear. So, Laura, you have to come back to him. Even if you don't choose him, and I know that's a possibility, you have to come back. He's not the only one who needs you, you know."

There was a light knock at the door. It was the beautiful doctor, "Sorry, time's up."

He nodded at her then leaned forward to kiss her. "I don't have much family Laura. But, you are part of it. I don't want to lose that. Fight, I know you can."

He walked out of the room. When he cleared the door, she was standing there. She handed him a tissue and gave him a curious look. "I think you can call me Mellie."

He held his hand out to her smiling, "It's nice to meet you Mellie. I'm James."

She smiled up at him and took his hand. "I look forward to seeing you around James." He stared into her deep green eyes and felt whole for the first time in a long time.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

When James returned to the waiting room, Robbie and Jack had returned. They sat some distance apart. Jack was working on his laptop while Robbie stared into space. James was stuck for a moment. He didn't want to appear to be choosing sides. However, he didn't want to leave them alone.

The two men looked up at James. Robbie stood, "Any change?"

James shook his head, "No."

Robbie sat again. James was still stuck he didn't know where to go. Then he had a thought. He went back to the nurses' station. "Do you by chance have a deck of cards?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, but they probably sell them in the gift shop." James looked back at the two men. They seemed calm enough he could probably risk leaving for a few minutes.

There was a soft touch to his shoulder. He turned to see the pretty doctor again. "I have to run to the cafeteria. I can pick up a deck for you."

He shook his head, "No, I couldn't ask you that."

She smirked at him. "You didn't ask, I offered. And, clearly you don't want to leave those two alone." She jerked her head in Robbie and Jack's direction.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those paying attention. I'll be back in ten minutes."

He reached for his wallet, "Let me give you some money."

She walked away looking over her shoulder, "You can work it off in trade."

He stared after her as she walked away.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Jean and Richard returned to find the three men playing cards in the waiting room. She wasn't sure how this came about but was happy to see them getting along so nicely. "Have there been any updates?"

James looked back at her. "Other than apparently Jack is a card shark and failed to mention it, nothing. The next visitation is in five minutes. We've agreed that Robbie will take this one. Jack will take the one after and then you, Richard and me. We've also agreed on Thai food for dinner and one of the doctors gave us a menu for a place that delivers."

Richard looked at the cards, "So, what you are guys playing?"

Jack smiled, " Five card stud."

Richard pulled up a chair. "Deal me in, what are the stakes."

James popped a pretzel in his mouth, "Pretzel sticks."

Richard smiled at the younger man, "How exactly does one buy into pretzel stakes?"

James pointed over his shoulder, "Vending machine is that way. But, we will take biscuits as well."

Richard stood and head the way James pointed, "Ill be back."

Jean watched how the men easily joked with one another. She couldn't help think how nice this would be if it weren't for the circumstances.

She watched Robbie as he smiled but didn't quite join the frivolity. She caught his attention. "Robbie, I can walk with you to Laura's room if you want."

He looked up at her and nodded. They walked arm in arm to the room. "Robbie, are you OK?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "As good as can be expected. I keep telling myself that she is going to be OK."

She squeezed his arm. "She is going to be OK. I know it." She reached into her purse. "I have something I thought you might like for your visit." She pulled the book from her bag and handed it to him. "I found this on her nightstand. It looks like she marked her place."

He gently took the book from Jean's hands. "Thank you for bringing this."

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Go on and see her. She's waiting for you."

He squeezed her shoulder and walked into Laura's room. Jean watched through the window as Robbie sat, opened the book and started reading.


	60. Chapter 60

**Jack even looks out for Robbie.**

**Chapter 60**

The next hours passed in a haze of card games, casual conversation and individual visitations. Around eight, the doctor came into the waiting room. They all attempted to stand but he stopped them. He pulled up a chair and sat with them.

"So, things are looking good. The pressure and swelling has come down significantly. All of her other vitals look good."

Jean took a deep breath, "So, why isn't she awake?"

"Right now, we have her sedated. We want to make sure the pain doesn't cause more issues. Assuming she has a good night, we will do another MRI in the morning and if that looks good we will remove the catheter. Then we start tapering off the sedation and hopefully she will wake."

Robbie stared at the doctor, "So, there's a chance she might not?"

The doctor looked at Robbie. He had seen that frantic look too many times in his career. "There's always that chance. However, I don't have any reason to believe that she won't. She is responding to stimuli so I do expect her to come around. Beyond that, I don't have those answers at this time."

Jack could see Robbie getting angrier. "Howard, since she's stable. Do you think you could arrange for one of us to be allowed in her room at all times? It won't be all of us. Just one of us at all times."

Howard nodded, "I'll let the nurses know. However, if something happens, we will have to stop that."

Jack nodded, "I know. Robbie, the next visit is mine. Why don't you go ahead and take it? Stay for the whole hour."

Robbie looked at the others. He didn't know what just happened. Why was this man letting him do this? He saw the look on Jean's face and nodded. "OK" He followed the doctor to the nurses' station and then went into Laura's room.

Jean turned to Jack, "That was a very kind thing to do."

Jack shook his head, "He was about to get angry with Howard. There's no need for that. Being with Laura will calm him down."

Richard looked at Jack. He knew that Jean was pulling for the intrepid detective but he couldn't help but like Jack. In some ways he was probably better suited for Laura. He looked over at Jean and saw that the same realization had cross her mind too.


	61. Chapter 61

**James can flirt with someone besides Jean.**

**Chapter 61**

The evening passed without consequence. They alternated hours sitting with Laura. James was sitting with her when the pretty doctor came in at seven. He smiled at her, "Good Morning Mellie."

She smiled back, "Good morning James. I understand from the nurses that you and your merry band of friends were quite the raucous bunch last night."

James panicked. "We didn't mean to cause any problems."

She laughed at him, "I'm just teasing you James."

He slumped in relief. "Are you one of her doctors'?"

She nodded, "I work on Dr. Davies service. I'm going to do a quick evaluation and then we will take her up for a few scans. If all goes well, we'll be removing the catheter."

James watched her as she began checking Laura. "How long will all of that take?"

She made a notation on the chart, "If we do everything about four hours. You and your friends should get some food and maybe take a shower."

He leaned a little closer to her, "Are you saying I smell doctor?"

She smiled, "I wouldn't say that exactly. But, you might be pushing the limits."

He laughed. "Duly noted. Now, exactly where would one get a shower around here."

She raised her eyebrow. "The nurses can show you where. Now go on you, the smell is starting to disturb me."

He leaned even closer to her. "Disturb or distract you doctor?"

She fixed him with a gaze that made him stop. He had seen that look from both Jean Innocent and Laura Hobson. It both frightened him and thrilled him. He raised his hands, "I'm going. Food, shower…" He turned to leave but looked over his shoulder one last time and saw her small smile. At that moment, he knew exactly what Richard Innocent meant.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

They waited until Laura was wheeled away. Then followed the nurses' directions on where to go to take showers. Afterward they ate together. Despite the horrible circumstances they had fallen into easy companionship. Even Robbie and Jack had dropped the titles and would use names.

Jean knew this easy companionship might not last once Laura was awake. The reality of their competition would come crashing down, perhaps not immediately but eventually.

But, for now, they waited. Jean watched a tall brunette woman in scrubs walk into the room. She came right to their group and sat near James. James smiled the moment he saw her.

"Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Melanie Walker. I'm one of the surgeons on Dr. Davies rotation. He had to go on to another surgery so he asked me to update you."

Jean asked, "Where's Laura?"

"They'll be bringing her down in just a bit. Her scans look good and the internal pressure has stabilized. We removed the catheter. Once she is back in her room, we'll start tapering back on the sedation. Hopefully, she will start to come around as we taper off the medicine."

Once again Jean asked, "How long will that take?"

"She should be back in her room within the next half hour. The tapering will occur over the next few hours. Honestly, we most likely won't see any changes until late afternoon."

Robbie was the next to respond, "How much pain will she be in?"

Mellie nodded, "A fair amount, she's pretty bruised and battered. What you can see is just a fraction of the bruising. We'll still have her on pain meds but ones with less of a sedative effect."

James touched her arm, "Mellie, can we see her when she gets back?"

She placed her hand over his. "Give it about an hour for the ICU team to get her settled. Then you can go in one at a time. Then, it's probably best that we go back to the normal visitation rules while her meds are being adjusted. After that, we'll play it by ear."

Jean noticed the interaction and wondered how that happened. She looked at Richard and he nodded letting her know he too had seen it.

"Well, if you guys don't have any additional questions, I need to get back. I'll be around all evening if you have any additional questions. Please don't hesitate to ask."

She stood to leave and Jack followed her. "Dr. Walker, not that I don't trust you but where is Howard?"

"Dr. Davies is in surgery. He told me to tell you not to read too much into his not being here. We had an emergency come in. She's doing well."

Jack nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

"He told me to tell you one last thing too."

He looked at her, "What's that?" She looked away not sure how to tell him. "It's ok, just say it."

She took a deep breath and dove in. "He said to tell you and I quote, _Unless you're getting back in the game, stop the damn back seat doctoring and just be there for your friend_.I'm really sorry."

Jack laughed. He should have known his questions of the nurses would get back to Howard. "It's OK. He's probably right. It's hard you know, to turn it off."

"I looked you up you know. Don't you miss it, surgery?"

"I miss the challenge of surgery. But I don't miss this part, the dealing with the families walking that line between sharing information without setting too high of expectations. You seem to have that knack."

"Dr. Davies is very particular about that. I've seen him cut brilliant surgeons from his program because they couldn't master this part."

Jack nodded, "I was almost one of those doctors' he cut." She looked at him. "I got there it just wasn't natural for me. My wife was the one who helped me break through that barrier."

"Is Dr. Hobson your wife?"

He shook his head, "No, it was my first wife. Ironically, she saved my surgical career by helping me get over that hurdle and then when she got ill, I gave it all up to take care of her."

"Do you ever think about going back?"

He shook his head, "Not really, I like teaching. I don't think I have the fire that I did back then." He stopped himself, "I'm not sure why I'm sharing all of this."

"It's OK, I started it. I looked you up and was curious why someone with your talent could just stop doing it one day."

He looked her in the eye, "Love, it'll make you do the damndest things."

She laughed, "Well, I look forward to that."

They heard a noise behind them and turned to see Laura being wheeled back to her room. He motioned to the waiting room, "I'll go let them know she's back. And, let Howard know I got the message."

She nodded at him and walked away. He walked the other way and told the others what was going on.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Several hours later, Jean was sitting with Laura. She softly held her hand while reading. She felt Laura's hand move. She looked over and saw Laura's eyes flutter open.

She dropped her book to the ground. "Laura, Laura, can you hear me?"

Laura's eyes opened. She looked around the room panicked. Jean stroked her forehead. "Laura, it's OK. You're OK. Take a few deep breaths."

Jean saw the nurses in the door watching. She looked over to them. They motioned for her to keep talking. "Laura, you were in an accident. You're in hospital but you're going to be OK. I'm here. Look at me Laura."

Laura turned her head to Jean's and grimaced. She rasped, "It hurts."

Jean smiled at her. "I know. You're pretty battered. But, you're alive and you will heal." Tears slid down Jean's face. "It's so good to hear your voice."

"My throat hurts can I have something to drink?"

Jean looked at the nurses. "She can have some ice chips. The doctor is on his way down."

One of the other nurses brought Jean a cup of ice chips. She fed Laura a few ice chips. "Thank you Jean."

Jean smiled, "There's absolutely no need."

The doctor knocked on the door. "So Dr. Hobson, it looks like you've decided to return to the land of the living."

Laura looked up at him. "Was that ever a question?"

He smiled at her, "I'll admit I was worried. That's quite the bump on the head you have there. By the way, I'm Dr. Davies I don't think we've been properly introduced."

She smiled at him. "Tell me everything, Dr. Davies."

He nodded, "I promise to but I want to give you a quick once over first."

Jean stood, "I'll leave. Laura I'll be right outside."

Laura reached for hand and gasped when the pain hit her. "Stay, don't leave me."

Jean looked at the doctor; he nodded. "It's OK with me if it's OK with her." He started checking her over. "What's the last thing you remember Dr. Hobson?"

Laura closed her eyes for a moment. "I was headed to meet a friend for lunch. I went through a green light and then nothing."

He smiled at her as he continued his examination. "That's good. Can you tell me what you did earlier in the day?"

"I got up early, finished packing for a trip, went to the office. I chatted with Jean, we had a bit of a fight." She looked at Jean. "You were right. I had to go. I had to tell him in person. It was the right thing to do."

Jean realized what those words meant. She smiled at Laura, "We can talk about that later."

The doctor looked at the two of them. "Can I continue now?" He brought her up to speed on what had happened to her and what they had done to her. "You are a very lucky woman Dr. Hobson. Not only do you have a whole host of people who have been here for over 24 hours watching over you. You're going to make a full recovery."

She smiled at him, "When can I get out of here?"

"Let's not be that eager. I want to keep an eye on you for a few more days. But, I think we can get you out of the ICU and into a regular room. That will give you a bit more privacy."

She nodded. "That would be appreciated. Thank you."

He lightly patted her leg. "I'll check in on you a couple of times per day. I'll let the nurses know you can be transferred to a regular room. That might take a bit of time though so be patient."

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

Jean also smiled at him, "Thank you, Dr. Davies." He waved at the two women and left the room. Jean looked back at Laura, "You know he's quite handsome. But, I do wish he would tuck that shirt in."

Laura rolled her eyes at Jean. "I rather like the way he dresses."

The two women smiled at each other. Jean brushed some hair from Laura's face. "So, you were going to tell Robbie you chose Jack?"

"Yes, that was my plan. And, then I got a letter from him. He knew I wasn't going to choose him. All he asked was that I meet him one last time. And, I thought about what you said and I knew that was the right thing to do. Then I opened his gift and I suddenly wasn't so sure."

Jean looked confused, "What was the gift?"

Laura smiled, "A chip fork. I know it's stupid but that little fork made me remember why I have loved him all of these years."

"So, you're picking Robbie?"

Laura shook her head, "I don't know Jean. I love them both. Robbie is my past and I've wanted him to be my future for a long time. But, Jack has shown me there is a lot to be had in the present. With Robbie all I've ever known is the hope for something in the future. Right now, I just want to live in the here and now."

"Well, you don't have to make those decisions today. They are both here though. So, you will have to see them. And, Laura, Robbie has been here the whole time. He had a moment where I thought he was going to run. But, then he came back."

"Jean, I know you're on his side. It's OK."

Jean shook her head, "Actually, I get why you love both of them. They are opposite sides of a coin, the light and the dark. What does your heart tell you to do?"

Laura closed her eyes, "I don't know Jean. Can I have them both?"

Jean smiled and stroked her friends' cheek. "I don't think that would be fair to either of them or to you."

A tear ran down Laura's face. She nodded, "I know."

Jean wiped the tear away. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll go update the others unless you want to see anyone."

Laura shook her head. "No, I think I want to sleep for a bit."

Jean leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, I'll keep them at bay."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Jean updated everyone. They all wanted to see her. She told them that the doctor had suggested they wait until she was moved to a regular room. She suggested that they all go get something to eat and maybe take a walk around. She would stay and let them know once Laura was moved.

No one really wanted to leave but Jean insisted. They gathered their things and dispersed. Richard stayed behind, "OK, what's really wrong Jeannie?"

She hugged him. "Laura doesn't want to see them right now. And, I wasn't sure I could keep that to myself if they were here. It was easier to send them away for a bit."

He pulled her closer to him and rested his head on hers. "Why doesn't she want to see them?"

"She can't choose. She had made her choice but Robbie sent her one last gift. And, suddenly she was reminded why she loved him all of these years. So, she was going to go to him to talk and she got hit by a car."

"Wow, kind of makes you wonder if that isn't a sign of some kind?"

Jean pulled away to look at him, "You think her car accident was a sign that she should choose Jack?"

"Sorry Jean, I'm tired, I didn't mean that the way it came out. I do have to say though I understand why Laura would love Jack. And, as an outsider looking in, I'm not sure I see her with Robbie."

Jean rested her head on Richard's chest. "I get it too. And, if I hadn't seen them together so many times over the years I might agree with you. But, she looks at him like I look at you. I'm not saying that she doesn't love Jack but I do know she doesn't look at him the same way."

"So, what do we do Jean?"

"We protect her. She's going to be here for a few more days. Then we take her home with us. We give her all the space she needs to clear her head and decide."

Richard nodded. He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly. "You know I didn't think it was possible to love you any more than I already do. But, watching you protect Laura like this has made that happen. Happy anniversary, my love."

She looked at him stunned, "I can't believe I forgot. I'm so sorry."

"You've been a bit busy. We can make it up once this is all resolved."

She kissed him deeply. "That's a date Mr. Innocent." They kissed again, and all thought of Laura, Robbie and Jack melted away.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Laura slept for most of the afternoon. Her friends cycled in and out of her room watching her sleep. By nine that evening, Jean and Richard had convinced everyone to leave.

They had devised a schedule for the next day so that Laura wouldn't be alone. As they finally left with promises that they would call if anything changed, Richard pulled Jean into his arms. He kissed her gently on her forehead. "Jeannie, I need you to go home. I will stay the night."

She shook her head. "No, she's my friend, I need to stay."

He took her face into his hands, "Jeannie, she's my friend too. You need sleep."

She smiled, "You need sleep too."

He caressed her face. "My dear, I can sleep anywhere. Plus you will have to go back to work on Monday. I don't have to."

She rested her head on his chest, "Are you sure?"

"I own the company Jeannie." He turned her and started walking her out.

She tried to turn around, "I need to tell Laura goodbye."

He pressed the elevator button. "I will tell her. All you are going to do is get on the elevator, go to the car and drive home." He dropped the keys in her hand. "I love you. Now go." He kissed her lightly as he pushed her gently into the elevator.

"I love you too. I'll call you when I get home." The elevator doors closed.

Richard walked back to Laura's room and sat down by her bed. "You can stop faking sleep now."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "How did you know?"

"Pretty easy, you were lying on your back. When you've been really asleep you have curled on your left side."

Laura shifted a bit in the bed. "Did anyone else notice?"

He nodded, "I suspect James noticed and possibly Jack. Robbie and Jean didn't suspect though. So, why are you hiding?"

"Because I don't know what to do."

He leaned over to her "I don't think either of them expect you to make a decision today, you know."

She smiled at him, "I know that. But, if I was awake, they would each want to talk and there would be expectations."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

She nodded, "I think I might like that."

"Tell them that. Tell them that you can't make a choice until you are better. Tell them that you need some space and time to think. They both love you Laura, they will honor your wishes."

She closed her eyes to think. "So, I just tell them that I love both of them and that I can't choose between them."

He laughed deep in his chest she could feel his laughter embrace her. "Well, perhaps not quite like that but a version of it. The truth will never steer you wrong. And, here's a thought. Why do you have to choose?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Well according to Jean it wouldn't be fair to either of them to have to share. And, now that you know them better, do you see them sharing?"

He took her hand, "Laura, I'm not saying you spend the rest of your life dating the two of them. But, a brief period seeing both of them can it hurt?"

"I know them both. The point of dating is to get to know people."

"True and you probably have a good idea of who Jack would be as a partner. But, what do you really know about Robbie as a potential partner? How do you know that what you love about Robbie isn't more the idea of Robbie?"

She shook her head, "I guess I don't. So, they will be back tomorrow?"

Richard nodded, "Jack has first shift starting at 8 AM. We are going to rotate in four hour increments."

"So, I have until 8 AM tomorrow to figure out what to say."

He laughed, "That's pretty much the measure of it."


	66. Chapter 66

**Laura begins to tell the boys that she needs time. How will they take it?**

**Chapter 66**

At eight the next morning there was a soft knock at the door. Jack stuck his head around the corner smiling at Laura. "How is the patient this morning?"

She smiled back at him, "Awake."

"Is it OK if I come in?"

She laughed, "Of course it is silly."

He walked into the room and sat lightly on the side of the bed. "Where's Richard?"

She took his hand. "The doctor came in at seven. Apparently, I am doing well so I was able to convince him to leave early."

He frowned at her. "Jean will be mad at you messing up her nice schedule."

"I feel certain that Richard can make it up to her."

They sat there for a few minutes awkwardly. Laura squeezed his hand, "We need to talk."

He nodded, "That seems for the best. You go first."

"I love you, Jack. You've brought me back to life."

Tears formed in his eyes, "But you love him too?"

She nodded at him. "I do."

He looked away and stood. "But, you told me that he didn't love you."

"I didn't think he did. Apparently, finding out that we are dating made him acknowledge his feelings. He has been sending me letters and gifts all week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tears slid down her face. "I should have. At first, I was angry that he would do this to me. He wasted all of those years we could have been together. I was certain that the only reason he told me these lovely things was because I moved on. So, while it was nice that he was telling me, it didn't affect how I felt for you."

He turned to look at her. "It didn't or it doesn't?"

She looked at him sadly. "It didn't but it does."

"So, where does that leave us?"

"That's up to you. I want to be with you. But, I feel like I also need to see where things could go with Robbie."

He laughed bitterly. "So, you are going to date us both."

She reached out to him and he came to her. She took both of his hands into her own. "No, I just need a little space to figure out how I feel. But, I need you to know that the last four weeks have been the best of my life. You have awakened feelings in me I didn't know I had. And, I love you for that."

He brought her hands to his lips. "Laura Hobson, I love you. I am in love for only the second time in my life. And, as much as it hurts me, I will let you have the space you need." He carefully wiped the tears from her face and kissed her tenderly.

She deepened their kiss and then winced from the pain. They both laughed. "I guess that wasn't the best idea," she said.

He rested his forehead against hers. "That's probably not a good idea for awhile. Let's slow down so that you can have a clear head."

She stroked his cheek, "Are you that sure of your sexual appeal Dr. Avery?"

The sad look on his face broke her heart. "Don't joke Laura. I don't want to risk falling any deeper for you if there is even the slightest chance you might not pick me."

"Jack, I wish I could just tell you yes right now. But, I have to talk with Robbie. I have to let him have his say or I'm afraid that one day I might wake up and wonder what if."

"I won't say I understand Laura but I respect what you need to do." He brushed the hair from her forehead tenderly. "I know he has known you longer but it doesn't mean he loves you any more than I do."

She took his hand and threaded her fingers through his. "I already know that Jack I've known that all along."


	67. Chapter 67

**If Jack needs a hug, I volunteer my services. Remember guys, in my mind he looks an awful lot like Colin Firth. **

**Chapter 67**

At noon Jean arrived to take over from Jack. She tapped on the door and pushed it open quietly. Jack was sitting on the bed with Laura curled into his side. He motioned for Jean to be quiet.

He carefully extricated Laura from his side. He covered her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Then he motioned for Jean to follow him out of the room.

Jean could see the stress on his face. "Has something happened? Is she OK?"

He nodded, "She's fine. She was in a bit of pain and they gave her some medicine. She's just wiped out." He leaned back on the wall.

Jean touched his arm, "You don't look too good yourself. Are you OK?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "She wants time to talk to Detective Lewis. Apparently, he has been sending her letters and gifts all week professing his love for her. Now she feels like she has to give him a chance. So, she has put us on pause to explore that."

Two days ago Jean would have been thrilled with this news. Today after spending more time with Jack, she was just sad. No matter how this ended, at least one person was going to be heart broken. "Jack, I know this is hard for you. But, if she chooses you, you will know that she is yours without any infringements."

He looked at her with tears welling in his eyes. "Tell that to my heart."

She hugged him. "I know Jack. I wish I could say more. You need to get some rest. Go home. Sleep. I'll text you when I leave this afternoon."

He nodded. He motioned toward the room. "Tell her I said goodbye and that I love her." He turned and headed to the elevators.

Jean watched him leave. Her heart hurt for him. She took a deep breath and entered Laura's room.


	68. Chapter 68

**Everyone needs a friend like Jean. Can we all just agree that she is the best. **

**Chapter 68**

Laura was still asleep when Jean entered the room. She checked her covers and brushed her forehead.

She settled in the chair and pulled out some paperwork. She worked for several hours before she saw Laura stirring. She set her paperwork to the side. "Hello sleepyhead."

Laura looked up at her, "Where's Jack?"

"He left a few hours ago. He told me to tell you goodbye and that he loves you. He'll be back tomorrow."

She nodded, "Did he tell you about our conversation?"

Jean nodded, "He did."

"I hated doing it but it's the right thing to do."

Jean took her hand, "I agree. I know it was painful for both of you. But, in the long term…"

Laura wiped tears away from her face, "Tell that to my heart."

The two friends stayed there holding hands. Words weren't necessary between them. Just being in the same room was comfort enough.

There was a light knock on the door. Jean answered, "Come in."

The door pushed open and Laura's doctor walked in. "Good afternoon Dr. Hobson."

She nodded at him, "Good afternoon Dr. Davies."

"How are you feeling this afternoon?"

She smiled at him and pushed herself up a bit more. "Better, I was in a bit of pain earlier. The nurses gave me a healthy dose of something that knocked me right out."

He went through the steps to check all of her over. "How's your head? Any headaches?"

She shook her head, "Not too bad. A little low grade headache earlier when the pain was worse. But, that's gone now."

He nodded and made a few notes on her chart. "That will likely continue for a few weeks. If you don't let yourself get too fatigued they probably will be controlled by over the counter medicine. However, the rest of your injuries will take longer and normal painkillers won't help there."

Jean leaned forward, "So, when can she go home?"

"I want to keep her at least one more night. Tomorrow I want to run one more set of scans. If those are clear then you might be able to go home on Monday."

Jean smiled at the doctor. "Well, she's not going home She's coming home with me."

Laura shook her head. "Jean, that's not necessary. I can go home."

Just as Jean was about to respond the doctor interceded. "Actually Dr. Hobson, that is probably for the best. You don't need to be alone for a few days."

Laura nodded, "I see I'm not going to win this one am I?"

They each shook their head. "OK Dr. Hobson, I am going to let you get back to resting. One of the other doctors on my service will be up before they take you for the scans. I will come afterwards and we will talk about you going home."

She nodded, "Thank you Dr. Davies. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to leave and Jean asked him a question. "Doctor, one question for you."

He looked back at her. "Yes?"

"Any chance, if I asked really nicely, that I could get you to tuck that shirt in?"

"Jean!"

Dr. Davies laughed and waved at the two women as he walked out the door.


	69. Chapter 69

**Now Robbie gets to talk to Laura. **

**Chapter 69**

Jean and Laura passed the afternoon laughing and talking. Jean sensed that Laura didn't want to talk about it skillfully steered the conversation all afternoon. She got Laura to eat and relax.

At four, there was a light knock at the door. Robbie stuck his head in the door, "Mind if I come in?"

Jean looked at Laura and saw the slight nod, "Of course, Robbie. Let me grab my things and I will turn her over to you."

Jean gathered her things then leaned down to hug Laura. "Do you need me to stay?"

Laura shook her head, "No, better to rip off the bandage."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I love you, my friend."

Laura smiled, "Thank you for everything."

Jean stood and walked to the door where Robbie was hovering. She whispered as she passed him, "Don't push her."

He looked at her stricken, "I would never." She kissed his cheek and left.

He lingered in the doorframe. Laura smiled at him. "You can come in, you know."

He laughed lightly. "I feel awkward. The last time we talked you were angry with me."

She took a deep breath. "I was and to some extent, I still am."

He nodded and took a step into the room. "Fair enough. You were right you know. What you said about me lying to you with my actions all these years. I went along in my happy little world assuming you would always be there. I knew you had feelings for me. I took those for granted. I took you for granted."

He stopped and stood at the foot of her bed, waiting for some sign. She sat there stoic and unmoving. He took a deep breath and continued. "All I can ask is that you give me the chance to make up for all of that lost time." He closed his eyes hoping to control his emotions. "I know I don't deserve that chance but, please give me a chance."

"Robbie" He opened his eyes and looked at her. She held her hand out to him. He took her hand and sat on the edge of her bed. "I did know how you felt. And, I could have said something. So, we are both to blame for the lost time."

He looked at her hopefully. She squeezed his hand. "But, I met Jack and suddenly all I wanted to do was be alive and in the moment. I was so tired of being in the limbo we seem to exist in."

Robbie stood and walked away. He couldn't hear this. "I'll call Jean to come back and stay with you."

"No, you don't get to run. You give me these amazing gifts and make me doubt my feelings for someone else. You don't get to hide again. You are either here in this or your not. I won't accept limbo."

He turned to her with tears in his eyes. "Does that mean that you are choosing me?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not saying that either. It's not that simple. I have loved you for ten years Robbie Lewis. But, in the last four weeks Jack has made me feel alive. I'm not saying I was celibate during those ten years, there were other men but none ever compared to you. Jack has been the first that ever made me want to forget about you."

He came back to the edge of the bed. "Laura, that's not what I ever wanted to happen with you."

She took his hand. "Robbie, assigning blame isn't going to help?"

He squeezed his hand and sat next to her. "Tell me what you want Laura. Anything?"

"I need time. I care for both of you and need to figure out what that means. And, I think you and I need to go on a date or two when I am better."

He looked at her and smiled, "A date?"

She smiled, "Or two, yes. I know what Jack is like as a partner. I only know you as a friend and a dream. But, that doesn't mean we are compatible beyond that."

Robbie blushed, "Do you mean rumpy pumpy?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "No, Robbie. I mean we need to spend some time together with the thought that is more than two friends having a drink."

"Laura, that kind of sounds like what we have been doing for the last ten years."

She stroked his hand with her thumb. "We've never held hands while having drinks Robbie."

He looked at their hands and intertwined them before bringing her hand to his mouth and lightly kissing it. "No, we haven't." He looked at her, heartbroken about the bruising. "I thought I lost you. When the hospital called me and said you were in an accident." He paused to catch his breath. "Once Jean and James got here, I almost left. I couldn't handle all of this."

Laura nodded, "Jean told me. Why did you stay?"

"Because you needed me. You needed someone to be strong for you. And, I haven't been strong for you for the last ten years. So, it was time for me to do it. I love you Laura Hobson and that love was stronger than all of the grief I felt."

She smiled at him as tears streamed down her face. "I've waited a long time to hear that Robbie."

He leaned forward and wiped her tears from her face. "I'm so sorry that I made you wait. But, I'm here now, waiting for you." Then, he placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips.


	70. Chapter 70

**Someone sleeps together.**

**Chapter 70**

When Richard arrived later that evening he opened the door to find Robbie and Laura asleep. Robbie was in the chair beside her bed facing her. Laura was curled on her side with her head close to him. Their fingers were twined together. He smiled and quietly slipped out of the room.

The door closing woke Robbie. He smiled as he realized where he was and more importantly whom he was with. He looked at their hands joined together. He was amazed at how small her hands were and how they seemed to fit perfectly into his.

He looked at her, heartbroken by the bruises on her face. She was still beautiful to him. Her eyes fluttered and then opened. He smiled at her. "Hey you."

She smiled back at him. "You're still here."

He kissed her hand. "If Jean didn't insist, I wouldn't leave this spot except to take you home."

"Well, Jean is taking me home with her when I'm released."

He shook his head. "That's probably a good idea. You don't need to be alone."

"Eventually, I am going to have to be alone. And, you owe me a date."

He laughed, "Or two."

She nodded, "Or two."

He leaned forward and kissed her not as gently as before. "I'm not going anywhere Laura."

Richard knocked on the door. "Am I interrupting anything?"

The look of frustration that crossed Robbie's face made Laura laugh. "No, Richard."

Robbie kissed her forehead and stood, "No Richard, I was just leaving. Laura, I will see you tomorrow."

She smiled at him, "I look forward to it."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

Richard sat in the chair next to Laura's bed and looked over at her. "So, how was your afternoon?"

She gave him the look. "You can wipe that smirk off your face Richard Innocent."

He shook his head, "Nope, that look still doesn't work. You're going to have to work a lot harder. I'm married to Jean Innocent I don't cave easily." She laughed and then winced form the pain. He leaned towards her, "Are you hurting?"

She nodded. "A little, I didn't want to take another pill because they knock me out."

"You looked pretty knocked out when I came in earlier. Actually, you were both knocked out when I came in earlier."

She looked at him quizzically, "We were awake when you came in."

He shook his head, "No, you were awake the second time I came in. The first time you were asleep and holding hands." She smiled and blushed. "So, can I take it that your conversations went well?"

"They weren't bad. I took your advice. I told them both I need space. And, I asked Robbie out on a date or two."

"So, was this afternoon the first date?"

She laughed and winced again. "No, and stop making me laugh."

There is a knock at the door. Mellie stuck her head in, "Can I come in?"

Laura motions her in, "Please."

"So, we haven't officially met Dr. Hobson. I'm Dr. Melanie Walker. I work on Dr. Davies service."

"You must have drawn the short straw to be doing rounds this late."

Mellie smiled at Laura and Laura noted how beautiful she is. "No, I don't mind. It's quieter in the evenings and if something good comes in I get first crack at the surgery."

Laura nodded, "The joys of a surgical residency."

"I guess you never experienced that, did you?"

"Actually, I did. It's when I discovered that I prefer patients that don't talk back to me."

Mellie laughed. "Never thought of it that way. So, how have you been today?"

"Really sore, everywhere."

Mellie started examining Laura and making notes in her chart. "Any headaches?"

Laura nodded, "I have one now. It's not too bad and seems to get worse as I get sorer."

Mellie looked at the chart. "And, that is why you should take the pain pills when they are offered."

"I don't like them, they knock me out."

She rolled her eyes, "Doctors are always the worst patients. Sleep is not a bad thing right now. It will let you heal. So, if I promise to lower the dosage, will you promise to take the pills?"

Laura nodded, "I think I can live with that."

Mellie made a note in the chart, "Good, we will start that in the morning. Now, tomorrow, we will take you up to do another set of scans. Assuming those look good, there is a good chance that you will be able to go home tomorrow. Although, I don't have the final say on that. That honor goes to Dr. Davies. So, you may have to deal with one more night."

Laura nodded, "When can I go back to work?"

"Probably not for at least a week although to be safe, two weeks. Again, that's a question best left to Dr. Davies."

Richard interjected before Laura could ask another question. "Dr. Walker, my wife and I plan on taking her home with us. Is there anything special we need to have available?"

She shook her head, "Not really. She will need bandages changed a couple of times per day. But, the nurses can show you that before she is discharged and honestly, Dr. Hobson probably knows how to do it too."

Laura nodded, "Exactly, I know how to do it which means I don't need to go home with you and Jean."

Richard turned to look at her. "Do you really think you are going to win that battle? I have been married to Jean for 25 years. Trust me when I say that sometimes it is better to lose the battle in order to win the war Laura."

Mellie watched the two stare at one another. "If it's any consolation Dr. Hobson, Dr. Davies will be much more likely to release you tomorrow if he knows you aren't going home alone."

Richard smiled as he saw the look on Laura's face. She knew that she had lost this round. "Fine, but how long do I need to stay there?"

"I would plan on at least a week. You're not going to be able to drive for at least two weeks. So, staying with someone probably is for the best."

"This just keeps getting better."

Richard smirked at her and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "By the time Jean is through taking care of you, you won't ever want to leave." Laura glared at him and he laughed. "That was much better, still not scary, but getting closer."

Mellie glared at him, "Mr. Innocent, I don't think it's very nice to tease her."

Richard turned to look at Mellie and stopped laughing. "My apologies doctor, you're right, of course." He looked at Laura while pointing at Mellie. "Now, that is the glare. For a moment, I thought Jeannie was here."

With that thought, they all laughed. Mellie collected everything she had come into the room with and looked at Laura, "I will send the nurse in with your pain meds." Then she pointed at Richard, "And, if he gives you any trouble, feel free to have the nurse page me."

Richard raised his hands and bowed slightly to her. "I promise to be on my best behavior Dr. Walker."

Mellie left and Laura and Richard laughed again. Laura looked at him, "You weren't alone, you know, for a moment there it was like Jean was standing there."

Richard laughed, "Now it makes sense."

Laura furrowed her brow and asked, "What makes sense?"

"It seems that James has a bit of a crush on the good doctor. After seeing that look, I get it now."

Laura smiled, "That would make sense."


	72. Chapter 72

**James works the night shift.**

**Chapter 72**

Laura was asleep when James got there. He had a brief conversation with Richard before he left and then settled into the chair with a book.

About half an hour later, there was a light knock at the door. It opened and Mellie peeked around the corner. "I was just checking on the patient."

James stood knocking his book and blanket to the ground, "She's sleeping."

Mellie came in the room. "So, how did you get the late shift?"

"I had plans earlier this afternoon so I needed the late shift. Plus, like Richard, I can sleep just about anywhere. And, Jean doesn't want Robbie or Jack to have an overnight shift."

"So, what's the story with those two? I thought Jack and Dr. Hobson were together."

James looked over at Laura, "Let's get a cup of coffee and I will tell you all about it."

They left the room and walked together. James told her the story of the past two weeks. As they made it back to the room Mellie looked at him. "So, she has been in love with Robbie for ten years, he stood her up then met Jack and and fell for him. Robbie found out and admitted his feelings and now we are here."

James nodded, "That's the gist of it. But, honestly, she probably needed to go out and find someone else."

"But, she waited so long for him."

He tilted his head, "She did, but he did give her the run around for a very long time. Maybe he needed to lose her to find her."

She laughed, "That's very philosophical of you. So, who is she going to choose?"

"I don't know that's the great mystery."

"Hmmm, I can't wait to see how this turns out."

James leaned toward her, "Well, she is likely to be released tomorrow. Other than a follow-up, which I am guessing would most likely be with Dr. Davies, how would you find out?"

She smiled, "I don't know. If only I knew someone who might be willing to share that information with me."

James looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking, "You know, for the right price, I might be willing to keep you apprised of the situation."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really, and, what exactly would that price be?"

"I think a date would be an appropriate compensation for an information trade."

She looked at him for a moment and then took a step closer to him. She stood on her toes and kissed him. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his waist. She pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss. Just as James started to respond, she broke the kiss and walked away. She looked over her shoulder with a devilish smile, "I think that is down payment enough. When you feel like collecting the rest, give me a call."

James stammered, "How?"

She waved over her head, "Check your pocket." Then she turned the corner and disappeared.

James frantically started checking his pockets, tucked into the back pocket of his jeans was a card. He smiled, kissed the card and put it back in his pocket.


	73. Chapter 73

**Jean isn't the only one who can be a fierce friend.**

**Chapter 73**

Mellie knocked on the Laura's door the next morning. She heard Laura's voice, "Come in." Mellie entered looking around the room. Laura smiled, "If you are looking for James, he left about half six."

Startled to have been caught out, Mellie tried to laugh it away. "No, I was just here to check on you."

Laura raised her eyebrow, "Without a chart?"

"I was just making sure you were awake so that we could take you for your scans."

Laura scrunched her nose and smirked. "If that's what you need to tell yourself. And, I am ready whenever you would like to take me."

"I'll let the nurses know." Mellie turned to leave.

"He's single you know." Mellie stopped and turned. "And, if the smile that was on his face is any indication, the feeling is mutual."

Mellie blushed, "Please don't tell him."

Laura smirked again, "Tell him what? That one of my doctors stopped by to check on him? I'm sure he would expect that they would."

"Thank you Dr. Hobson. I don't get to meet many single men working the hours that I do. And, James seems like a really good guy."

Laura motioned for Mellie to have a seat. "James is one of the good ones. However, word of warning, all of these people you have seen hovering about me this weekend." Mellie nodded. "They care very deeply for James. So, we are kind of a package deal."

Mellie nodded her head, "Good to know. But, if that was supposed to scare me, you're going to have to do better than that."

Laura laughed, "You think that now. Give it half an hour. Jean will be here. You might change your mind."

"I think I can hold my own. But, thanks for the advice."

Laura nodded. "Well, if nothing else it will be fun to watch. But, if you hurt James, You won't have to worry about Jean, I will be your worst nightmare."

"Duly noted. I really like James. I've watched how he acts around all of you this weekend. He was protective of all of you. And, he was funny and sweet and I don't know something else, cheeky. I don't know what's going to happen. But, I want to see where it goes."

Laura smiled and reached for Mellie's hand. "That's all I can ask for. Take care of our boy."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

The knock on her door woke Laura, "Come in."

Dr. Davies pushed the door open. "So, I catch you alone finally. How did that happen?"

Laura smiled, "I finally convinced them that I was well enough to sit in a fully staffed hospital room without a chaperone."

He smiled, "That's probably true. So, we got your scans back and everything looks great."

"That's great news."

"That it is. You are a very lucky woman."

"I had good doctors. So, what are the restrictions?"

He motioned to the chair. "Do you mind if I sit?" She shook her head. "OK, for the rest of the next week, limited activity. I'm going to prescribe two different pain meds. One is very mild and won't knock you out. The other one is significantly stronger and you should take it if the headache gets too bad."

Laura nodded, "What about exercise?"

He laughed. "It's going to be tough to keep you down isn't it? You can take short walks as long as someone is with you. And, if your headaches get more severe and continue after you take the medicine, then you are to come back here instantly."

Laura smiled. "I can manage all of that. So, do I get to go home now?"

Dr. Davies stood and walked toward the door. "OK, you can go home, call whoever is going to take you home. I'll get the paperwork started."

"Thanks Dr. Davies."

He stopped at the door. "Dr. Hobson, don't be the typical doctor. Actually, be a good patient. Pace yourself."

She rolled her eyes. She raised her hand in scout's salute. "I promise, scout's honor."

He looked over his shoulder at her smiling. "That's the wrong hand Dr. Hobson."


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Jean pulled up outside her house. "Laura, wait here. I'll take your bag in and then come back to help you."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Jean, I can walk in on my own. Dr. Davies said it was OK to take short walks." Laura opened the car door and eased her way out of the car. "See, I can walk."

Jean shook her head, "Fine, walk on your own." They entered the house and Jean got her settled on the sofa. "OK, I'm going to take your stuff upstairs. And, then I will get you something to drink."

Laura lay back on the couch and closed her eyes. When Jean came down the stairs she could see Laura was asleep. She took the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over her friend.

She went into the kitchen and started pulling things out to start dinner. She was chopping vegetables when out of the kitchen window she saw Richard pull up. She quickly washed her hands and went out to meet him.

She hugged him as he got out of the car. "Welcome back. Did you get all of her prescriptions?"

He shook the bag. "All of them. How is the patient?"

She looped her arm into his and they walked to the house. "She's asleep on the couch. I think the ride home took it out of her."

"So, has she told you about her conversation with Robbie last night."

Jean shook her head, "Not yet. When I got to the hospital they were just about to take her for her scans. She told me she could handle being alone for a bit and she would call me when she had word from the doctor. When I got back, we were leaving. And, now she is asleep."

He stopped her for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. He kissed her lightly, "Relax Jeannie, she'll tell you give her time."

She kissed him back. "I know. Help me finish dinner?"

He wrapped one hand in her hair and kissed her deeply. "There is only one other way I would rather spend the afternoon. But, that is off the table so, let's cook."

An hour later, Laura walked in to the kitchen. She heard music playing lightly. She smiled as she saw Jean and Richard dancing together in the kitchen "Something smells amazing." Startled looking they turned to her. "Don't stop on my account. You two look good together."

Richard spun Jean around and dipped her. "Thank you Laura. I do love dancing with my gorgeous wife." He leaned down and kissed her on the neck.

Laura laughed at them. "Dancing, is that what you call it. Looked more like foreplay to me."

Richard laughed. "That's an excellent way to describe it Laura. How are you feeling?"

She walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. "I'm starving and in a little bit of pain."

Jean reached around Richard and grabbed the bag from the pharmacy. "Richard got your prescriptions filled." She rummaged through the bottles and removed one. "This is the milder one. Do you want this one now and then one of the stronger ones later?"

Laura nodded. She took the pill from Jean and swallowed it. "So, what smells so good?"

Richard smiled, "Lasagna. It's Jean's specialty."

"It smells divine. When can we eat it?"

Jean laughed. "Well, I am glad you approve. We need another 30 minutes or so. Can you wait that long?"

Laura nodded. "Yes, do you think we could take a short walk? Get some fresh air."

Jean looked at Richard. He nodded, "You guys go ahead. I'll get the table set."

Jean grabbed a sweater for Laura and wrapped it around her friend. They walked out the back door and strolled down to the river. Laura looked out over the flowing water. "It's beautiful here."

Jean nodded, "It's why we built here. I love coming out here on Sunday mornings drinking coffee and having breakfast. So, how did the rest of yesterday go?"

"You mean my talk with Robbie?" Jean nodded. "It went well. He agreed to go on a date or two."

Jean looked at her. "A date or two?"

Laura nodded. "Yes, a date or two. Richard gave me some advice. He said that I know Jack as a partner but I don't know Robbie as anything other than a friend and a dream. So, now I need to see what he might be like as a partner."

Jean blinked and then stared at Laura, "Are you talking sexual partner?"

Laura shook her head. "No, I wouldn't do that to Robbie unless I was certain I was going to choose him. That would be too cruel. I just need to know that he is capable of giving me what I need emotionally. Jack has set the bar pretty high. I know what I want now and I'm not going to settle for second best no matter how much I might love Robbie."

"That seems like a good plan. So, when are these dates to take place?"

"I don't know. I'm leaving that in his hands."

Jean gaped at her. "Do you really think that's wise? I mean, last week aside, his follow through on things like this…"

Laura shrugged. "I guess that's part of the test. Now, do you think that lasagna is ready, I really am starving?"

Jean smiled. "As luck would have it, I also have a salad. So, we can start there."

They walked back to the house. When they entered, they could hear Richard talking to someone. As they walked into the kitchen, there stood Robbie holding an armful of blue tulips.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Laura smiled when she saw him. "I didn't expect to see you today."

He held out the flowers to her, "I just wanted to drop these off. We were busy at the office today and I didn't get a chance to run by the hospital. Jean texted to say she was taking you home so I thought I would stop by."

Jean rushed forward. "Here let me take those Robbie. I'll put them in water."

Richard was putting salads on the table. "Robbie would you like to join us for dinner. We've plenty."

He looked at Laura. "I don't want to impose."

Laura shook her head. "No, stay, eat with us."

Jean and Richard smiled at each other amused that they were suddenly surplus to the conversation. Jean pulled another bowl from the cabinet and handed it to Richard. "Robbie, why don't you help Laura to the table while Richard makes you a salad."

Robbie smiled and went around the island to Laura. He offered her his arm. "My lady."

She laughed and took his arm. He walked her to the table and pulled out her chair. He helped push her in and then leaned over kissed her on the head and lightly touched the back of her neck.

Richard and Jean joined them at the table with Robbie's salad. Before they started eating Jean raised her glass. "I think we need a toast or perhaps a prayer. Anyway, I think we can all agree that we are thankful that you are here with us Laura." They all raised their glasses each happy for their own reasons for the sincerity of Jean's toast.

After dinner Robbie offered to help clean up. Jean took his plate from him. "No, Richard and I will take care of this. Why don't you take Laura outside for some fresh air?"

He looked at Laura. "Would you like that Laura?"

She smiled, "I would."

Richard pointed towards the river. "You can't really see it from here but right past that tree is a swing. It's a nice place to sit and enjoy the sunset."

Robbie opened the door and let Laura step out first. Once again, he offered his arm as they slowly walked to the swing. Once seated Robbie looked out at the river. "This is a lovely view."

Laura nodded, "I told Jean the same earlier. She said that's why they built out here."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Robbie noticed her shiver. "Are you cold? We can head back to the house."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'm not quite ready to go back."

He raised his arm and looked at her. "You could lean into me and I could help keep you warm. If you want to that is."

She saw the unsure look on his face and smiled. She scooted closer to him and leaned into his body tucking her legs to the side on the swing. He put his arm over shoulder and slid her closer. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

Once again they settled into comfortable silence. Robbie lightly stroked her arm. "So, I've been thinking about that date I owe you."

He felt her smile against his chest. "And, what have you been thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking we might do it on Saturday. If you think you would be up to it."

"Saturday would be nice. That'll give me more time to recover. Maybe let some of these bruises go away."

He kissed the top of her head. "I don't care about the bruises. You're always beautiful to me. I just want to make sure you are rested and feeling better."

She smiled at the compliment. "So, exactly what do you have in mind?"

"That's for me to know and you to discover on our date. So, are you in?"

She nodded. "I'm in Robbie Lewis."

He rested his head on top of hers and breathed deeply. "I like the sound of that Dr. Hobson."

They sat watching the river flow gently by as the sun set over the horizon. Eventually, Robbie noticed that Laura's breathing had evened out and he knew she was sleeping.

He sat there with Laura sleeping in his arms until he was afraid the chill would be too much. He gently shifted her so that he could stand. Then he lifted her from the swing and carried her back to the house.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

Earlier in the day, James sat at his desk staring at her card. He still wondered how she had slipped into his pocket without him noticing. He blushed thinking about that kiss. It had been so sudden he hadn't had time to respond. And, then she was walking away, waving over her shoulder.

It had taken everything in him not to chase after her and resume that kiss. It was only out of loyalty to Laura that he hadn't. But, he had sat in the chair in her room staring at the card for a long time after.

He picked up his mobile and dialed the number written on it. It went straight to voicemail. "Hi, Dr. Walker, um, Mellie, it's James Hathaway. I was wondering if you might be interested in having coffee with me or something… Anyway, give me a call." He left his mobile number and ended the call.

Robbie walked into the office. "Jean just texted. She's about to take Laura home." Robbie looked at James. "James, you there?"

James looked up tucking the card into his suit pocket. "Yes sir, that's great news."

Robbie looked at him. "Are you OK James?"

James nodded, "All good here sir." His mobile rang he recognized the number. "You know, I'm going to step out in the hall and take this. I'll be back."

He dashed for the door and answered the phone, "Hathaway."

Her voice through the phone sent shivers down his spine. "Something."

He stared at the phone. "Excuse me?"

He heard her laugh. "You asked if I wanted to have coffee with you or something. I choose something."

He smiled, "OK, something it is. So, how does Friday sound?"

"Well, it's a day but I was thinking more about tonight. Or would that be too soon for you?"

James blushed. "No, tonight is fine. I just didn't want to, I mean, I won't have any new information about Laura by tonight."

She laughed, "Well, I guess we will just have to figure out something else to talk about. I'll text you my address."

He stared at his phone as he realized that she had ended the call. A few seconds later her text came in. _7 PM, don't be late_.

He smiled to himself and walked back into the office. Robbie looked up, "Who was on the phone?"

James shook his head. "No one sir, just a band mate."

Robbie just rolled his eyes. "You know, clever clogs, I don't believe you for a moment. But, I'm in a good mood so I am going to let it slide. However, I expect a full report on "band practice" tomorrow." Robbie grabbed his things and headed for the door. "I'm going to drop by and check on Laura. You have a good evening and tell the good doctor I said hello."

James stood there staring. He should have known he couldn't keep secrets around Robbie.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

It was 6:55 and James was standing outside of her apartment. She had told him not to be late but he wasn't sure about being early.

Unbeknownst to him, she was watching him from the window. He had been standing there for 10 minutes. He looked a bit lost. She briefly considered rescuing him. Then decided that James Hathaway needed to be kept slightly off center.

At 7:00, he knocked on her door. She was standing on the other side but let him knock a second time before she opened it. "Good evening Sergeant Hathaway. You are right on time."

He was speechless for a moment. She was dressed simply in skintight black jeans tucked into high heel boots. Her green sweater was looser but it still hugged her curves. He looked up at her from the stoop and was lost in her equally green eyes. "Wow, you look amazing."

She smiled at him, secretly pleased. "Thank you James. Are you ready?"

He stepped back to let her pass. She stepped out and closed the door. She took a few steps then stopped and turned quickly. "Oh, I forgot…" Her quick turn had slammed her directly into James. His arms went around her to keep them both from falling. She looked into his clear blue eyes. "…my phone."

James watched her lips move without hearing what she said. Then he lowered his head and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Suddenly she wasn't so sure who had whom off center.

As they both came up for air, James brought his hand up to her cheek. "Well, that was something."

She smiled up at him. "Yes, that was something."


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Laura woke up to find herself in a strange bed. She looked around for a moment confused. She tried to sit up and winced with pain.

From the corner of the room, she heard Jean's voice. "Laura, are you OK?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just a little pain in my side. How did I get here?"

She could here Jean moving and then felt her sit on the bed beside her. "Here is a pill and there is water on the nightstand."

Laura took the pill and found the water. Once she had swallowed it. "Thank you. Now, how did I get up here?"

Jean smiled. "Well, it seems you fell asleep in Robbie's arms in the swing. I don't know how long you were asleep before he carried you into the house and right up the stairs."

Laura laughed, instantly regretting it and looked at Jean. "Robbie Lewis carried me into the house and up the stairs."

Jean nodded, "It was all very _Gone with the Wind_. I think he would have slept in that chair if I had let him. At least I think it would have been the chair. He seemed pretty happy to have you in his arms."

"Jean."

"You can be as fake angry with me as you want. I may not have known Robbie as long as you have. But, I know men. And, I know what I saw in his eyes."

Laura rolled her eyes. "And, what exactly was that?"

Jean got of the bed and walked to the door. "Let's just say I saw a glimpse of Mr. Innocent in Robbie Lewis' eyes when he carried you up those stairs."

"Jean, why are you telling me that?"

Jean stood in the doorway. "Because you need to know that Jack isn't the only one who can be passionate about you. By the way, I brought your phone home. I got it back from the SOCOs today. It's on the nightstand fully charged by now. Good night Laura."

"Good night Jean. Thanks for everything." Laura lay back on the bed trying to imagine Robbie Lewis with a Richard Innocent look on his face. She shivered at the thought of it.

She reached for her phone and saw that she had a missed call from Jack. She briefly thought about waiting until morning to call him. But, then felt that wouldn't be fair to him.

She hit the send button on her phone and waited. "Hello beautiful. I was getting worried about you."

She smiled hearing his voice. "No need to worry, it seems that every time I sit still for more than five minutes Jean or Richard feed me and then I fall asleep."

She heard him laugh. "Well, it sounds like you are in need of some type of relief effort. Should I contact NATO?"

"I think I might require some type of special intercession or protection. Do you know anyone who might be able to arrange that?"

"Well, if you think you can hold out until tomorrow afternoon, I would be happy to intercede on your behalf."

She nodded. "I think I might be able to hold out until then. Are you planning a jailbreak?"

"Well, I will check with the warden first but I think a change of venue might help."

"I would like that. So, how was your day?"

"I am afraid my students might be ready to revolt as I was completely useless to them today. I couldn't seem to get my mind off someone who is very dear to me."

Laura settled deeper into the covers and smiled. "Really, anyone I know?"


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

Laura heard a quiet tap on the door. "Come in."

Richard entered with a tray. "Room service."

Laura sat up and rearranged the covers on the bed. "You and Jean are spoiling me. At this rate, I will never leave."

He sat the tray next to her on the bed. "Don't say that too loudly, Jean will hold you to that."

Laura looked at him and smiled. "I think Jean would rather you as her roommate."

Richard smirked. "Perhaps, but she does love having you around. And, at least then she would have company when I travel." Richard poured her some tea and handed her the cup.

She took the cup and took a sip. "So, how is it that you have been home this long? In all of the years I have known Jean, I don't think I have ever known you to be home this long."

Richard poured himself a cup of tea and moved to the chair in the room. "Actually, I am thinking about retiring. Or, at least stepping back some from the business."

"Really, does Jean know this?"

He shook his head. "No, and don't mention it. It's just something I am thinking about. I mean I can't pull out all of the way. But, I can start to turn over the reigns to some of the people I have hired over the years."

"So, what would that mean?"

"It would mean that I would be home a lot more. Fewer long trips."

She looked at him questioningly. "Why do you look worried?"

He laughed. "You know I think you should have been the detective. You don't miss much."

She took a bite of her breakfast and smiled at him. "I spend an awful lot of time with detectives. It was bound to wear off at some point. So, what has you so concerned?"

"This will seem stupid. But, I have never not travelled. We've always had had these almost stolen moments together. What if that is what has kept us together for so long?"

Laura raised an eyebrow. "So, she married you for better or worse but not for being home all day?"

Richard laughed. "Not exactly how I would have put it but a version, yes."

"Richard, you don't see how much she misses you when you're gone. She is going to be thrilled to have you home more frequently. Besides, then she won't have to use Robbie as Mr. Innocent."

"Well, I hadn't looked at that way. And, that would be a win for you now wouldn't it?"

Laura ate a few more bites of breakfast. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you looked awfully cozy in his arms last night. And, he looked even happier to have you there. If Jean hadn't made him leave, I am pretty sure he would still have you in his arms."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Jean said much the same last night. I think you two are reading too much into it."

"Think what you will but I know what I saw. And, I saw the look on your face when you saw him in the kitchen last night."

Laura looked away. "Be that as it may. I haven't made a decision and nothing you or Jean say is going to push me into a decision."

Richard shook his head. "Laura, I'm not trying to force a decision. I'm just pointing out things you might not notice."

She nodded and met his eyes again. "I know, I just feel like I need to resolve this."

He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. "Take your time. They will both give you time and space. Do what feels best for you."

She felt tears gathering in her eyes. "I know they will wait but maybe I'm the one who doesn't want to wait. I've spent 40 plus years in limbo waiting for my life to start. And, now I am ready to start it."

He opened his arms and she leaned into him. "Laura, you are going to end this limbo. But, you need to know that whichever way you go someone is going to be heartbroken. Do what you can to make sure it's not you?"

She cried quietly as she clung to him. As she cried herself out, she sat up and wiped her eyes. "I guess I could always stay here and share you with Jean."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Pretty sure Jeannie won't share. But, you are welcome here as long as you need."

She rested her head on his chest. "Well, there goes my fallback plan."

"Speaking of plans, Jack called Jean this morning."

She nodded against his chest. "He told me he would."

He lifted her head. "She didn't tell him anything one way or another. She said we would see how you were feeling today. So, if you are not up to seeing him, say the word."

She shook her head. "No, I spent last night with Robbie. It's only fair that I spend some time with Jack today."

Richard stood and took the tray. "Fair enough, do you want me to call him or do you want to?"

"No, I'll text him. I need to take a shower, is Jean still here?"

He winced, "No, she had to go in early. I guess we didn't think about you needing help to shower."

She laughed. "Richard, relax, I probably don't need help. I just need someone to hang around in case I need help."

He blushed. "OK, let me take this tray down and then I can sit out here while you shower."

She smiled at his embarrassment. "Thanks Richard."

He left the room while she grabbed her mobile. "_I have a pass from the Warden. Pick me up at 1?"_

She went into the bathroom and started the water in the shower. Her mobile buzzed. "_See you then. Can't wait, love you."_


	81. Chapter 81

**Jack gets a chance to plead his case.**

**Chapter 81**

Jack arrived promptly at one. He knocked at the kitchen door. Richard answered it. The two men shook hands. They walked into the kitchen. "Jack, can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thanks. Where's Laura?"

Richard pointed up. "She's still in her room. She should only be a few more minutes. You can go up if you want."

He shook his head. "No, I can wait. How's she doing?"

Richard took a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "She tires easily but she seems to be a bit stronger today. On that note, Jean made me promise to tell you that she can't do anything too strenuous."

Jack laughed, "Don't worry, I got seven texts from her with the rules. I thought we would just go to my place. Maybe watch a movie and take a small walk. I'll have her back here in time for dinner."

"That's probably wise. I would hate for Jean to send out the police for you."

Jack looked at him for a moment. "She would, wouldn't she?"

Richard nodded while taking a sip of water. "In a heartbeat."

"Gentlemen are you talking about me."

Both men turned to her. Jack walked around to hug her. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly. "Actually, we were discussing the fact that Jean would send the police after me if I didn't have you home by dinner."

She raised up on her toes and kissed him again. "That's probably the truth. Are you ready to go?"

He looked into her blue eyes, "I am always ready to go with you Laura."

Laura turned in his arms. "We will be back later, Richard. And, tell Jean if we don't make it back for dinner to not call the cavalry. I'm in good hands."

Richard laughed, "I make no such promises. Do you have your pain pills?"

She shook her bag. "Both sets and I have clothes at Jack's house."

He walked them to the door. He lightly pulled Laura's arm and whispered in her ear. "Since I suspect you are planning to spend the night with Jack, at least call Jean later."

She nodded. "I will. Don't worry Richard I am in good hands with Jack. And, Richard, take advantage of my being out. Tell Jean about your plans."


	82. Chapter 82

**Has feisty Jean met her match?**

**Chapter 82**

Jean walked through the hospital corridors trying to follow the directions she had been given. She was beginning to think she was lost when she heard her name. "Mrs. Innocent?"

Jean turned to see just the person she was looking for, Dr. Melanie Walker. She smiled at the younger woman. "Dr. Walker, just the person I was looking for you."

Concern touched Mellie's face. "Is everything OK with Dr. Hobson?"

"Laura is absolutely fine. But, you and I need to have a chat."

Mellie blinked a few times not quite sure why those words struck fear in her heart. "OK, would you like to grab something to drink?"

Jean shook her head, "No, actually, could we maybe take a walk and talk?"

The two women started walking in silence. Mellie watched the older woman and thought she seemed much more formidable now than she had over the weekend. "So, what can I help you with Mrs. Innocent?"

Jean smiled to herself hearing the younger woman address her as Mrs. Innocent. "Let's discuss James."

Mellie's steps faltered for a moment. "Sergeant Hathaway, what about him?"

Jean kept walking forcing Mellie to run a step or two to catch up. "Well, I understand that you went on a date with him last night."

"Did he tell you? How could you have known that?"

Jean rolled her eyes, "I am a detective Dr. Walker and James is always surrounded by other detectives we tend to notice things."

"Well, Mrs. Innocent, I am not sure that it is any of your business whether or not James and I went on a date last night or any other night."

Jean stopped walking and turned on the younger woman. "Everything that James does is my business."

Mellie took a step back slightly afraid of the woman in front her. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Oh good Lord, he is almost young enough to be my son. I care for James as if her were my own. So, you need to know that if you are playing with him, you will have me to answer to."

She looked at Jean and took a deep breath. "You are now the second person to tell me that."

Jean raised an eyebrow, "Who was the first?"

"Dr. Hobson told me if I hurt him I wouldn't have to worry about you because she would be my worst nightmare."

Jean laughed at the thought of the tiny Laura Hobson saying that. "We all care a great deal for James. He has a tendency to care too much."

For a second Mellie was extremely angry, "So, it's OK for him to care too much for you and the rest of your merry band of followers. But, it's not OK for him to care too much for someone else."

This time Jean took the step back. She had underestimated Dr. Walker. She took a deep breath. "That's not what I meant at all. I would be thrilled for James to care too much for someone else. I just don't want to see him get hurt again."

"I have no intention of hurting him Mrs. Innocent. I like James. As a mater of fact, he's the first person I have liked in a long while. I work 80 – 100 hours a week. Normally, on my rare nights off I sleep. But, last night, I went out with James."

Jean smiled at the thought that the woman gave up her night off to spend with James. "Please call me Jean."

Mellie looked at her oddly, confused by the change in tone. "OK, Jean. Look, I don't know where this will go with James but last night was the best first date I have ever been on. I have no intention of playing with him. I would like nothing better than to spend the rest of my life wrapped in his arms and being kissed by him." Mellie froze as she realized that last sentence had been said out loud and not in her head.

Once again Jean smiled, she suddenly felt much better about this young woman. "Well, then, that's me told off. I'll let you get back to your day. I think we have the full measure of where things stand."

Mellie rolled her eyes. "Right, police interaction if I hurt James."

Jean smiled gently at the younger woman then took her hand. "Oh, I don't think we have to worry about that. I suspect everything will work out just fine. I have to get back to work now. Thanks for your time Doctor."

Jean turned and walked away. She heard behind her, "You can call me Mellie, Jean."


	83. Chapter 83

**A little more insight into Jack. I've been luck enough to have one of those moments. It's fantastic.**

**Chapter 83**

Jack pulled up outside his home and turned the car off. He turned to Laura. "Are you OK hanging out here today?"

She smiled at him. "It's perfect. I don't want to go anywhere and have to explain all of this." She waved at her face.

He took her hand and kissed it. "You are still beautiful. Besides, I am glad to have you all to myself."

He opened the door and walked around to her door. He helped her from the car. "So, do you want to take a walk first or go in and watch a movie?"

"Do you think we could eat something?"

He panicked. "Of course, I should have asked that first. You said that Richard and Jean were feeding you all the time and I assumed. I'm so sorry."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I had a late breakfast because I slept in."

"Come on, let's get you fed."

They entered the house and talked while he cooked for her. After they had eaten, they settled on the couch. Laura looked at him before she settled in. "Can we talk before the movie."

He gently touched her face. "We can do whatever you want."

She leaned into his hand. "Thank you for being so understanding. I know this has to be hard for you."

He took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes. "It's not the hardest thing I have ever been through. But, it makes the top five. But, Laura, you are worth the wait."

"How do you know that Jack? You've only known me four weeks. How can you be so certain after four weeks that I am worth this hassle?"

He pulled her gently into his arms. "I know about you the same way I knew about Fiona. The first time I saw her I swear my heart stopped. For a solid fifteen seconds, time stood still. Then she turned and looked at me and the same thing happened to her. We were in a room full of people and in that instant no one else existed. Ten weeks later we were married."

Laura looked up at him. "You know you are the second person in a week who has told me about a whirlwind courtship that turned into happily ever after."

He kissed her lightly on the nose. "Richard and Jean?"

She nodded, "How did you know?"

"I recognize the look when they look at each other. They are still quite star struck with one another."

She laid her head back on his chest and thought about that for a moment. "I guess you are right. But, what does that have to do with me or us."

He pulled her tighter to him and tears formed in his eyes. "Did I tell you that I almost didn't come to your lecture?" He felt her shake her head. "Well, I didn't. I was busy and needed that time in my schedule. But, at the last minute I decided it was the least I could. After all, I was the new guy in town and it would show I am a team player. So, off I went."

He stopped for a moment, reliving that memory. "I remember walking in and there were only a few seats left and they were all down front. I almost walked out because I knew if I sat down front I wouldn't be able to leave if the lecture was boring."

She pinched his side. "How dare you? I don't give boring lectures."

He laughed as he hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "No, my love, you don't. But I didn't know that then. Anyway, at that moment, the department head saw me and waved to me. I was stuck I couldn't escape so I took a seat. And, then from out of nowhere stepped this tiny, blonde, sassy, sparkly, magnificent creature. And, suddenly, I didn't mind being stuck."

She smiled and kissed his chest. "Sassy and sparkly? I don't know that anyone has ever used those words to describe me."

He brushed his hand through her hair. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or make fun of my adjectives?"

She laughed. "Continue."

"The department head introduced you and you started talking. I was mesmerized from the moment I heard your voice. You did such a good job talking to everyone in the room. There were easily 100 people in that lecture hall and they probably all felt like you were talking directly to them. Then you looked at me and for the second time in my life, time stood still."

Laura took a deep breath because that was exactly how she had felt. She remembered losing her place when they made eye contact. "I felt that too. I remember losing my train of thought. I had to look back at the screen to figure out where I was. I was scared to look at you again."

He laughed. "And, I was scared that you would never look at me again. When you finished speaking, I almost vaulted over the rows of seats to make sure I got to meet you."

She looked up at him. "And, you got to meet me."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Yes, I did. But, my point was, I knew the minute I looked into your eyes that you were worth everything. Because the last time that lightning bolt hit me was the best thing ever. And, I wasn't going to miss a second chance."

Laura looked into his eyes and was overwhelmed by what she saw there. She flashed back to that moment when she first saw him and then to when she met him. "I remember when we shook hands. I thought this man is going to change my life."

"Oh Laura, I want us to change each others' lives."

She moved up his body and kissed him as deeply as she could. "I want that too Jack. I just need you to give me a little more time. I love you."

He shifted so that they were lying on the couch with her on top of him. "Laura, I love you too. You can have all the time you need. I am a very patient man."

She smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and within minutes she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head and said a silent prayer that she would choose him.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

Laura woke up in Jack's arms. He was smiling at her. "How long have you been awake?"

He kissed her forehead. "About an hour."

She rolled her eyes. "You've been lying here for an hour staring at me?"

"It's the best view in Oxford as far as I am concerned." She smiled and pulled up to kiss him. He saw her wince. "We need to get you a pain pill and I need to get you back to Jean and Richard's."

He helped her sit up and then went into the kitchen to get her some water and her pills. Laura watched him. "I will say yes to the pain pill but no to going back to the prison. Richard already knows that I am staying here. I just need to tell Jean."

He handed her the water and the pills. "So, you planned all along to spend the night here."

She took the pills and water and nodded at him. "I was pretty sure that you wouldn't mind. Of course, all I can do is sleep but I thought you would be OK with that too."

He kissed her neck. "I don't mind at all. It would give me a lot of pleasure to take care of you for the night."

"Well, then find me a phone so that I can call Jean. Then, figure out what you are going to feed me."


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

Jean hung up the phone. "She's staying at Jack's house tonight."

Richard handed her a glass of wine. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

She took a sip of the wine. "What happened to taking it slow? What happened to giving Robbie a chance?"

He turned her towards him and pressed her into the island. "Jeannie, Robbie had dinner here last night. They spent time alone by the river and she fell asleep in his arms. Doesn't Jack deserve equal time?"

"She told me she was going on a date with Robbie. She didn't say anything about needing to date Jack too."

Richard lifted her chin up to him. "Jeannie, she is dating Jack. You didn't think that was going to stop did you."

She frowned at him. "I kind of hoped it would."

He kissed her. "She is safe with Jack and they probably need a night together. I know you want to control this Jeannie. But, you might have to sit on the sidelines on this one, just be her friend."

She rested her head on his chest. "You're right of course. I just think Robbie is the right choice for her. I know Jack is wonderful it just seems like it's always been Robbie."

"Let it go tonight. Let's go out and sit in the swing. I have something I want to talk to you about."

She looked up at him. "Is everything OK?"

"Everything is perfect. I just want to tell you something important and spend the rest of my evening with my gorgeous wife."

"OK, let's go."

They walked arm in arm to the swing. When they arrived, Jean saw an elaborate dinner set up. "What's all this?"

He pulled out a chair for her. "You have been taking care of everyone else. I decided that you needed a night that was all about you."

She looked up at him. "You knew Laura was going to do this?"

He nodded. "I suspected. But, I didn't know for sure. And, I had dinner for Laura too. Hers would have been inside though. Now, sit back and enjoy."

They ate their dinner and talked about everything in their life. Finally Jean smiled at Richard. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

He stood and took her hand. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Let's sit in the swing and I will tell you. They settled in. "Jeannie, the last ten days at home with you have been absolutely amazing."

She snuggled into his side. "Yes, it has been. I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you."

He nuzzled her hair. "And, it's gotten me to thinking that there is so much of our life together that I've missed because I'm not here."

She turned to him. "Oh Richard, you've been there for all of the important stuff. I don't care that you've missed a few dinner or cocktail parties."

He stroked her cheek and wound his hand in her hair. "I know you don't care. But, I care. So, I decided that I am going to start turning over the reigns of the company."

She blinked at him. "Are you retiring?"

He shook his head. "Not completely. But, I am going to start relinquishing some of the controls, no more long trips, no more weeks away from home. My goal is to be home with you as much as possible."

She reached up and kissed him deeply. "Oh, darling, are you sure?"

He kissed her back just as deeply. "I only have one more long trip planned. It's three weeks. " He saw the look of disappointment cross her face. "And, I am hoping you will join me on this trip because it's for you. Three weeks of just the two of us in some of the most romantic cities in the world."

"Really, three weeks?"

"Well, I would have planned it for 25 weeks but I'm pretty sure you can't get that much time off from work. Happy Anniversary."

She kissed him. "So, that's what you needed to talk to me about? Semi-retiring and an amazing anniversary gift?"

"Yes."

"You made it sound partially ominous. Why?"

He sighed, "I wasn't sure you wanted me around full time."

She laughed. "Well, I assume you aren't planning to come to the office with me every day or follow me around constantly."

He shook his head. "No, I will still work I just won't travel as much. Most likely I will open an office here in Oxford so that I am not camped out at the house all the time."

"So, you will have less stress and I'll get to come home to you in my bed more frequently. What was there for you to doubt?"

"It will be different with me around all the time."

She shifted to straddle him and wrapped her arms around him. "Richard Innocent, you do realize that I married you because I happen to like being around you. And, as far as I am concerned being around you more is the best thing ever. So, bring it on Mr. Innocent. The more of you the better."

He took her hands in his face and kissed her deeply. "You may regret saying that Mrs. Innocent."

She stood, took his hand and pulled him towards the house. "Oh, Mr. Innocent, I will never regret you."


	86. Chapter 86

**I love these two. They make me very happy. **

**Chapter 86**

Jean leads him to their bedroom. They have the entire house to themselves but she wants the intimacy of their space. He lets her lead him needing the same thing.

They are a passionate couple. Through all of the years together, they have fought and made up more times than either has cared to count. However, tonight, they both crave something softer, gentler.

Once safely in their private space, Richard pulls her into his arms. They dance to music that no one else can hear. Neither knows who started the kiss but it is a soft, gentle kiss that builds.

Their hands wander slowly removing pieces of clothing and discarding them where they land. Their silent dance leads them to the bed. He lowers her to the bed and she slides deeper onto the bed. He finds his place between her legs and she relishes his weight on top of her.

They kiss leisurely. She runs her hands over the contours of his back enjoying the feel of him. His hand winds into her hair exposing her neck as he kisses languidly down it.

Richard sits back on his knees running his hands down her body. He moves to the side of her and lets his hand wander her body. Gently he caresses the curves of her breasts letting his thumb slide over her tightened nipples. She turnsher head to him and he kisses her slowly.

His hand wanders lower down her body softly touching the curve of her belly. They continue kissing as his hands reach her soft curls. He runs a single finger across her folds and she moans while opening her legs to allow him entry.

Jean reaches between them and takes Richard into her hand. As always, she is mesmerized by the softness of the skin surrounding the hardness. She feels his intake of breath as she strokes him firmly. They continue kissing lazily. They stroke each other enjoying the feel but in no hurry to move faster.

Richard slides his arm beneath her and gently rolls her on top of him. She shifts around him and can feel him pressing into her. She moves her hips and presses against him before rising and gently lowering herself onto his length. She squeezes her muscles around him as he slips into her and they both moan.

She sets a slow pace, riding him. Her hips roll as she squeezes him in time with her movements. His hands grip her thighs feeling the muscles play as she pushes up and down him.

Her hands come down to join his, their fingers intertwining. He pulls her to him. This time the kiss isn't quite as slow. One of his hands finds her hair, holding her to him as their mouths battle for control. His other hand holds her hips as he thrusts up into her needing more contact.

She gives in to his urgency. He rolls them without breaking contact. Now, it is his turn to set a slow pace. She wraps one leg around him trying to urge him on faster and deeper. He stares into her eyes as he keeps his agonizingly slow pace.

They take their time, letting the pleasure build. There is nothing hurried in their actions. They touch and kiss and eventually, they reach the end. Both sated and exhausted.

Richard wraps her in his arms beneath the covers. He buries his nose in her hair. He can feel her breathing slowing as exhaustion sweeps her to sleep. "I love you Jeannie."

She smiles to herself as she snuggles closer to him. She sleeps safely in his arms delighted that this is the beginning of many more nights exactly like this.


	87. Chapter 87

Jack walked Laura to Jean's door early the next morning. "I hate to drop you off this early. I wish we could have stayed in bed for longer."

She hugged and kissed him. "It's OK. I am sure that Jean is probably annoyed with me for not coming back last night. Now, I can get her fury out of the way and still have time to nap."

"I can stay and face the music with you if you want."

She smiled at him. "I'm a big girl, I can handle Jean. You need to get to your class. I will see you on Thursday."

He kissed her one time. "Yes, you will. Call me if you need me."

She nodded then pulled him to her for one last kiss. It started casually but deepened quickly. As he was pushing her back toward the door, it opened. Richard smirked at the two of them. "Don't make me turn the hose on you two. Or worse yet, call Jean."

Laura giggled. "Sorry dad. We won't let it happen again."

Jack smiled at Laura's giggle. "Richard, I will leave her in your hands. Laura, Thursday night."

She nodded at him as she watched him get into his car and drive away. She turned to Richard. "So, how much trouble am I in?"

He moved back so that she could enter the house. "Oh, I would expect a fair fussing at as soon as she wakes up."

Laura looked at the clock on the wall. "Wait, Jean is still sleeping. She is normally at the office by now."

"We had a bit of a late night. She's just catching up on her sleep. Do you want some coffee?"

Laura nodded and followed him in to the kitchen. "Did you talk with her about your semi-retirement?"

He passed her a cup of coffee. She noticed that he had added the right amount of sugar and cream and smiled. "Yes, our talk went very well. It just lasted well into the night."

She raised her eyebrow. "Right, you talked well into the night."

He looked her in the eye. "We were as chaste as you and Jack on the doorstep just now."

She looked at him. "Point taken. So, is she happy?"

"Is who happy?" Jean asked from behind them.

Richard turned to the coffee pot leaving Laura to fight this battle on her own. He quickly made his wife a cup of coffee. He walked around the island, handed her the cup and kissed her on the temple. "I have some calls to make. I will leave you two to chat. Laura, I should be done by ten or so if you want to take a walk."

The two women waited until Richard was gone. Jean took a sip of her coffee then looked at Laura. "So, did you have a nice evening?"

"Jean, I know that you are angry that I stayed at Jack's last night."

She shook her head. "I'm not angry, I don't understand. You said that you wanted to take things slowly and give Robbie a chance."

"I said I wanted to go on a few dates with Robbie. I didn't say I was giving up Jack in the process."

Jean sat on one of the stools next to Laura. "Does Robbie know that?"

Laura shook her head. "No, he doesn't. And, that is a fair point. I should tell him."

"That's all I ask. How are you this morning?"

Laura smiled. "I'm good. I had a good day with Jack. Now, tell me about your evening as I think it might have been more interesting than mine."

Jean blushed. "He's going to start slowing down. No more long trips, home more often, here with me more often."

Laura stood and wrapped her arms around her friend. "And, how do you feel about that Jean?"

Jean leaned her head into Laura's. "I am very happy about that."


	88. Chapter 88

**Robbie, Laura and a phone.**

**Chapter 88**

Laura's mobile rang later in the day waking her from a nap. She saw the caller ID and smiled. "Hello Robbie."

"Hi, I wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?"

She lay back on the bed. "Yesterday was a bit tiring but I am definitely feeling better. How are you?"

"I'm missing you. And I was hoping that you would consider letting me visit you tonight?"

She sighed, "Actually, I feel like I need a good night's rest. But, if you could wait until Wednesday?"

She could hear his disappointment through the phone. "Well, I won't say I'm not disappointed but I am still happy to see you tomorrow. Do you think I could at least call you later tonight?"

She smiled at his eagerness. "Around 8?"

"I look forward to it." He hung up the phone and smiled just from hearing her voice.

Laura took another walk later in the day with Richard and then helped him prepare dinner. When Jean came home, the three friends ate dinner and chatted about Jean's day.

Ten minutes before eight, Laura excused herself to go upstairs for her phone call. She decided to go ahead and get ready for bed. She didn't know how long the call would last and she was tired.

At eight, she sat on the bed and looked at her phone. Almost the instant she looked at it, it rang. "Hi Robbie."

"Hello you. How was the rest of your day?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Oh, it was chock full of excitement. I read a book, played a few games of scrabble with Richard by the way he's a shark. Then we took a walk, I helped him cook dinner and a few minutes ago I left him and Jean cleaning the kitchen."

"Not surprising about the scrabble. He's not too shabby at poker either although Jack was better."

Laura froze at the mention of Jack's name. "Robbie, about Jack, there's something I need to tell you."

"It's OK Laura. I didn't expect that you wouldn't see him throughout all of this. I understand. Just remember that you still owe me a date."

She smiled at his kindness. "Or two."

He laughed, "Yes, or two. You know we could make tomorrow night one of our dates if you want."

She shook her head. "Are you OK with that? It sounded like you had something special planned for Saturday."

"Oh, I do. So, this is all part of my evil plot to make you commit to two dates."

"Imagine that, Robbie Lewis, evil genius."

He chuckled lightly sending shivers down her spine. "Oh, Dr. Hobson, you have no idea the lengths I will go to spend time with you."

Laura was breathless at that statement and at a loss for words. "I'm not really sure how to respond to that Robbie."

"There's no response necessary Laura. Just know that I am very serious about winning your heart." Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of how much it would hurt him if she chose Jack. She almost wondered if it would be easier to just let him go now. "Laura, did I lose you?"

She blinked away the tears. "No, I'm here. Tell me about your day."

"Laura, are you ok?"

She wiped the tears away and nodded. "No, I'm fine. I just turned the wrong way and had a little pain."

"Have you taken your pain pills?"

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure I was awake to talk to you. I will take it after our call."

She could hear the annoyance in his voice. "Laura, take the pill."

"It will knock me out Robbie and I want to talk to you."

"Laura, take the pill. I can't think of a better way to end my day than talking you to sleep."

"I'll be right back." She put the phone on the bed and went to the bathroom. When she came back she curled under the covers and picked up the phone. "OK, I'm back. Now, tell me about your day."

Robbie told her about all of the minutiae of his day. He even told her that he suspected that James was seeing Dr. Walker. He could hear her responses getting slower and her voice huskier. "Laura?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's time for you to go to sleep."

She smiled. "No, I want to keep talking to you."

"Pet, I've been doing all the talking."

She snuggled deeper into the covers. "I love hearing you talk Robbie. It makes me feel safe. Just keep talking. Tell me about our Lyn."

He smiled at her use of our Lyn. He told her all about his daughter and her pregnancy. He could hear her breaths evening out. "Laura, I'm going to hang up now. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

He heard her sigh and right before he disconnected the call he heard. "I love you too Robbie."


	89. Chapter 89

**Their first real date.**

**Chapter 89**

Laura was waiting in Jean's kitchen for Robbie. Jean poured herself a glass of wine amused at her friend's nervousness. "You've been to dinner with Robbie Lewis hundreds of times over the years. Why are you so nervous?"

"Because all of those times it was as a friend. This time it's a date."

Jean took a sip of her wine. "Yes, but you wanted all of those other times to turn into dates. So, really how is this any different?"

"Because this time we both want it to be a date."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Just relax, the only difference between this and all of the other times is you might get a kiss or two during the evening." Laura stared at Jean. "What, like you have never imagined kissing Robbie?"

"Of course I've thought about it. Hell, I've even dreamed about it. He even kissed me when I was in the hospital. Do you think?" Laura stared off into space.

Jean laughed. "Laura, if you had seen the way he looked at you the other night when he carried you up the stairs. The only thing you would be worried about is stopping him from kissing you."

Before Laura could respond there was a knock at the door. Jean walked over to it and opened the door. "Evening Jean. Is Laura ready?"

She nodded at him. "She is but there are a few ground rules. She is to be back here by no later than eleven. If you don't have her back by then Robbie, I will make your life a living hell. Are we clear?"

He smiled at her until he saw how serious she looked. "Yes ma'am, eleven on the dot."

"Jean, I'm not 16. I am pretty sure I don't need a curfew."

Jean looked at Laura. "Need I remind you how tired you were yesterday?"

Laura nodded. "Alright eleven it is. See you then and no need to wait up."

Jean walked them outside. "Don't worry, I'll be up. Richard is at dinner with clients. So, I will be waiting up for both of you."

Robbie smiled to Laura as he walked her to his car. He opened the door for her then walked around to the drivers' side. As he pulled away Laura asked him. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

He took her hand and held it tenderly. "I have a nice relaxing evening planned. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy."

She squeezed his hand and smiled. They talked casually as he drove. When the pulled up at their destination he went around and opened the door and helped her out.

Once again, he took her hand. They walked hand in hand. She saw the restaurant, "Oh, are we eating here?"

He smiled back at her as he pulled her past the restaurant. "Eventually. But first, how do you feel about a boat ride?"

She looked at him, "Robbie, there is nothing relaxing about rowing down the Cherwell. And I am in no condition to do that."

He pulled her gently. "Don't worry we won't be doing the rowing." He waves at a young man at the end of the dock. "Come on my lady, your punt awaits."

He stepped into the boat first and then easily lifted her into the boat. They settled into the seat and the guide pushed away from the dock. Robbie put his arm around her and they settled in for the ride.

After a few minutes Laura rested her head on his shoulder. "You know I have never done this."

"You're telling me that you have never been on a boat in Oxford?"

She shook her head. "I've been on row boats and motor boats. But I have never done the guided punt down the river."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Well, I am happy to be your first Laura."

They relaxed into one another and enjoyed the ride. As the sun was setting across the river, they ended up back at the dock. Once again Robbie lifted her and put her back on solid land, there bodies were close together. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him expectantly. He smiled down at her then took her hands from around his waist. "Are you hungry?"

She stepped back and smiled. "Sure."

He took her hand and led her to the Cherwell Boathouse. They were shown to the their table. The ordered dinner and ate while casually chatting. After dessert Robbie looked at his watch. "I had better get you home before Jean has me arrested."

Laura looked at him. "Yeah, I guess so."

Robbie took care of the check and helped Laura stand. He led her to the car and opened the door for her. Once they arrived at Jean's house. He opened her door and walked her to house.

At the door Robbie turned her to him. "I had a great time Laura."

She smiled at him. "Me too. Thanks.

He touched her cheek softly then leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Before she could respond, he stepped away. "I'll call you tomorrow. Sleep well." Then he walked away, got in his car and drove away. Had he looked back at Laura, he would have seen the tears streaming down her face.


	90. Chapter 90

**What Laura wants! And, it might not be Robbie. **

**Chapter 90**

Laura wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned to open the door just as Jean opened it. "I was expecting to have to come out here and separate you two."

Laura stormed through the door. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. He barely laid a hand on me."

Jean closed the door and followed Laura into the kitchen. "What do you mean?"

She took a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "I mean he held my hand, helped me into and out of the boat, put his arm around me and that was it. Even when he helped me out of the boat and our bodies were pressed together, nothing."

Jean stared at her. "He didn't kiss you at the door?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "I've had better kisses from maiden aunts."

Jean shook her head. "I don't understand. I saw the way he looked at you the other night. That was not the look of a man who wanted to give you a chaste kiss."

"Well, that was the man who showed up for our date. Our perfectly lovely, romantic date ended with a kiss that meant nothing."

"This is what you were afraid of earlier wasn't it?"

Tears rolled down Laura's face as she nodded at Jean. "Doesn't he get it? I don't want him to just tell me how he feels. I want him to show me how he feels. I want the passion that goes with the words. I have all of that with Jack. No matter how much I care for Robbie, I don't want to give up the passion."

"Have you told him that?"

"Jean, I shouldn't have to tell him that. What woman wants a passionless romance? I want a man that wants me. I want a man that dances with me even when there is no music playing. I want a man that takes my breath away just by looking me in the eye. And, damn it, I don't want to have to tell him that's what I want."

Jean pulled Laura into her arms. "I know. That's what you have with Jack isn't it?"

Laura nodded. "Yes, and it is effortless. He takes my breath away without even trying. I want to be breathless Jean. I want that so much."

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Laura nodded and allowed Jean to lead her up the stairs. She got Laura settled in her bed. "So, are you going to tell Robbie tomorrow that you've chosen Jack?"

"No, I gave him my word that I would go out with him on Saturday. I'll tell him after that."

Jean smiled at her and stroked her head. "You never know he might surprise you."

Laura curled into the mattress. "I don't think so Jean."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Laura shook her head. "No, I need to be alone."

Jean kissed her on the forehead. "I'm downstairs if you need me."

Once downstairs Jean grabbed her mobile and sent a text to James. "_Early breakfast. 7 AM normal place_." She settled on the couch and waited for Richard to get home.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

James heard his mobile buzz but he was preoccupied. He was flat on his back with a gorgeous brunette lying on top of him. They had been in this same position kissing and talking for hours. It was the most intimate thing he had ever experienced.

"Do you need to check that?"

He kissed down her jawline. "Nope, only one person it could be this late at night."

She moaned as he nibbled on her pulse point. "Who's that?"

He kissed her, biting lightly on her lower lip. "No one that I want to think about right at this moment."

"No, who is it?"

He rolled her over covering her with his body and continuing to kiss down her neck. "It's the chief super."

She pushed up on him. "You mean Jean, your boss?"

He leaned into her. "Yes, the chief super."

She stopped him. "You need to check that message."

He looked at her quizzically. "You want me to stop kissing you to see what my boss wants?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

He shook his head then rolled over to look at his phone. He showed her the text. "See, nothing urgent."

"Are you kidding? You have to meet her in seven hours and you still need to go home and get fresh clothes."

He kissed her neck. "No, I don't. I have clean clothes in my car."

She looked at him. "So, you were certain you were going to be spending the night."

He kissed her tenderly. "Not at all Mellie. I stopped at the cleaners earlier today."

She smiled at him. "So, you can stay the night?"

He nodded. "I can if you want me to that is."

She kissed him. "Only if you are comfortable with it."

He ran his hands up her sides. "Mellie, I don't ever want to be anywhere else."

She smiled at him before kissing him deeply. He had taken the words right out of her mouth. She never wanted him to be anywhere else but right here, with her.


	92. Chapter 92

**Jean & James return. Perhaps they can right the sinking ship.**

**Chapter 92**

Jean waited, impatiently, in the café. James was now 10 minutes late and her patience was wearing thin. She was reaching for her mobile when he dashed in the door. He spotted her immediately. "Sorry ma'am. I couldn't find a parking spot."

She eyed him curiously. "James you live less than 5 minutes from here. Why didn't you just walk?"

James looked around rather sheepishly and got the waitress' attention and pointed at Jean's cup. "I had an errand to run this morning."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Something tells me Dr. Walker wouldn't appreciate being called 'an errand' James."

He looked at her almost, but not quite surprised. "I don't even want to know how you know where I was."

She took a sip of her coffee and smiled. "Good, because I wouldn't tell you anyway."

James took the cup from the waitress and they both placed their orders. "So, ma'am, why the early morning clandestine meeting?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I just wanted to have breakfast with one of my favorite employees."

He gaped at her then shook his head. "Not even for a moment. So what is it?"

She started to talk, stopped then started again. "Robbie Lewis has messed things up with Laura all over again."

James sat his coffee cup on the table, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not possible ma'am. I know what he planned last night. It was singularly one of the most romantic spur of the moment dates possible."

"Let me be the judge of that. What did he have planned?"

"He took her to the Cherwell Boathouse. They had a sunset ride down the river and then back to dinner at their restaurant. There is no way he could have messed it up."

Jean leaned forward. "Now, let me delve into your personal life James. If you had taken the lovely Dr. Walker on that evening, how would the evening ended?"

He shook his head. "Ma'am, I'm not having that conversation with you."

"James, I don't want a vivid description just an overview."

"Well, I would hope there would be something…" he paused thinking of how to delicately say it. "Something of a physical nature."

Jean rolled her eyes and his discomfort. "So, fair to say you would expect more than a kiss on the lips that was less familiar than one you get from your maiden aunt."

James stared at her. "Are you saying that…did their date end with…"

"Their entire date consisted of some hand holding, an arm around her shoulder and a we are just friends and that is all we are ever going to be kiss at the end of the night."

James simply shook his head. "Wow, I don't even know what to say?"

Jean took another sip of her coffee as their food was delivered. "Well, you had better figure it out because it is up to you to fix it."

He started at his plate and when the waitress left, he leaned towards Jean. "Are you seriously suggesting that I have a how to seduce a woman conversation with Inspector Lewis?"

"Well, as I assume you have more experience at it than I do, yes."

"Sorry ma'am. That's not going to happen. Not now, not ever."

She took a bite of her breakfast before responding to him. "Well, it's not like I can do it. That only violates about 20 different policies."

James took several bites of breakfast. "Then, Robbie is going to fail because I am not having THAT conversation. Hang on, did you have this conversation with Laura?"

"A version of it, yes. She said she doesn't want a passionless relationship. She wants someone who takes her breath away. The thing is he did all of that with his gifts and everything he has done since then. And, then he takes her on this amazing date and nothing."

James thought about that for a moment. "Maybe he thought she wouldn't be interested because of her injuries?"

Jean nodded, "That could be it but as Laura is staying with me he knows I'll know how their date went. That's why I thought you could broach the subject."

"I'll ask how the date went. But I will not have a how to seduce a woman conversation."

Jean smiled. "You do that and then we will figure out how to handle it from there."


	93. Chapter 93

**Robbie gets some dating advice from an unlikely source.**

**Chapter 93**

Robbie walked around his apartment whistling. He was very happy thinking about how his date with Laura had gone the night before. He hoped that he had shown her how serious he was about her and their future.

As he was making breakfast, he noticed the flashing light on his answering machine. He knew that James would make fun of him for still having one but he preferred this to some automated service. He hit the button to play the message. "Hi dad. It's Lyn. Just calling to check on you and see how things were going with Laura. Give us a call when you can. Love you."

He smiled at the sound of her voice. He picked up the phone and called her. "Hi dad, you're calling awfully early."

"Just got your message and I wanted to catch you before you left for the hospital."

"So, how's it going with Laura?"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "It's going well. She's doing much better and last night we went on a date."

"Dad, that's fantastic. Where did you go?" He told her the details of their date. "Dad that sounds very romantic. What did Laura think of the date?"

He was confused by the question. "Well, she said she had a good time."

"Dad, you took her on a really romantic date. Surely, she said more than she had a good time. I mean, not to be indelicate about this, surely she showed you what a good time she had."

He shook his head. "Lyn, people our age don't do things the same way that your generation does."

"Dad, unless Laura has a really good plastic surgeon she isn't really your age. She's young enough and of an age that if she had a good time, she would have let you know and probably not just by saying she had a good time."

Robbie blushed even though there was no one there to see it. "I'm not altogether sure this is an appropriate conversation for us to be having."

"Dad, I am a grown woman who is expecting a child. So, we are having this conversation. How did the night end?"

"I took her back to Jean's, kissed her goodnight and left."

Lyn took a deep breath. "What kind of kiss dad?"

"A kiss, what different kind of kisses are there? It was on the lips."

Lyn sighed. "Dad was it a passionate kiss? Did it get out of control? Were you breathless at the end of it?"

"It was just a normal kiss. I kissed her lightly on the lips brushed my hand against her cheek and left."

"Dad, were there other kisses during the evening?"

"No, we were in public. People our age don't do that in public."

Lyn groaned. "Dad, Laura isn't your age. She probably isn't opposed to public displays. And, based upon the date you arranged, there were multiple opportunities for a kiss or two. At the very least dad, you should have kissed her silly when you dropped her off."

Robbie ran his hands through his hair. "Oh pet, I don't know. This was a first date. I'm just not wired that way."

Lyn smiled sadly. "Oh dad, this might be the first time you called it a date. But this wasn't your first date. If your being honest with yourself, you two have been going on dates for years. Just because you didn't call them dates didn't mean they weren't dates."

"So, you're saying I messed things up?"

"Dad, you've done an amazing job telling her how you feel about her. Now, maybe it's time that you show her how you feel about her. I assume you have those kinds of feelings about her?"

He hesitated before answering. "I'm not really comfortable with this but yes, I am attracted to Laura."

"Then, dad, you need to show her. I can almost bet that your competition doesn't have any problems showing her how he feels."


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

Robbie made it to the office a bit later than normal. James watched him as he sat at his desk. "You're late this morning sir. Late night with Dr. Hobson?"

"Not too late. I was on the phone with our Lyn."

James nodded. "How is she?"

Robbie leaned back in his chair. "She's doing well. She called to see how things were going with Laura."

James smiled and leaned forward. "So, how did the romantic date go with Dr. Hobson?"

"Well, before I talked with our Lyn I thought it went pretty well."

"And now sir?"

Robbie sat up and looked at James. "How do your dates generally end James?"

James choked on the sip of tea he had just taken. "Beg pardon, sir?"

"Well, do they end with kisses or something more?"

James shuddered thinking about this conversation. "Sir, that's a highly personal question."

Robbie stood and paced. "You're right James. I shouldn't have asked."

"No sir, you shouldn't have but since you have. I'm not generally a very demonstrative person on the first date. Chalk it up to my upbringing or just old-fashioned values. But, I'll tell you this if I felt about someone the way you feel about Dr. Hobson. I think I would throw all of those rules out the window and just go for it."

Robbie stared at him for a moment. "James, it was our first date."

James shook his head. "No sir, it was just the first time you called it a date. You two have the longest round of foreplay going I have ever seen."

"Foreplay?" Robbie sputtered.

James stood and headed for the door with his cup. "Yes sir, foreplay. Maybe it's time you got to the main event. I think five years of dancing around one another is long enough. Show her that you want her." James walked out of the office leaving Robbie alone with his thoughts.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

Robbie spent the rest of the morning pretending to work on paperwork, the words of his daughter and James spinning through his head. Surely they weren't right. Laura knew how he felt about her. Didn't she realize that his feelings extended to the physical as well? Laura had once told him that people don't know how you feel if you don't tell them. Well, he had told her wasn't that enough.

At lunch, he had to get away. He told James he needed to run errands and headed to his car. He was still thinking when he bumped into Richard. "Sorry Mr. Innocent, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Richard smiled. "I thought we had gotten past the Mr. Innocent stuff in the hospital. It is just Richard. Are you ok Robbie?"

"I'm fine Richard. Thanks for asking."

"If you don't mind my saying, you don't look fine. You look like you've lost your best friend."

Robbie shook his head. "Just got a lot on my mind."

The two men walked toward the exit. As they stepped through the doors Richard stopped Robbie. "I was supposed to be having lunch with Jean but she got called into a meeting. So, if you would like company, I'm free."

Robbie looked at the man he barely knew and had often filled in for. "No, I'm ok. Thanks for the offer though."

Richard smiled at him. "You know, a very wise woman recently said that I give pretty good advice. I might be able to help."

Robbie looked at him, "The Chief Super?"

Richard shook his head. "No, Laura."

Robbie's eyes widened. "You know, lunch might be nice."

The two men agreed on a destination and then left in their separate cars. They arrived at the restaurant and went inside. They sat and ordered. Once their drinks arrived, Richard toasted. "To being in love with complicated women."

Robbie smiled and clinked glasses. "Not really sure I'm cut out for complicated women."

"Robbie, all women are complicated, we're the simple ones."

Robbie laughed. "Truer words."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments. Richard leaned forward. "So, what has you so glum?"

"I went to bed last night thinking I had an amazing romantic date with Laura. Today, everyone has me rethinking, well, everything."

"What exactly is it that you are rethinking?"

Robbie thought for a moment. "My daughter and James both think I should have been a bit more physical with Laura."

Richard pressed his lips together trying not to laugh at Robbie's obvious discomfort. "Physical? They do realize that she is recovering from a rather serious accident."

Robbie looked at him embarrassed. "Oh, I don't think they meant…that. They just meant that I should have kissed her more, shown her how I feel."

"Should you have?"

Robbie sat back in his chair. "Oh, I don't know. I haven't dated in over 30 years. Times were different then. I've told her I love her, she knows that."

Richard took a sip of his drink. "We all like to think that. I've been married to Jean for 25 years. One thing I have learned is that men need to be loved. Women need to be wanted."

Robbie grimaced. "I don't even know what that means."

"It is the cruel joke of life. Men are perceived as sexy as we age, women just age. So, while they might want to be shown how much we want them when they are younger, they need us to show them as they get older."

"That makes absolutely no sense. I've known Laura Hobson for almost eighteen years. She's more beautiful now than she was then."

Richard smiled at the sentiment. "So, you do find her attractive?"

"Well, of course I do." Robbie looked at Richard with desperation.

"Then showing her that shouldn't really be a problem, should it?"

Robbie smiled. "I would like nothing more than to show her. I just don't want to overwhelm her."

Their food was delivered and as the server walked away Richard looked at Robbie. "I think all women need to be overwhelmed every now and then. Take a chance, what do you have to lose?"


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

Laura was sitting on the sofa at Jean and Richard's house reading when she heard the knock on the door. She looked at the clock in the room and smiled. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello, handsome. You're early."

Jack walked through the door and wrapped his arms around her. "I couldn't stand being away from you for one more minute."

She kissed him. "You say the nicest things."

"Only to the nicest people."

She took his hand pulled him into the living room. They sat on the sofa and she curled into him. "So, what do you have planned for us today?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Well, I believe you owe me a movie. And, I plan on collecting today. So, the question is would you like to go to a movie, go back to my place and watch a movie or stay here and watch a movie?"

"Would you be terribly disappointed if we stayed here?"

He lifted her chin to look up at him. He kissed her lightly. "Laura, I don't care where we are as long as I get to spend time with you. Where are Richard and Jean?"

"Jean is at work and Richard went to meet her for lunch. So, we are all alone for several hours."

Jack kissed her deeply. When they broke from the kiss, they were both breathless. He whispered to her. "I could think of several better ways to pass those hours if only you weren't injured."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Well, just because we can't do anything doesn't mean you can't tell me what you would do."

He stroked her cheek. "Oh, my love let me count the ways."

They settled into the sofa, side by side, and spent the afternoon laughing, kissing and talking about what exactly they would do when she was better.

When Jean and Richard arrived home later that evening they found them tangled together asleep on the sofa.

Jean smiled sadly at the scene. Richard took her hand and led her up the stairs. Once in their room, Jean let the tears fall from her eyes. "Robbie's going to lose this one isn't he?"

Richard wiped the tears away. "You don't know that Jeannie."

"He can't give her that kind of intimacy. He knows her better, he probably even loves her more but he can't give her what we just saw. And, that's what she wants."

He held her face in his hands. "You don't know that Jeannie."

"She told me after her date last night. He gave her a chaste kiss and left her on our doorstep. You saw that downstairs. Jack has no problem with intimacy, no matter where he is. That's what Laura wants."

He took her in his arms. "Don't count Robbie out just yet. Isn't he supposed to take her on a date Saturday?"

She nodded against his chest. "She doesn't hold out much hope though. I think she is only going out with him because she already promised."

Richard smiled to himself. "Like I said, love, don't count him out. The long shot sometimes win the race."

She pushed away from him. "What do you know Richard Innocent?"

He kissed her forehead and then started removing his suit. "I don't know anything. You didn't think he would have come this far. So, you just never know."

"I know you, Richard. And, I know when you aren't telling me the whole story. So, spill."

He looked at his wife and smiled. "My dear, you have been spending entirely too much time with Laura. You're death glare is losing its touch. Don't worry, have a little faith."

She looked at him confused. "You're really not going to tell me?"

He removed his shirt and stalked towards her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She was limp and breathless when he broke the kiss. "There is absolutely nothing to tell. Now, we need to finish changing and see what our guests want for dinner."


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

The two couples spent a pleasant evening over dinner. At the end of the evening Laura walked Jack to his car. "Thanks for the perfect afternoon."

He pulled her into his arms. "We didn't really do anything Laura."

She smiled up at him. "Yes, we did. You gave me a respite from all of this. I know this isn't fair to you. I feel guilty putting you through this."

"Laura, I look at it this way. Yes, there is a chance I might lose you. But there is an equal chance that I might win the best prize ever, you." He kissed her deeply. "I want you Dr. Laura Hobson, body, heart, mind and soul. And letting you have this chance to figure out what is right for you means that if you choose me, you do it without reservations."

She leaned into him pushing him into the car. "You take my breath away Jack."

He dipped his head to lightly brush her lips. "You do the same to me Laura."

She pushed up capturing his lips in her mouth and they melted into each other.

Jean watched them from the window and sighed. Richard placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. He whispered into her ear. "It's rude to watch them."

She put her hands over his. "I watch them together and I get it. They lose themselves in each other. It's hard to tell where one starts and the other ends. It's intoxicating to watch."

He turned her to him. He stroked her hair and wound his hand into it. "Jeannie, that's how I feel every time I touch you. When you walk into a room, everyone else ceases to exist."

She closed the distance between them and breathed him in. They stood like that lost in one another until they heard the noise behind them. "I would tell you two to get a room. Except, the whole house is sort of your room isn't it?"

Richard smiled at his wife then kissed her on the forehead. "Ladies, I am headed to bed. Laura, if you don't have a hot date tomorrow, I would love to cook for both of you."

She shook her head. "I have no plans and I would love that but only if you will allow me to help."

He walked to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You can entertain me while I cook but, my dear, you are a menace in the kitchen."

She laughed at him. "Fair enough. Good night Richard." She turned to Jean and saw the look on her face. "Are you ok Jean?"

She nodded. "I was watching you and Jack outside just now. I know I've been encouraging you to choose Robbie. But after seeing that, I get it."

Laura walked to her friend. "You know this is never what I thought I wanted in a relationship until I spent more time with you and Richard. After watching you two, I could never settle for something that wasn't as powerful as what you have."

"You really see that when you see us?"

Laura took her hand. "Oh, Jean, even if you aren't touching each other. People know you are together. You are connected in a way that is palpable. I want that. I want to feel so connected with someone that even others feel it."

Jean nodded. "Thank you. I know it's unfair of me to ask. Give Robbie one last chance Laura. I know he loves you and so do you."

"Jean, I told you I am going out with him on Saturday. And you're right I know he loves me, I just don't know if he loves me the way I need to be loved.

Jean smiled sadly. "I hear what you're saying. I'm just saying that Robbie's version of that might be different than you think. Look for other ways he might be every bit as passionate as you need." She hugged her friend and headed for the stairs.


	98. Chapter 98

**This is the last single post. I most likely won't post tomorrow because I have a houseful of guests and a Christmas party starting in half an hour. However, the next post will be a BIG one. All of the remaining chapters at one time (consider it an early Christmas gift). We will finally learn which man Laura chooses, what happened to the message and a few other things.**

**I appreciate each and every one of the reviews. This has been an epic undertaking and I have basically written a novel. As an author's note, I chose to make this story an M story because it was where I felt the story needed to go. I do not apologize for that choice as I quite like the adult parts. I try to make the smutty parts fun and sexy without devolving into pure porn (that's a whole other site). If the smut is not your thing, then my stories are probably not going to be your cup of tea (Stick with the TV show which is appallingly smut free).**

**Chapter 98**

Robbie sat in his car staring at Jean and Richard's house. He hadn't pulled into the driveway yet. All he had done over the past two days was think about what his daughter, James and Richard had said to him. He wasn't sure he could do this.

He put the car in drive and pulled into the drive. He got out and walked to the door. Richard opened the door as he approached. "Hello Robbie. Good to see you again."

"Hi Richard. She ready?"

Richard stepped out of the house and closed the door. He started walking away from the house and motioned for Robbie to follow him. "She'll be a few more minutes. So, do you have a plan for today?"

Robbie followed him. "I have a plan for what we are going to do. If you are asking how I am going to show her how I feel, I have no idea."

Richard started pointing towards the river. "If anyone asks, you can tell them I was telling you something about the land. I am pretty sure Jean is watching what we are doing. No need for her to know I am helping you out."

Robbie gaped at Richard. "Why are you helping me?"

Richard laughed and continued motioning toward the river. "I like you Robbie don't get me wrong, I like Jack too. But I saw you at the hospital when you were thinking about leaving. Anyone who conquers that kind of personal demon deserves to win the girl. So, I am going to give you this one piece of advice and you may do with it what you will."

Robbie nodded and looked out to where Richard was pointing. "OK, what's your advice?"

"You have to show her how you feel, you get that right?"

"Agreed, but how do I do that? I mean do I just walk up to her and kiss her."

"No, wait for the moment. You go about your date the way you had planned and you will find a moment that will be the perfect time to take her breath away. Look for that moment and do it right and she will melt into you."

Robbie shook his head. "The problem is what does that moment look like."

Richard turned and headed towards the house. "I can't tell you that. But you know Laura, probably better than anyone. You'll know it when you feel it."

Jean and Laura came out the back door and walked toward the two men. Jean wrapped her arms around Richard's waist. "What are you two talking about?"

Richard stroked her cheek and kissed her lightly. "I was just telling Robbie about some of the challenges we encountered when we built the house. I figured that would buy Laura some extra time getting ready."

Laura laughed. "Are you implying that I need extra time?"

"Not in the least Laura. As always, you look amazing."

Robbie stepped forward and took her hand. "He's right you know. You look beautiful."

She smiled at Robbie. "Thank you and you too, Richard. Robbie, I'm ready whenever you are."

He ran his hand down her bare shoulders. "You might want to grab a sweater. I don't want you to get chilled today."

She nodded. "OK, I'll meet you out front." She turned and went back in to the house.

Jean walked to Robbie and took his arm. "Robbie, I'll walk you to your car." She steered him around the house.

Once she was out of sight of Richard. "Robbie, I hope you and Laura have a good day."

He smiled at her. "I think we will Jean. I've got something pretty special planned. And, don't worry, I'll have her home by 11."

She laughed as he mentioned the curfew she had set several nights before. "I'm not worried about what time she gets back. I'm worried about you."

"What about me?"

Jean shook her head. "Have you given any thought to what you're going to do if she doesn't pick you?"

Robbie stopped walking. "She's made her decision hasn't she?"

Jean turned to look at him panicked. "I'm afraid she might have. I shouldn't be telling you this."

He looked at her then touched her arm. "I've come this far Jean. Tell me."

"She loves you Robbie. But she needs…"

Robbie smiled at her. "She needs to know that I want her."

Jean looked at him surprised. "How did you know that?"

"You're the fourth person to tell me that in the past few days."

"Who?"

"My daughter, James and a friend."

She looked at him and smiled. "Richard? You weren't talking about building this house. You were talking about Laura." He nodded. "What advice did he give you?"

"He told me not to force it. To look for a quiet moment and let nature take its course."

She smiled. "He always gives such good advice. He's right you know. The only thing I will add to that advice is that there is strength in the little things, holding her hand, touching her face. You excel at the little things Robbie. It's what makes you such a good detective. Play to that strength until you find that moment."

She took his arm and they walked silently back to the car where Laura was waiting for them.


	99. Chapter 99

**So, here we are. The final chapters are available. Thanks to all of your for reading and reviewing and sharing in this journey with me. I hope at the end that you don't want to kill me. Thankfully, only one of you knows where I live and I trust that she won't kill me in my sleep one night.**

**Laura and Robbie have their date. Will he finally be able to push through his own "northerness" and give her what she needs?**

**Chapter 99**

Laura watched Robbie and Jean walk towards her. She wondered, briefly, what they were talking about. As they got closer to the car, Jean kissed Robbie on the cheek and waved at her. "Have fun, see you later." Then she headed for the door.

Robbie walked over to her. "Are you ready for a relaxing day?" His hand brushed her bare shoulder down to her hand. He took her hand and led her to the car door. As he opened the car door, he whispered in her ear. "You really do look beautiful today."

She turned to him and their faces were inches apart. "Thank you Robbie."

He looked her in the eye. "You're welcome." They stood there for a moment gazing at one another. Then she felt his hand on the small of her back as he guided her into the car. His thumb lightly stroked her back. Once she was seated, he closed the door and walked around the car.

Laura sat in the car taking a deep breath. She watched him walk around the car wondering what had just happened. They had been so close. She shook her head to clear the thoughts and smiled at Robbie as he sat in the car next to her. "So what are we doing today?"

He started the car and pulled out of the drive. "We are going back in time."

She furrowed her brow. "I don't understand."

He smiled at her and took her hand. "You will. Now sit back and relax." He twined their fingers together. As he drove his thumb lightly stroked her hand.

They drove in silence. Their hands connected. As Robbie pulled into the gates, Laura smiled. "Blenheim Palace, now I understand."

He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "I thought we might take a leisurely walk and then I have a special surprise."

They parked and Robbie helped her out of the car. They walked hand in hand through the grounds to the Secret Garden. "Robbie, this is beautiful."

He pulled her to him. "I just thought since we met here perhaps we could come back under much better circumstances."

They stood with their arms wrapped around one another looking into each other's eyes. He brushed the hair from her face letting his hand linger on her cheek for a moment. For what seemed like an eternity, they gazed at each other. Laura looked away first and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you Robbie, this is perfect."

They explored the gardens together. Robbie was never far from her and when he was near, he was touching her somewhere. She was very aware of him. The crowds were light so at times it was like they were the only two people there. Finally, Robbie steered her to a more secluded section. They ducked through an archway. Robbie stopped and turned to her. "Do you trust me?"

She smiled. "Of course I do."

"Close your eyes." He stepped behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He whispered in her ear. "Just relax Laura, I've got you." He walked them forward slowly.

Laura's head was swimming. She didn't know what Robbie was doing. Every inch of her body was on alert. She could feel his arm around her waist, his thumb once again stroking her slowly. Their bodies were connected lightly.

After a few steps, his lips lightly touched her ear. "Open your eyes Laura."

She blinked her eyes to an open expanse. Laid out before her was an elaborate picnic setup. "Robbie, how did you do this?"

His arm still around her waist and his mouth at her ear, he whispered in her ear. "I know a few people here. I told them what I wanted and they were happy to help."

She turned in his arms pressing into his body. "Robbie, this is breathtaking."

He smiled down at her his arm keeping her firmly pressed against him. "No, this is lunch. You are breathtaking. And I am so glad that you are here with me." He turned her towards the picnic. "Now, let's see what we have."

He helped her settle on the ground and then started digging through the baskets. They ate their lunch and talked. Suddenly, Laura yawned. Robbie leaned forward, "Are you tired?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

He reached into the largest of the baskets and removed two blankets. "We could lie here and relax if you want."

She smiled. "Maybe for a few minutes if you don't mind."

He rolled one of the blankets to make a pillow of sorts. He lay down then lifted his arm and she tucked into the crook of his arm. He wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled his nose in her hair. "Did you ever play that cloud game when you were a kid?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arm around him. "I did, why?"

"Just seems like a good way to pass the time." They lie there together talking about clouds and shapes and fell asleep.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

Robbie woke first. Laura was still wrapped in his arms. Her face was turned up towards him. She was so tiny lying next to him and yet, it felt like her body was made to be there.

He wanted to touch her face but he didn't want to wake her. He would have willingly stayed right here for the rest of his life.

Laura was slowly waking. She was having an amazing dream. In her dream, she was wrapped in Robbie's arms. She could no longer count how many times she had awoken to this dream only to be disappointed later. She snuggled deeper, not wanting to wake and ruin this moment. This dream was different. There was a smell, his smell. She moaned as that delicious scent overtook her senses.

Robbie watched her snuggle in closer to him. She smiled in her sleep and draped her leg over his pulling herself almost fully on top of him. God, she was sexy. Her face turned up to him again. Another moan escaped her lips. "Hmmm, Robbie."

He was stunned she had said his name while sleeping. Without thinking, his hand stroked her cheek. He cupped her face and ran his thumb over her lips.

This was the most vivid dream Laura had ever experienced. She was surrounded by that distinct Robbie scent. She could almost feel his arm around her body and his hand stroking her face. His thumb stroked her lips. She opened her mouth and took his thumb into her mouth.

Robbie stared at her. He was certain she was still asleep. But here she was sucking on his thumb. The sounds she was making were slowly driving him crazy. He felt her teeth graze his thumb followed by the soothing of her tongue. His entire body was buzzing and alert.

Without thinking, he pulled his thumb from her mouth and placed his lips against hers. She pushed into him. They were kissing. Not the chaste, maiden aunt kiss from Wednesday, this was a deep, searing kiss. His hand wound into her hair pulling her closer to him.

Laura wasn't sure when she realized that this wasn't a dream. That she was here receiving an amazing kiss from Robbie Lewis. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair. She pulled herself fully on top of him. She could feel every inch of his body pressed against hers.

They lay there wrapped around one another kissing. Robbie couldn't believe it. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. She was perfect; this was perfect.

Laura was the first to break the kiss. She looked at him, her eyes darkened with desire. "Is this real? Or am I still dreaming?"

He smiled at her. "This is real, my love. I've wanted this for so long." Then he kissed her again and all thought of talking disappeared.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

Robbie dropped Laura at Jean and Richard's much later that evening. He walked her to the door and they stood there staring at one another, suddenly both very shy. Finally, Robbie took advantage of his size and pressed her into the door. His hands slowly outlined her body coming to rest on the side of her breasts. He cupped them lightly and stroked his thumbs lightly over them.

She looked up at him her breathing speeding up. She could feel every inch of him pressed against her. His face was so close. She could feel his breath on her lips. She stood taller longing to make contact with those lips again. "Good night Laura. Sleep well." He took a step back and started to turn.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He encircled her waist with his arms and lifted her easily. She wrapped one leg around him keeping him closer to her.

Again, he pressed her into the door. Her hands were in his hair. She couldn't touch him enough. Suddenly, the light above them turned on. They both laughed.

Robbie lowered her to the ground and kissed her gently. "I think Jean is trying to tell us something."

Laura nuzzled into his chest. Her fingers played lightly with the buttons. "She does realize that we are adults doesn't she?"

Robbie took her hands into his and kissed them. "I'm sure she does. I think she is trying to remind us that you are injured. And, if I don't leave now, I'm not ever going to leave.

She looked up at him hearing the truth in those words. She could see the desire in his eyes. Over the past week she had seen the love there today she finally saw the want. He kissed her one last time and walked to his car.


	102. Chapter 102

**I really love these two. I feel a very smutty story about their three week trip coming soon.**

**Chapter 102**

Jean and Richard watched Robbie and Laura at the door from their bedroom window. Richard was standing behind her. "Looks like Robbie doesn't have a problem with intimacy anymore."

Jean blushed. "I would say not. I think if the porch light hadn't come on when it did."

Richard laughed. "We would have stopped watching long before."

She turned in his arms. She smiled at him. "You are right, I would much rather do than watch." She watched his dark eyes get darker. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. As his arms attempted to trap her she stepped away. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me."

He looked at her. "You aren't going to check on Laura."

"I think the only shower Laura is going to be interested in is a cold one. The one I want is going to be distinctly hotter."

Jean started the water and waited for Richard to join her. When the water was hot, she stepped in the shower and let the water run over her.

Richard watched her from the doorway. She ran her hands over her body. Her hands caressed her body. He slowly removed his clothes leaving them in a path on the floor. He opened the door to the shower and slid in behind her.

He placed his hands over hers and guided them across her body. She leaned into him feeling his length begin to harden against her bottom. He kissed her neck as he stopped one hand to cup her breast. He moved her fingers across her nipple guiding them as they rolled the taut peak. She pushed back against him.

He moved her other hand lower. As he reached her center, he used their combined hands to tease her. She closed her legs around their hands anxious to tighten the contact.

His lips continue to tease her neck. She turned into him angling her neck up to meet his lips. Their lips crashed together, all teeth and tongue. He pushed her back against the wall of the shower. His lips parted from hers and he worked his way down her neck. He continued his journey down her body.

As he nipped and licked her breasts, he kept control of her hand at her center. He continued to use her hand to tease her. He could hear her breathing tighten as she came closer to her own release. "Richard, please."

He moved further down her body. As his tongue licked at her, her knees nearly gave way. She grabbed the sides of the shower to maintain a standing position. He flattened his tongue and licked against her core. She arched into him needing more. He slipped two fingers inside her curving them just so to reach the bundle of nerves that would send her reeling over the edge.

As he stroked her, his tongue worked on her, alternating between licking and sucking. The pleasure finally overtook her and she screamed as she arched even more into him. He could feel her muscles contract against his hand. He continued to stroke her slowly as she came slowly down. He stood and kissed her deeply. He whispered to her as he looked in her in the eyes. "You're so beautiful when you let go Jeannie. I love you."

He saw the glint in her eyes as she leaned up to kiss him. She pushed him against the other wall of the shower and took his length in her hand. She stroked him, feeling him grown even harder in her hand. She heard him grown as she tightened her grip around him. He threw his head back and moaned.

She used the distraction to move quickly down his body and took him in her mouth. She circled the tip of him with her tongue before taking as much of him as possible into her mouth. She slid him in and out of her mouth breaking his control. His hands wound into her hair. "No Jeannie, I need you."

He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. He turned her away from him as she leaned forward bracing herself against the wall. He slid into her from behind. They both moaned from the sheer pleasure of the sensation.

He ran one hand down her spine stroking the soft skin. His other hand twined with hers and he moved it down to her center. He used her fingers to stroke her as he slid in and out of her in long slow strokes.

They worked together, allowing the pleasure to build. Richard felt when she took over the rhythm of pleasuring herself. He moved his hands to her hips and began to press into her harder and faster. At last, Richard felt Jean tighten around him as the pleasure overtook her. As she squeezed around him, he spilled deep inside her. They both cried out with release.

He pulled her back to him holding her close. He kissed her neck as his arms wrapped around her. She turned her face to him and pulled him down to kiss her. They stood in the shower kissing as the water streamed around them.


	103. Chapter 103

**The message revealed. What did Robbie say when he cancelled their date?**

**Chapter 103**

Laura was already awake when Jean came down the next morning. She smiled at Jean's slightly disheveled appearance. "I take it you and Richard had a good night."

Jean poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counters. "Not nearly as good a time as I suspect you had with Robbie. I saw your goodbye last night."

Laura blushed and then smirked. "So I guess we can say a good time was had by all."

Jean reached over and touched her cup to Laura's. "Does that mean you have a decision?"

Laura shrugged noncommittally, "I need to think a bit more and I don't want to talk about it. Do you think you could take me by my place today? I'd like to grab a few things just in case I have to stay another week."

Jean smiled at her. "Of course I can. Let's get dressed and I will take you over. Afterwards, if you want, we could grab lunch and maybe a movie."

"Give me an hour?"

Jean nodded. "See you right here in an hour."

An hour later, Jean and Laura were in Jean's car headed to Laura's. They chatted about what they would do after they got her things. Once at Laura's, she realized that she had forgotten to bring a bag. "Jean, would you look in the closet of the extra bedroom and grab a bag. I'll start putting together clothes."

Jean entered the bedroom and went to the closet. As she was pulling the bag from the top of the closet, she knocked several things from the top shelf. She laid the bag on the bed and then knelt down to pick up the fallen items. From the corner of her eye she saw a blinking light on the nightstand.

She put the items back in the top of the closet and headed to Laura's bedroom. "Laura, do you have any idea what that blinking light is in the extra bedroom?"

Laura placed several pieces of clothing on her bed. She looked at Jean. "What do you mean?"

"On the nightstand in the extra bedroom, there's a flashing red light."

Laura walked to the bedroom and found the flashing light. "That's my old phone. I unplugged that ages ago. I upgraded my phone service and went with automated voicemail. Ellen must have plugged it in when she stayed here a couple of months ago."

Jean looked over her shoulder. "Wouldn't that flashing light mean you have messages?"

Laura reached out and pushed the button. The first few messages were unimportant. Then she heard the familiar Geordie accent she had grown to love over the years. "Laura"

Jean reached over and hit the pause button. "Laura, you don't think?"

Laura looked at the machine and then at Jean. "Do you think I could have a moment?"

Jean nodded. "I'll just go pack your bag."

Laura waited until Jean left the room, then she pressed the button. "_Laura, hi it's Robbie. I hate to leave this as a message. I wish I could talk to you instead. Anyway,_ _our Lyn was in an accident and I have to go to Manchester. I hate that I have to cancel like this. I want you to know that there is nothing but our Lyn that could keep me away from you tonight. Laura, I think I know why you wanted me to come to dinner and you need to know; I want this, I want you. I'll talk to you next week and we can try again. In the meantime, please don't change your mind."_

Laura rewound the message and listened to it again. Jean listened from the hallway. She smiled to herself as she walked quickly to Laura's bedroom. "Robbie Lewis, you dark horse."

Laura joined Jean in the bedroom. "Jean do you mind if I sit in the garden for a few moments. I just want to think."

"Sure, I'll finish packing. Laura, if you want to talk, let me know."

Laura nodded. "I know I just need a few minutes to myself." Laura turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Jean continued to pack for Laura. Once she thought she had everything, she lifted the bag and carried it downstairs. She sat the bag on the table and went through the garden doors. "Laura, I think I have everything." She looked around but didn't see Laura. She walked back in the house. "Laura."

Receiving no answer, she walked back upstairs and looked through the rooms. She went back downstairs. She stepped out the front door and looked around again. Laura was nowhere in sight.

She walked back inside deciding that Laura probably went for a walk. She entered the kitchen and started to make some tea. When Laura came back, they could talk through Robbie's message.

Twenty minutes passed, and then an hour. Jean was starting to panic. She called Laura's mobile and it went straight to voicemail. She dialed her house and Richard answered. "Richard, is Laura there?"

Richard placed his book on his lap. "Jeannie, Laura is with you."

"She was with me. We got to her house and I went to get a suitcase for her from the extra bedroom. I noticed a flashing light. Apparently it was an old answering machine that was supposed to be unplugged. There was a message from Robbie from that night."

"What did it say?"

"Richard, it was a very sweet message. She asked to go outside in the garden to think. When I finished packing for her, she was gone. It's been over an hour."

"OK, Jeannie, why don't you call Robbie and I will call Jack? Maybe she went to see one of them."

Jean took a deep breath. "OK, call me back once you have talked with Jack."

Jean dialed Robbie's number. He answered on the second ring. "Robbie, it's Jean. I hate to ask this and I don't want you to worry. Is Laura with you?"

"What do you mean is Laura with me?"

She took a deep breath. "We came to her house to get a few more things. Robbie, she heard your message."

"What do you mean she heard my message?"

"The message you left her when you cancelled the date. She had an old answering machine that was supposed to be unplugged. But somehow it got plugged in and that's where your message was."

Robbie sat up straighter on his sofa. "What did she do?"

"She asked for a few minutes to herself. When I came down with her bag, she was gone. That was over an hour ago."

"Have you tried her mobile?"

Jean screamed. "No Robbie, I hadn't thought of that brilliant idea. Of course I tried calling her. It went straight to voice mail. Is there any place you think she might go?"

Robbie thought for a moment. "I can only think of one place. Let me get ready and I'll head there. I'll call you once I know."


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

Laura stepped out of the taxi. She asked the driver to wait. She walked to the door and knocked. He opened the door. The minute he saw her face, he knew her answer.

She looked at him with tears brimming in her beautiful blue eyes. "It's him isn't it?"

She nodded as the tears flowed down her face. "I wish it were you. With all of my heart, I wish I could choose you."

He wiped the tears from her face. "I love you Laura. I will always love you. You've brought me back to life. All I've ever wanted is to see you smile and to make you happy. And if letting you go is what it takes, that's what I'll do."

She buried her head in his chest and he wrapped his arms around him. They cried there on his doorstep. Finally, she pushed back. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you Laura Hobson." She softly touched his face then turned and walked back to her waiting taxi.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

The taxi drove away from his house. She gave the driver the second address and sat back in the taxi. For a moment she looked out the window not seeing anything. She began to recognize her surroundings and leaned forward. "Can you pull over here? I can walk the rest of the way."

The driver pulled over. She handed him some money and exited the taxi. She started walking along the river drawn inexorably to her destination. She stopped for a moment and watched the water flow. As she turned to continue her walk, she heard her name. "Laura?"

She turned towards the bench that she thought of as theirs, instantly recognizing the broad accent. She smiled at the man jogging toward her. He stopped in front her. "Where have you been, you've had us all worried?"

She smiled up at him. "I had to take care of something. And, I had to do it alone."

He took her hand and pulled her to the bench. "What did you have to do Laura? One of us would have taken you."

She shook her head. "No, this had to be done alone. I had to tell someone something I know they don't want to hear."

He looked at her. "Oh God, that's why you're here. You've come to tell me that you've chosen Jack." He stood and moved to walk away.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. "Actually no Robbie. I came here to tell you that I love you."

He stared at me. "Does that mean?"

"It's you Robbie. It's always been you. I don't know how I could ever have thought that anyone else could make me happy. Can you ever forgive me for putting you through this?"

He wrapped his arms around you. "I can if you can forgive me for taking so long to tell you that I love you and can't live without you."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Now will you kiss me until we forget everything except each other."

He touched her face. "For now and for the rest of our lives, if you'll have me." Then he lowered his head and captured her lips. They melted into one another as the rest of the world slid away.


	106. Chapter 106

**Epilogue – 10 Weeks Later**

The backyard of Jean and Richard's house was simply stunning. There were chairs lined up in neat rows. Lights were strung through all of the trees casting a light glow over the people in the seats.

Inside the house, a very nervous woman in an elegant white dress looked out the window at the waiting crowd. Jean stood by the woman. "Are you ready?"

The woman smiled at her. "Since the first time I saw him."

Jean stepped out of the house and motioned to the quartet. The sounds of Wagner's Bridal Chorus captured everyone's attention. They all stood and turned towards the bride. Robbie smiled as he heard the familiar strains. His mind momentarily diverted to Morse. Then his attention returned to the beautiful woman walking down the aisle.

He smiled as she stepped to the altar and took the hand of the man waiting for her. They smiled at one another before turning to the Vicar.

The Vicar started the familiar words as everyone who loved these two people watched on. The bride and groom exchanged their vows and rings. At last, the Vicar said, "You may kiss the bride."

He looked down and at her and slowly lifted the veil. "I love you."

She beamed at him. "I love you."

He lowered his head and kissed her. The Vicar looked across the crowd of friends and family. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. James Hathaway."

**Thank you for reading. Watch for new stories coming soon, including a fluffy smutty piece about the chicken dinner at Robbie's house from Intelligent Design. I owe this to JennySok for teasing her horribly for the past 106 chapters by leading her to believe Laura would ever choose someone other than Robbie.**


End file.
